Batgirl Begins
by CartoonFan123
Summary: So this is my story on how Babs becomes Batgirl; finds out about Robin's identity and becomes a member of the team.
1. We Need a Bat's Help

**Gotham Academy**

**March 24; 2011, 15:16**

"Where is he?" Barbara said to herself looking at her watch; she picked up her phone and dialed a number; "Voicemail?" she asked herself in a shocked tone; she closed her phone and put it back to her bag.

She looks at the road "Looks like dad won't be coming" then she starts walking.

"Aaahh" she hears a female scream in the dark allay; she rushes over and sees a muscular man with his back towards her; trying to rob a blonde teenager.

"Shut up or your dead meat" the man threatened; "now hand over the pretty necklaces" then he pulls out a gun in his right hand; and points with his other hand to her necklace that had a diamond stone.

Barbara grabbed a stick and walks over to them "Let her go" she says; the muscular burglar turns around and Barbara quickly hits his hands with the stick so that his gun was on the ground then she hit him in the leg.

While the burglar whines in pain; Barbara yells to the teenager "Come on; let's get out of here" the teenager nods and runs toward Barbara and they leave the dark allay.

"Thanks; I don't know what would have I done if you didn't show up" the blonde teenager says.

"No Problem; hay don't you go to GA?" Barbara asks.

"Yeah I'm Bette; nice to meet you" the blonde says.

"Barbara" she says.

"Well thanks for the save Barbara; maybe I'll see you around?" Bette asks as she starts to walk away.

"Yeah; just stay away from dark corners" Barbara says.

"I will" Bette yells as she goes off.

Barbara gets home and asks "Dad; are you here?" but there was no answer.

"Dad?" she asks again but there is no response only silence.

**Gotham**

**March 24, 17:31**

Barbara Gordon is wearing a Bat costume; "Alright; my dad is missing; and if I ask Batman for help he will tell me to stay home until he finds him; so I think it's time to see what another Bat can do" she says to herself.

She opens her laptop and hacks Arkaham Asylum's data base; "Last escape had Bane; Clay face; Killer Mouth; Scarecrow; Two-Face; Harley Quinn and Joker, while the dark knight has captured most of the escapers; Joker and Bane weren't seen after that and still aren't captured" Barbara read every word carefully.

"So it's either Joker or Bane or maybe both" Barbara murmured to herself. She put her hand to her chin and thought loudly "Where would Joker hide if he wanted to take the commissioner?" she then snapped her fingers and said "The old toy factory".


	2. I'll save you dad

**Gotham**

**March 24****th****, 18:27**

Barbara in her Bat costume; went to the old toy factory; thanks to her gymnastic skills she was able to get on the roof and enter from the window in the ceiling.

She jumped and landed safely on the ground; then she saw her dad on the ground beaten up and losing a lot of blood.

"Commissioner Gordon" she ran to him but then turned when she heard something.

"Oooh no; Batsy didn't show up. And he sent a newbie instead of the boy blunder; well it's the thought that counts" Joker comes out from the darkness followed by Bane.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Bane asks with a series tone.

"The one who will kick your butt; now we can do this the easy way or the hard way; please say hard" Barbara says and Joker just laughed.

She goes running and starts fighting Bane; she had Martial Arts skills but she needed brains to beat Bane "How does Batman do it? I think it has something to do with that pipe thing that goes to his neck" she mumbled to herself.

Then she pulled out on of her fake Batarangs she made; and jumped over him when he tried punching her and cut the pipe with the batarang she had; suddenly Bane goes back to his normal self; she punched him in the face and knocked him out.

But before she can move she was pinned to the ground by Joker; "Hahaha; looks like I finally get my wish; I get to kill a Bat" he pulled out his knife and started cutting her by the shoulder and it hurt her; a lot "Slowly; hahaha" she pulled out anther batarang behind him and hit him in the back.

But it didn't work; suddenly a black figure swung to where she is and pushed Joker off of her; she put a hand on the cut but it hurt; but she got up and looked to Joker and there was Batman punching him.

She looked to her father and saw Robin helping him; she ran to them so Robin asked her "Are you okay?" she just nodded.

"I'll get him out; you go help Batman" Barbara said.

Her father lay on her as she got him out; after they were out of the building; they saw an explosion. Barbara putted her father down and went to help them.

She ran throw the factory avoiding the fire; and she saw a knocked out Robin; she ran to him helped him up; and got him out of there.

She laid him down on the ground next to her father and looked around; she didn't see Batman.

"I'm gonna go back and look for Batman; you two stay here" She ordered.

"Wait; What? You can't go in there by yourself" Her father said.

"You two are hurt; now you stay here and help Robin" she ordered and then ran back to the factory.

She looked around and saw him knocked out under a heavy metal slab; she ran to him and tried removing the slab but it didn't work; it was too heavy.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands helping her; it was Robin and together they lifted it up and helped Batman out of the building.

After they went out they found an ambulance helping up the commissioner.

Batman was now on his own feet and said "Now to about you" they turned but she was gone.

"At least she got that covered" Robin joked.

"Robin I need you to find out who she is; and make her stop before she hurts herself" Batman said.

"So Joker and Bane?" Robin asked

"Got away" Batman answered; then they pulled there hooks and went away.


	3. Hospital Visit

**Gotham hospital**

**March 25****th****, 10:03**

Barbara went throw the door in her normal clothes into the room her father is in.

"DAD" she ran and hugged him.

"Hay Barbara" he said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah a couple bruises but I'll live" she sat next to him on the chair.

"Sorry I couldn't come sooner"

"It's okay"

"So; I heard a new vigilante saved you".

"Yeah; she did"

"So what do you think of her?"

"I think she is good; she isn't afraid but she does need training"

"I think that maybe she needs a chance; and I'm sure we'll see her again"

Then Bruce Wayne came throw the door with his warden Dick Grayson.

"Jim; how are you? Are you okay?" Bruce asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah; I've been better but it's okay" Jim said.

"Hay Dick" Barbara said.

"Hay Babs; how are you?" Dick asked.

"Feeling the aster now that I know that my dad is safe" they laugh together.

"Babs; your arm, it's bruised" Dick hold he hand up and saw she has a bruise on her left arm; which got Jim and Bruce to look at them concerned.

"It's nothing; I just hit the wall" she answered.

Bruce turned to Jim and asked quietly "Did you know what the needed from you?"

"No; I think Joker just wanted to get a few laughs" Jim said in a low voice.

Then he got up and said normally "Dick we have to leave; but we'll see you guys later".

"See you at school tomorrow Babs?" Dick asked.

"You bet" Barbara answered; then they left.

"So dad; I'm gonna go and bring you some coffee, two sugars right?" Barbara asked getting out of the door.

"Yeah; that's right honey" he answered and then she was gone.

She was now by the coffee machine when she saw Bette and a blonde ponytailed girl coming her way.

"Barbara; hay how are you?" Bette asked.

"Great; what are you doing here?" Barbara asked.

"Oooh; my cousin is in here; he was shot at his shoulder a couple days ago" Bette answered.

Barbara looked over at Artemis by Bette's side and lifted her hand and said "Hay; I'm Barbara".

"Artemis" the girl said shaking Barbara hand.

"So why are you here?" Artemis asked.

"I'm here to see my dad; he was kidnapped by Joker but Batman saved him"

"Oooh no; is he okay?" Bette asked.

"The doctor says he has a broken rib; but he says he is okay" Barbara said

"Well we got to go but I'll see you around; and I hope he'll get better soon" Bette said.

"Thanks" Barbara said and then they left and she got back to her dad's room.

"Dad; they were out of… Aaahh" she screamed


	4. that is NOT dad

"Dad; they were out of… AAAAAAhhhhh" She screamed in horror as she saw her dad with a vain growing out of his chest and talking to Poison Ivy.

"You little Brat" the vain that looks like her father yelled.

"Let her go and let's leave" she ordered.

But then Robin came throw the door "Not so fast Ivy" he told her.

"Uuuhh; bird boy; you here alone?" she asked; but then Batman came throw the window.

Ivy jumped and got right next to Barbara and hold her by the neck "One step closer and she'll get what happened to her father" she threatened.

"Let her go" Robin snapped.

"Oooh what's the matter Robin? Did Ivy hit a soft spot? Hahaha" Joker came from the darkness and into the light.

"Joker? And Ivy? Working together?" Robin questioned.

"It was Harley's idea" Joker said then Harley came from were Joker was; "guilty as charged" she said.

Barbara raised her leg and stepped on Ivy's foot; then she elbowed her in the gut; then she grabbed Ivy's hand twisted it behind her Back and slammed her in to the wall.

"Wow the girl's got some moves; no wonder you like her bird brain; hahaha; Robin and Commissioner's kid sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" he didn't get a chance to finish then he got a punch in the face by Batman.

"That was very rude; Batsy" Joker said while getting up and taking his knife out "Looks like I have to teach someone manners; hahaha".

There was a big fight and although Batman got Harley and Ivy; Joker escaped.

"I told you your boyfriend will do this; you never listen" Ivy yelled at Harley.

"No; he didn't leave us; he will be back; I know it" Harley said as the police arrived and took both of them and the fake commissioner.

"Are you okay Miss Gordon?" asked Robin.

"Yeah; but… where is my father?" Barbara asked.

"That's what we will find out; and right now; Robin take her home to rest" Batman said darkly.

With that he left leaving Barbara and Robin; "Come on; let's get you home" Robin said.

"But I want help; I can help you guys…" Barbra protested as they started walking.

"Miss Gordon; you might get yourself hurt" Robin interrupted.

"But I can…" Barbara tried to protest again.

"Please Miss Gordon; we don't want anyone getting in danger" Robin said.

"Alright" Barbara murmured then crossed her arms on her chest; the walk was silent until she got to her door steps.

"Close the door and don't open it to anyone; stay safe" Robin told her.

"I will" she said then she closed the door and ran to her bedroom.

"So Batman won't let Barbara Gordon help then let's see what Batgirl can do…" she said to herself as she took her Bat costume and wore it.

"Hhhhmmm… Batgirl? I like the sound of that" she told herself.


	5. Ivy's hideout

**Gotham**

**March 25****th****, 14:36**

"Okay; okay; so if Poison Ivy has something to do with it; then he's probably in her hideout. And if my memory serves me correctly I think she was in a garden 20 miles away south from Gotham". She told herself.

"That's where I'll start" she said then left her room out of her window.

She got there and snuck from the window in the ceiling; and she saw something like a grave; she jumped down and ran to it.

She tried opening it but couldn't; she saw a couple words on it in Chinese; lucky for her she knew how to read Chinese.

After she read it and translated it she went throw the back and pressed a secret button that opened the grave and revealed stairs.

"I didn't know you speak Chinese" someone spoke from behind her; she turned around to see Robin.

"There is a lot you don't know about me; Pixie Boots" she said.

He was shocked "What did you call me?"

"Pixie Boots. What? I've lived in Gotham for a long time; and I know for a fact that this wasn't always your costume" she answered "So; where _is _big daddy Bats?"

"Busy" he says and they start walking down the stairs "So what's your name?"

"Batgirl" she answers.

"You know Batgirl; you should stop this before you get hurt" he said.

"I don't think so; there is too much job around Gotham for you and Batman to do alone" she said.

"Batman and I got everything under control" he said in a defensive tone.

"Oooh really; what about Bette Kane?" she asked.

"What about her?" he asked in a confused tone raising one eyebrow.

"My point exactly" she said now there was no more stairs so they walked in an underground hallway "Yesterday she was being robbed by a burglar with a gun".

"What?" he was surprised.

"Yeah; I saved her and neither you nor Batman showed up" she told him.

"I didn't know" he said in a low voice; lowering his head.

"Exactly" she said; they stopped talking when they entered a huge room with a lot of captured people; each one curled up in their own ball with green liquid.

"Oh my god" she said then they ran towards them.

"Okay; okay there is probably a computer or some papers about what's going on with them around here; just look for it" he demanded.

They looked around "Wouldn't be easier if we just freed them with Batarangs?" she asked.

"And risk getting things worst?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Hay look at this" she said then kneeled to see a scratch marks on the end of the wall "Scratch marks; Bingo".

They removed the wallpaper and saw a door; "Nice Work" he told her.

"Thanks" she said as they tried unlocking the door.

"So how did you know where Ivy's hideout is?" he asked.

"I remembered seeing you and Batman on the news handing Ivy to the police way back" she answered.

They opened the door and saw the computer room; they ran to the big computer screen as each one tried hacking it.

"And how did you know where was Joker yesterday?" he asked.

"I hacked in to Arkaham Asylum's data base to see who is locked up and who is not; then I saw that Joker wasn't and I thought 'where would Joker take a hostage?' and then it hit me; the old toy factory" she said still focusing on the computer.

"Wait you hacked in Arkaham Asylum's data base?" he said shocked.

"Yes; now are you gonna shut up and focus already?" she asked.

"Sorry" he said then looked over to the computer again.

"I got it" she said "and the green liquid is some sort of a DNA scanner that duplicates the person in a plant origin… we can defeat the clones by pouring some of the green liquid on them and…Aaahh" she screamed in pain as she was electrocuted and felt down.

Robin turned around and saw…


	6. Joker

**Gotham**

**March 25****th****, 19:16**

Batgirl woke up and found herself tied up with a rope to a chair; "What's going on?" she asked; she looked around and saw Robin in the same position.

"You're finally awake" Joker said; she looked at him and he continued "Robin and I were waiting for you".

"What do you want Joker?" she asked.

"I want to have fun of course; here is how it goes we'll play a game; I ask you questions and you'll answer… or else" he pulled out his knife at the last part; they both nodded in agreement.

"Good; now for the first question: who is Batman under the mask?" he asked.

There was silent; "Hhhhmmm… maybe you didn't hear me" he said then came closer to Batgirl and used his knife to make a cut in her shoulder where he did last time; she tried not to scream because this guy feeds on scare.

"I said who is Batman?" he asked again; still no answer.

"Oooh silly me; giving you the lamest game in history; why don't we change the game to something more fun?" he said then his crowbar came out of nowhere.

"Here is how we play" he said with an evil smile "if I hit on of you with the crowbar I'll have to hit the other one; such a fun game right I invented it myself hahaha" he laughed.

Then he hit Robin with the crowbar; after that he hit Batgirl and it went on for hours and they were trying not to scream "Oooh look at the time; looks like I'll have to leave" Joker said "But don't worry I left a gift for Batsy it's over there" he pointed to the bomb that will explode in about five minutes.

"Robin we need to defuse it now" Batgirl said.

"Don't worry" he said then he was able to escape from the ropes; then he went to help her.

"Robin forget me; go defuse the bomb" Batgirl yelled at him.

"No I'll free you first" he said then she was free; they crawl on the flour to the bomb; they opened it from behind and saw two wires a red one and a black one.

"Okay; one of them will defuse the bomb the second will let it explode; which one to cut Robin?" Batgirl asked.

He looked at her for a couple seconds then said "I forgot".

"What?" she yelled.

"It's aaahh the red one" he said; she went to cut the red one with his Batarang; "No the black one" he said; she went to the cut the black; "No; no; no; it's the red one".

"Robin we have less than three minutes so tell me which one to cut" Batgirl said.

"The red one" she reached her hand and as she cut the red one he said "No; Black"; they closed their eyes in horror; but nothing happened they opened their eyes and the timer stopped on 0:16.

"We did it" Robin said; they relaxed their selves and sighed in relief.

"Robin" a yell came from far away; it was Batman.

Robin and Batgirl tried to get up; but both of them just blacked out.


	7. Who are you?

**Bat Cave**

**March 25****th****, 23:54**

Batgirl woke up in a bed in a strange cave-like place; she got up and saw Batman and Robin staring at her.

"Glad you're okay; but we need to talk" Batman said.

"If it's about me being Batgirl; forget it I'm not gonna stop" Batgirl said.

"Look here, you're untrained; you don't have the experience or the equipment. If you don't stop you are going to put yourself and others in danger" Batman growled at her.

"If me being untrained is a problem then why don't you train me yourself" she said confidently.

"No way" Batman said.

"Then I guess I'll stay on my own" she told him.

"Who are you? You know under the mask" Robin asked.

"A secret identity for a secret identity" she said.

"No deal" Batman said.

"Then sorry" she said crossing her arms on her chest as Batman and Robin sighed.

"Robin show her the way out; then come back, we still have to work on finding Commissioner Gordon" Batman said and throw a blindfold to him.

Batgirl sighed and went next to Robin who pointed to his motorcycle; she sat down and took the blindfold, once Robin sat down in front of her she put the blindfold on; and hung on to him.

The motorcycle took off; after a couple minutes Robin stopped the motorcycle; and Batgirl took off the blindfold.

She jumped off and said "Thanks for backing me back there; I thought I convinced you that I can make a difference".

"Look I know you just want to help but you could end up to do more harm than good out there" he told here with a sigh.

"But you saw what I can do" she said.

"I know; you have quite martial arts skills and some mighty hacking skills; but we still don't want you putting yourself in danger" he told her and she sighed.

"You know I'm not quitting" she said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You first" she said and he sighed.

"This is definitely not astrous; I have to go" he said then zoomed out of the place with his motorcycle.

But Barbara stood there shocked _d__id he just say asterous? _she thought _Dick?_


	8. I know your secret

**Gotham**

**March 26****th****, 00:16**

"Okay; I'll just go back to Ivy's hideout; get everyone free and leave" she thought on her way to Ivy's hideout.

Once she was on the roof she saw that the window was open "Batman is here" she said to herself.

She went down to the opened grave and went down stairs quietly; after she went to the big room; and saw Batman and Robin fighting Joker and Bane; so she went to help them and kicked Joker off of Batman and threw a Batarang towards Bane from behind so it hit the pipe and Bane was normal again so Robin knocked him out.

She looked over and saw that Batman handcuffed Joker and trying to free everyone; she and Robin ran over and helped him.

After everyone was safe the police arrived and took the knocked out villains; and helped returning everyone there.

Batgirl stood in front of the dark knight crossing her arms on her chest and waiting.

"Well?" she asked.

"No" he answered.

"Still? But why?" she asked.

"No; I won't train you as Batgirl" he answered.

"Fine; I guess I'll have to stay on my own…see you at the gala tomorrow Mr. Wayne" she said the last part real low; and left leaving a shocked Batman and Robin.

**Gotham Academy**

**March 26****th****, 7:42**

"Hay; Barb" she turned around and saw Bette and Artemis "Can we sit with you?"

"Sure" Barbara said and Bette and Artemis sat across from her on the cafeteria table.

"So what's up?" Artemis asked.

"Nothing much" Barbara answered.

"So did you pick out what are you going to wear to the dance this weekend?" Bette asked.

"Don't remind me, I hate these things" Barbara said.

"Why?" Bette asked shocked.

"Because I'll have to go shopping and pick out a dress and just waist time there dancing. It's enough I have to go to Mr. Wayne's Gala parties" Barbara said in a whining tone.

"Finally; someone around here understands why I hate those dances" Artemis said.

"You two are such idiots, how couldn't you like dresses or shopping?" Bette asked.

Dick comes and sits next to Barbara "Aaahh did I miss something? Since when do you three hang out together?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since now" Bette said.

"Besides; weren't you the one who introduce us in your Birthday Party?" Barbara asked.

"Oooh yeah that's right; you and I beat the snout out of them" Artemis said.

"That's just because we let you two win" Dick said.

"Sure you did" Barbara said in an unbelieving tone.

"Well we got to go Bette; Mr. Edward wants us early in class, later Barb" Artemis said then they got up and left.

"So; how's it going?" Barbara asked.

"Great; hay Babs you are coming to the Bruce's Gala tonight right?" Dick asked.

"Yeah; what prank do you have in mind?" Barbara asked.

"Let's just say a lot of people will get wet" he said.

"You're pulling that prank again?" she asked.

"Aaahh Babs; when did you ever known me to do something twice? I had an update to it" he sighed with an evil smirk growing on his face.

"Can't wait" she said then the bell rang and they stood up and went to class.


	9. Redheads and Pranks

**Gotham**

**March 26****th****, 17:35**

"Barb; are you ready yet?" her dad asked her.

"Ready" she said then she got out of her room and hugged her father.

"You look beautiful; Barb" he said; she was wearing a sky blue sleeveless dress that goes to her knees and she put her hair in a ponytail.

"Thanks dad; I'm so glad you're okay" she broke the hug "Let's go".

**Wayne Manor**

**March 26****th****, 17:41**

"Okay; look out for any redheaded females you find" Bruce whispered to his warden as he was looking throw and Dick just nodded.

"Bruce" Jim said as he came closer to him and shock his hand.

"Jim; so glad you could make it" Bruce said with a smile "Hello Barbara".

"Hello Mr. Wayne" she said.

"Barbara; come on I told you just call me Bruce" He told her.

"Hay Babs" Dick said.

"Hay Dick" she looked at him.

"Ready to have some fun" he whispered to her.

"You bet" she whispered as he took her hand and went throw the crowd.

Once they were out of sight she asked "Now what is the update to your plan?"

"You'll see; I already put everything to its place; all we need is a target" he told her and they smiled evilly.

**Wayne Manor**

**March 27****th****, 00:57**

"You are grounded young lady" Jim yelled at his daughter after the Gala was over.

"You too Dick; you'll be cleaning the ball room all night long" Bruce yelled at his son.

"But that's not fair" Dick said.

"Not fair? You threw twenty four guests with water then butter then feather" Bruce Yelled.

"I'm so disappointed in you Barb" Jim said.

"Totally worth it if you ask me" Dick whispered in her ear as their fathers left.

"It was just astrous" she whispered in his ear; as they laughed together

"You're probably the only one besides me who says that" he said

"Barb were leaving; see you later Bruce" Jim called.

"See you tomorrow; Dick" she said and left.

"So… I'll be hiding to bed" Dick said as he tried to leave

"Oooh no you're not; you'll clean the ball all night long remember?" Bruce said then Dick stopped "So how many redheaded females have you seen tonight?" Bruce asked.

"There were six; but three of them are defiantly not Batgirl considering the age and the body size which leaves Dania and Danka you know the twins but I don't think either of them is a skilled in martial arts; or Barbara" Dick answered.

"Barbara? Why would you think it would be Barbara?" Bruce questioned.

"Because she's at the right age; she's the same height; she's smart enough; she has the skills; she _is_ stubborn; she never shows fear and she had a motivation…her father" Dick answered.

"You should check it out" Bruce said and he continued as he saw the smile on Dick's face "Tomorrow" then Dick's smile was gone.


	10. you're BUSTED Babs

**Gotham**

**March 27****th****, 21:16**

Batgirl was sitting on the rooftop when she heard "Having fun?"; she turned to see Robin smiling at her.

"Hay _Dick_" she said smirking in a low voice.

"Okay I get it you know my secret identity and I don't know yours" he said then went to sit next to her "So can I ask how?"

"Let's see; your always late to school; the bags under your eyes that shows you haven't slept all night and the fact that you are probably the only one who uses the word 'astrous' freely" she said.

"Thank you Batgirl; now I know who you are" he said.

"And how is that?" she asked putting her right hand to her hip.

"How many redheaded; skilled in martial arts and Gymnastic; our ageed females that can handle going to Bruce's Gala. Face it... you're busted Babs" he told her.

"Looks like you caught me; Pixie Boots" she laughed.

"Don't call me that" but she laughed harder "so since we figured out each other's identities; tell me why?" he asked then she stopped her laughter.

"I told you why" she answered.

"You weren't clear about it" he said.

"I think I was"

"Babs; come on" he looked at her "What is it?"

"You promise you won't laugh?" she asked

"Promise"

"It's because of mom; once she left with my brother at first I thought she left because she hated me and didn't want anything to do with me and my father; but then I found a paper hidden in my drawer that said 'It's not you Barb it's me; I don't want to live in fear anymore; terrorized of what will happen next to Gotham' she said".

He nodded his head as he let her continue; "most of GCPD officers aren't good enough and they don't care so I wanted to be like dad; to be able to help but dad didn't let me so this is the second best way" she said.

"I'm sorry" he said "Well for me; after my parents died and Bruce took me in; I figured out he was Batman and wanted to help him so no one would go through what I did" he said.

They sighed in unison; "Look I know you mean good and all but-" he was cut off.

"But what Robin?" she snapped "You two say that it's because I'm untrained but if that was the case Batman would have trained me himself; I will do this with or without your 'approval' Dick" she yelled then she stood up to leave.

He stood up and hulled her by her shoulders and said "Barbara I just don't want to see you getting hurt".

"I'm a big girl I can handle myself" she said.

"If you think what Joker did to us was the worst then you are wrong, Babs I don't want you risking your life like us" he said.

"Then talk to Batman; let him train me and help me get better" she said and with that she left.


	11. talk to Bats

**Bat Cave**

**March 28****th****, 00:16**

Robin came back from patrolling Gotham; and Batman was still on the computer in his Batman suite but didn't have his cowl; Barbara had convinced him that Batman was wrong; and that he should give her a chance.

"Batman I need to talk to you" Robin said taking off his mask.

"What is it Robin? I'm busy" Batman said.

"It's about Batgirl; I have some good news and some bad news" he said then Batman turned around his chair to see his son clearly"

"The good news is I figured out who she is; she's Barbara… the bad news is she won't stop the hero gig. So I thought maybe for her safety we should try training her ourselves".

"What?" he almost yelled and got up from his chair.

"Look Bruce; I know Babs; and she is the most headed strong and stubborn girl I ever knew, if she says she won't stop then there is nothing we can do to stop her; the best we can do for everyone around her is to train her ourselves then take her to the Team"

Bruce sighed and said "Fine; under one condition: You'll be the one to train her here".

Dick just nodded in agreement; and pulled out his phone to text Babs.

_-Babs; R U awake? _

_-Yeah; what's up?_

_-Guess what_

_-What? _

_-Batman says that he will agree to train you_

_-O.O really?_

_-Actually I will be the one to train you but you get the point_

_-Thanks Dick; you're the best_

_-Well it's time to sleep; we have school tomorrow _

_-You mean today; Dick it's passed midnight_

_-You couldn't let it slip away could you?_

_-Nope __ hahaha._

With that he closed his phone and ran upstairs to sleep.

**Gotham Academy**

**March 28****th****, 08:13**

"Guess who" a pair of hands covered Barbara's eyes while she was closing her locker.

"Is he a black headed; blue eyed **shorty**; who just so happened to be my best friend?" she asked in a teasing tone.

He removed his hands then put one of them on his chest and said "Hurtful; you're right but still hurtful" she laughed "Just wait a year or two and I'll be towering over you".

"Sure Dick" she said in a disbelieving and a teasing tone still laughing.

"You'll see" he said.

"So which time should I come for training?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you could come straight from school; we'll do our homework then train and after that we could have some hot cocoa with some of Alfred's homemade cookies" he said.

"Well when you bring Alfred's homemade cookies in to this how could I say no?" she laughed.

"Yeah; no one can say no to Alfred's cookies, not even Batman himself could do it" the laughed together.

The bell then rang "Come on; we don't want to be late to Mr. Edwards' class" she said then they walked together out of the hallway.


	12. Homework and Training

**Wayne Manor**

**March 28****th****, 17:38**

"Hey; what did you get for number 20?" Dick asked as he and Babs were about to finish their homework.

"Sorry; that would be cheating" she smirked.

"It's not cheating; I'm just checking my answer, besides it's the last question" he said in a defensive tone.

"I thought you were the genius between us" she said mocking.

"Would you do it for two extra Alfred cookies?" Dick asked.

"Make it four; its double or nothing" she said.

"Deal" he said.

_After they had cocoa and cookies…_

"Okay so how do you get to the Bat Cave from here?" Barbara asked as she and Dick went throw the house; and then stopped in front of an old grandfather clock.

"Here" he gestured to the clock as she raised an eyebrow; suddenly Dick opened the glass and turned the knob and the clock slid revealing an entrance to the Bat cave; they went down stairs and saw Bruce on the computer in his Bat suit but his cowl was off.

"Hay Barbara" Bruce said not turning away from the computer.

"Hay Mr. Wayne; so are we good?" she asked.

Bruce turned "you just need to know three rules" he said.

"Number one: No killing; criminal or not" she nodded.

"Number two: if you had to make a choice between saving a civilian or capturing a villain; go for the save" Barbara nodded again.

"Number three: no telling secret identities to anyone unless I say it's okay" he finished and this time she said "I won't let you down Mr. Wayne".

"One more thing…" he said and Barbara looked at him "…Call me Bruce if we are alone" he continued with a slight smile; and she nodded her head for the third time this evening; and she and Dick went for the sparing.

"Do you want me to go easy on you; newbie?" Dick smirked in a challenging tone.

"Just try to keep up; Pixie Boots" she said accepting his challenge.

"I told you not to call me that" Dick said.

"Since when do I ever listen?" she said.

They counted to three and jumped at each other; she was trying to hit him but he was blocking her every move; they fought for a while; even not noticing Bruce had left; until he pinned her to the ground "Told you I'll win" he said.

"Fine I'll let you stay the winner this time" she sighed.

"I don't really think you have a choice" he said then tightened his grip on her arms.

"You just wait pixie boots; I'll beat the crap out of you after a couple months" she said.

"Keep convincing yourself that" he told her smirking; then they laughed.

Then Alfred came knocking on the door; they backed away from each other once he came and then Alfred said "Miss. Barbara I just needed to inform you that your father will be here anytime soon".

"Thanks Alfie; I'll be right up" Barbara said "See you later; Dick" and with that she left.


	13. First Patrols and Dates

**Gotham**

**November 13****th****, 21:16**

_After 8 Months…_

"Finally; my first patrol" Batgirl said to Robin as they were sitting on the rooftop in the dark night.

"Finally someone to talk to; Bats is just not a conversation kinda guy" Robin said with a chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure he knows you said that" she said laughing "you better take that back".

Robin opens his mouth to speak but he gets cut off by the sound of his utility belt beeping "Let's go check it out" he says then grabs his hook; she grabs hers and they leave.

"Who do you think is there?" Batgirl said once they were on the ground.

"That's what we will find out" Robin said in a low voice; then they stopped in front of a window and he polled a laser beam that looks like a pin from his utility belt and opened a circle whole in the window.

"Ladies first" he said gesturing to her to come in.

"Age before beauty" he wasn't _that_ older than her; but she still has to tease.

They were cut off by the sound of Harley laughing "You were right Ivy; this did make me feel better".

"No problem Harl" Poison Ivy said.

"To bad Catwoman couldn't make it" Harley said with a disappointed look.

"She has a date with that rich boyfriend of hers; Bruce Wayne I think" Ivy said.

Robin and Batgirl looked at each other in discus look then shock their heads.

"Not so fast you two" Batgirl said as she and Robin got out of the dark and saw Ivy and Harley stealing money from the ATM.

"Look Ivy; Bird Brain brought his date" Harley said.

"Drop the money and we will go easy on you" Robin said.

Ivy and Harley looked at each other; Ivy quickly threw seeds at them and she and Harley started running.

Robin and Batgirl dodged the seeds and ran after them.

"So let me guess; Harley and Joker had a fight and Ivy is trying to help her? You know usually ice cream can fix a broken heart" Batgirl said sarcastically as they were running.

"Tell them that" Robin said as they took a turn after Harley and Ivy; and they caught up to them.

Batgirl handled Harley and her big hammer while Robin took care of Ivy and her plants; and then they handcuffed them.

"So Ivy do you have a _plant_?" Harley said then burst out laughing "Get it; Plant"; Ivy sighed.

"So we do the patrol on the night Boss has a date?" Batgirl says sarcastically to Robin while the police take Harley and Ivy away.

"Figures; no wonder he told me to come along" Robin said shaking his head.

"Hay; I wanted to ask you something" Batgirl said.

"Ask away" Robin raised his head and said.

"Does Catwoman know the big secret? I mean she _is_ dating Bruce Wayne and occasionally flirts with Batman" Batgirl asks.

Robin shakes his head and said "I don't know actually; he never says".

"Well I'm definitely not asking him" Batgirl says.

"Doesn't matter I'm sure he knows you said that" Robin says with a smirk "Well your first patrol isn't over so let's get back to the rooftop".

They grabbed their hooks and left.

**Bat Cave**

**November 13****th****, 23:59**

Robin came in the Bat Cave and took his mask off; "I'm back" he said to Batman.

"I can see that; so how did it go?" Batman asked.

"Great; just Ivy and Harley tried robbing the bank but we stopped them, after that it was pretty boring" he answered "So what did you do?" Robin asked with a smirk.

"Work; I was down here all the time" Batman said.

"Really?" Robin asked then Batman nodded; Robin was now in his civvies and going upstairs "Next time tell Selina I said hi" and with that he left the Bat cave.


	14. We are NOT dating

**Gotham Academy**

**November 14****th****, 09:56**

Barbara was sitting in the class room with Bette and Artemis; when Dick came.

"I knew it" Dick said as he sat down "You two _were_ planning on stealing my best friend".

They laughed then Bette spoke "So… Best friend huh? If you asked me you two looked like you're dating" Dick and Barbara couldn't be redder as Bette and Artemis burst into laughter.

"Yeah; you two are close… too close to be _just_ best friends" Artemis teased.

"Were not dating" Babs almost yelled together.

"Yeah Babs and I are just best friends" Dick said.

"I don't know; between the nicknames; you two hanging out together and in every gala Mr. Wayne throws you two just disappear and " Bette said and everyone looked at her.

" " Bette answered the unspoken question; then the bell rang and they stood up and left for class with no other word.

**Gotham**

**November 14****th****, 22:34**

"That's it; nice and easy" Catwoman told herself as she was opening a glass in the museum that contains a cat statue.

"Drop it" Robin said; Catwoman turned around to see Robin and Batgirl.

"Oooh it's you" Catwoman said in a disappointed tone "And you brought a date".

"Were not dating" Batgirl said in defensive tone.

"Whatever you say honey" Catwoman said "Where is your boss?"

"Busy" Robin said.

"Well; tell him I had fun last night" Catwoman said then backflip away; Robin and Batgirl chased after her.

"There you got your answer; she _does_ know" Robin said as they were running after her.

"I don't know why but that doesn't shock me" Batgirl said.

After a long run they caught up to Catwoman; "Man you _are_ fast" Batgirl said after they handcuffed Catwoman.

"Okay love birds you caught me" Catwoman said.

"Were not love birds" Robin said.

"Are you saying you two _don't_ like each other?" Catwoman said in teasing way.

"Aaahh…" was the only thing they could say as Robin turned red as his costume and Batgirl was as red as her hair.

"Point proven" Catwoman said; then the police came.

"We will handle it from here" commissioner Gordon said to them then they grabbed their hooks and left.

"That was awkward" Robin said as he cleared his throat and sat down on the rooftop.

"Yeah; why does everyone think were dating?" Batgirl said as she sat down next to him; it's not like she didn't want to but she will never admit it to him.

"I don't know; first Harley then Bette and Artemis and now Catwoman" he said.

"Hey I need to ask you something" Batgirl said.

"What is it?" he said.

"Sometimes I see you in your Robin's suit but we don't have patrol and there are no crimes; where do you go?"

"I'm not telling it's a surprise" he said.

"A surprise?" she asked confused.

"Yep; you just have to wait to find out" he said.

"It's not gonna be a secret girlfriend; is it?" she asked.

"No; not a girlfriend" he said; Batgirl was trying real hard not to let him see the relief she had.

"Why? Were you jealous?" Robin said in a teasing way.

"No I wasn't" Batgirl said really quickly "I mean why would I be jealous if you had a girlfriend?" she stumbled on that part.

"You were" Robin said "You _are _jealous" he was enjoying this too much.

"Oooh I see what's going on; you _want_ me to be jealous" she said.

"No; why would I want that?" Robin asked as he was still smiling.

"Because you are such a _Dick_" she said laughing.

"Wow I haven't heard _that _one before" he said.

"Who would say that joke? Bats?" she asked.

"No; I was talking about Kid Flash" he said.

"Kid Flash? That kid who helps The Flash in Central? How would you know him?" she asked.

"We had some time to hang out while we were starting; he is my best friend" he said.

"I'm offended" she said putting a hand on her chest.

"He's my best guy friend; you're my best girl" he said.

"Don't let Bette hear you say that; you'll never make it alive after that" she teased.

"I meant my best girl friend" he said.

"That _still_ doesn't help" she teased.

"There was a space there; you're my best girl space friend" he said.

"I know that; I was teasing, you _are_ such a Dick" she said laughing as he then sighed.


	15. Jason

**Gotham**

**September 23****rd**** 2012, 03:16**

_Tap; Tap_ Barbara hears the taping on her window and goes to open it and sees Robin.

-"Dick? What are you doing here? It's three in the morning" she question.

-"What I can't come to see my best friend? And happy birthday by the way" he says.

-"Okay what's wrong? Was it Bruce? Do I need to go make the cocoa?"

-"He got a new one".

-"A new one?"

-"A new son; a new Robin he is replacing me with Jason Todd"

-"Did he say that?"

-"No but he was clearly thinking about it".

-"You don't know that; maybe he was just bringing him in; 'cause he is probably another orphan; let's talk about it over a nice cup of hot cocoa" she runs and comes back a few minutes after.

"Okay so what exactly happen?" she asked sitting next to him.

_Flashback – __**A/N: just pretend he is telling her the story in the flashback**_

"Dick; come in here" Bruce shouted as he closed the front door behind him.

"What is it Bruce?" Dick asked coming in the room.

"Come and meat your brother" Bruce points to the kid standing between him and Alfred.

"I'm Jason" the kid spoke.

"Jason will be helping us on patrols too; as Robin" Bruce said; _is he replacing me? ooh I'm not giving up Robin._

"So does this mean that I won't be…?" Dick didn't finish his sentence.

"Oooh you will still be Robin" Bruce said "But he will be the second Robin; I'm going on patrol; Dick you stay here".

"But Bruce…" Dick tries to protest.

"Stay here" Bruce demands then leaves.

"Alfred I'm leaving" Dick stated.

"Where to; Master Dick?" Alfred asks.

"I'm going to see Babs" and with that he left.

_End of flashback_

-"He told me not to go on patrol; the last time he said that was when I was eleven" Dick said.

-"I'm sure it didn't mean anything" Babs said.

-"Yes; he is replacing me but he wants me to leave on my own"

-"I think when it comes to Batman; he would have said if he didn't want someone around".

-"Well if there is something I know is that he is telling me to leave".

-"No he isn't why don't you come down? So what did you bring me for my birthday?"

-"It's a surprise"

-"Is it the same surprise?"

"Nop; that surprise has to wait"

-"It's been a year and 6 months"

-"I know; but I love it when you get really impatient like that".

-"You have a series problem; pixie boots"

-"I told you not to call me that"

-"And I told you I'll never listen".


	16. Happy Birthday

**Gotham**

**September 23****rd****, 14:16**

"Open your eyes" Dick said to Babs who was at the manor closing her eyes; she did as told.

"Surprise" everyone yelled.

There stood: her dad; Bette; Artemis; Bruce; Jason; the seven members of the Justice League out of costume and a couple friends of school.

"Happy birthday Babs" Dick said from behind her.

"Oooh my god; you guys" Babs was speechless. There were many 'Happy Birthday' said around.

* * *

"So Barb; did Robin show up?" Bette asked which lead to Babs and Dick to chock on their drinks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Babs said.

"Oooh come on we know you have a crush on the Boy Wonder" Bette said; Babs then blushed and Dick laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Jason came out of nowhere "Aren't you the one who drools on the Batgirl poster that you have upstairs in your room?"

"Jason" Dick yelled as Bette; Artemis and Babs laughed.

"Yeah the Wall-Man is here" came a voice from the door.

"Wally? What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming to Gotham" Artemis said as Wally came close to them.

"I never miss a good party" Wally said then stood next to her and gave her a quick kiss on the check.

"How do you know Mr. Wayne and Dick?" Artemis asked.

"Mr. Wayne works with my Uncle" Wally said.

"Uuuhh; who is this?" Bette asked saving Robin's identity without knowing.

"This is Wally; my boyfriend" Artemis said.

"Your boyfriend? How come we never heard you have a boyfriend?" Bette asked

"So; is Bruce dating that woman?" Bette asked; they looked and there was Bruce and Diana dancing.

"Man; Bruce can get any woman he wants; I bet he can even date Wonder Woman if he liked" Bette said then Dick and Babs burst into laughter.

"I bet he could" Babs said between laughter.

* * *

"Wait I still haven't gave you a gift" Dick said as he holed Babs with her wrist as the party was over and the guests were gone.

"Dick you know you don't have to bring me a gift" Babs said.

"I want to give you something" he said; then he poled a jewelry box from his pocket; he opened it and there was a necklace with a gold stone.

"Dick I can't take that" Babs tried to protest.

"Don't worry; it didn't cost me anything" Dick said.

"I know; but Dick this is your mother's necklace" Babs said.

"Please Babs; I want you to have it; I'm not going to wear it" he said; then he went from behind her; put her hair on the side and dressed her the necklace.

-"Dick; it's beautiful" Babs asked.

-"It looks great on you" Dick said.

-"Do you think she is okay with it?"

-"What?"

-"Your mother. Will she be okay with me having it?"

-"Of course; she would want someone special to wear it; and if she knew you I'm sure she will be happy with it"

-"Thanks"

Babs hugged Dick and then Jason came in.

"So Dick; you and Barb huh?" Jason asked which lead to Babs and Dick breaking their hug.

"I still didn't beat you up for what you said back there" Dick said.

"What? Oooh you mean the thing about you drooling on the poster you keep in your underwear drawer" Jason said; Dick was blushing hard now then ran after him.

After a couple minutes he came back running with a poster in his hand.

"Here you go Barb" Jason said then ran out; he gave her a poster; she opened it to look at it and burst out laughing. _It was a Batgirl poster._


	17. Happy Birthday 2

**Wayne Manor**

**September 23****rd**** 2013, 14:35**

-"hi Jay" Barbara said.

-"Hi Barb" Jason said.

-"What's up Jay? How do you like the hero gig?"

-"It's great"

-"And you and Dick?"

-"Great; I still tease him about his Batgirl poster but were good"

Barb was now laughing real hard and losing her balance.

"What's so funny?" Dick asked coming in to see them.

"Nothing" they mumbled together.

"You know I was trained by him too; I know when people are hiding something" Dick said.

"Nothing; Pixie Boots" Babs said chuckling.

"Don't call me that" Dick said.

"You know I don't listen" Babs said.

"Yeah; so Batman said that you and I are not going on patrol only him and Robin; so I've been thinking to go watch a movie" he said nervously.

"Like a date?" Babs asked.

"No… I mean yes… I mean if you want to…" Dick tried to talk; but then Jason cleared his throat.

"Wow Dick; you can go toe to toe with Joker but asking Barb on a date is too hard?" Jason said then left.

"So; you and Jason are close now?" Babs asked with a teasing tone.

"Yeah; turned out we have a lot in common" he said.

-"And you let him in your room?" Babs asked with that teasing tone again.

-"Yeah; why do you ask?" Dick asked curiously.

-"No reason" she said.

-"Really; are you trying to lie to someone who was trained by Batman himself?"

-"I'm not doing anything"

-"Oooh happy birthday by the way"

-"Speaking of birthdays; when will you tell me that surprise? It's been two years and a half now".

-"Not today"

-"Really?"

-"Yes; you'll have to wait longer"

-"At least tell me what is it?"

-"You'll find out"

-"Really; one surprise takes you two years and a half and you still won't tell me?" she asked; she already knew about the team but she wanted to hear it from him.

-"So; about that date"

-"Who said it was a date?" she teased.

-"Well; I mean… if you don't want…"

-"I was teasing; man you really need to take a chill pill Pixie Boots"

They laughed together.

* * *

"That movie was hilarious" Babs said laughing and opening the door to her house.

"Yeah and the part were they used the woman's head as a bowling ball" Dick said laughing.

"We were probably the only two who were laughing at the horror film while everyone else was screaming" Babs said.

"That was awesome" Dick said.

"Thanks Dick; tonight was pretty astrou; this is the best birthday ever" Babs said.

Dick leaned to her to kiss her; but before their lips touched his phone rang; they got apart and he picked his phone.

"Hello" he said to the phone.

"Alfred what's the matter? why are you crying?" Dick said.

"What's going on?" Babs asked.

Dick's eyes widened; his phone fell and he felt to the ground; Babs picked the phone and kneeled next to Dick.

-"Alfred; what's happening?" Babs asked to the phone.

-"It's Master Jason... he..."

-"What happened to Jason?"

-"He is dead; Joker killed him"

The phone felt to the ground again and Babs was now crying next to Dick.

* * *

_After the funural_

-"It was all my fault" Robin said as he was on top of Wayne Enterprises to no one; he was alone in the middle of the night.

-"No it wasn't" came a female voice from behind him; it was Batgirl; she came and sat next to him.

-"Yes it was; I asked Batman for a night off; if i was there I could have saved him"

-"No; Batman told me he ran after Joker and it happened so fast even Batman couldn't do anything"

-"But that's just it; he ran after Joker because he wanted to prove himself to be a good Robin; he wanted to be the better Robin"

-"You don't know that"

-"Yes I do; a couple days ago I heard him talking in his sleep on how he needed to be a better Robin; if I just gave up the mantle of Robin non of this would have happened"

-"Dick; it's okay, I know it hurts but somethings just happen and you can't change it"

With that they hugged


	18. Batgirl B16

**Bat Cave**

**October 13th****, 12:36**

"Are you ready?" Dick asked.

"Ready as I'll always be for this mysterious thing" Babs answered.

"Here; put these on" he said then he gave her a pair of dark glasses just like his; they were in their civvies but with the 'identity hiding' dark sunglasses.

"Now remember; I'm Robin and only Robin and you are Batgirl" he explained.

"Can I still call you Boy Wonder?" she asked teasing.

"Yes; but Pixie Boots is off limits; no slipups okay?" he said then she nodded.

"Right this way" he said then pointed to the zeta tube and they walked together.

_Recognized Robin B01; Batgirl B16_

**Mount Justice**

******October 13th**, 12:37

_Recognized Robin B01; Batgirl B16_

She was shocked when she heard that; and apparently everyone there was too.

"Batgirl; this is the Young Justice team" Robin said; everyone stood up in shock; well everyone but Kaldur.

"Welcome Batgirl, I am Kaldur and these are Megan; Connor; Artemis; Wally; Tula; Garth; Zatanna and Raquel" Kaldur said pointing to everyone.

"Wait you are…" Wally almost blew her identity.

"Batgirl" she said glaring at him then he got it.

"I have never heard of 'Batgirl'" Zatanna said with an annoyed tone.

"That's because Batman keeps me on the down lode while he and Robin are doing the 'Dynamic Due' thing" Batgirl said.

"Well; will someone show her around so she wouldn't get lost?" Megan asked.

"I'm pretty sure Robin wouldn't mind doing it" Wally teased.

"Aaahh; sure" Robin said; then he and Batgirl left together.

* * *

"What are these holograms for?" Batgirl asked as they entered yet another room.

"This is the Grotto; and we put a hologram for each death we had on the team" he said.

"Wait is that a Jason hologram?" she asked.

"Yeah I used to remember we were both named 'Robin' and it was simply confusing" he said with a chuckle but he really couldn't hide the pain.

"Wait he was a team member? But I was Batgirl before he became Robin" she said.

"Batman thought if he was in the team he will get help on his fighting skills from Black Canary; you know since he wasn't as skilled as the you; me and him" he said "But it didn't work; he died".

"I'm sorry; I know it hurts; he was your brother; but his death was as hard to you as to anyone" she said and he just nodded and point to her out.

"So are you going to tell Wally that we are dating?" Babs asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I think he will figure it out by himself" Dick said smiling.


	19. Truth or Dare?

**Mount Justice**

**October 13****th****, 13:16**

"Hey; your back" Wally said to Robin and Batgirl as they sat on the couch.

"Yeah; so what do you so around here to have fun?" Batgirl asked.

"Oooh he enjoys emptying the fridge" Artemis answered.

"Hey" Wally said in an offended tone.

"Well; how about we play a game" Zatanna said.

"What kind of game?" Raquel asked.

"Oooh; how about truth or dare?" Megan asked.

"Yeah; that would be so much fun" Wally said.

"Uuuhh; what's that?" Tula asked the question that she; Garth and Kaldur were wondering.

"Yeah; I am not familiar with this 'Truth or Dare' game" Kaldur said.

"It's a party game, you take an empty bottle; you spin it around; whoever the bottom lands on will be the host who will ask the question 'truth or dare' to the person that the top lands on; if the person picks 'truth' he will answer whatever the host asks; if he picks 'dare' he will have to do whatever the host tells him to" Robin explained.

"Okay; I'll go bring an empty bottle" Raquel said; a couple of seconds later she came back with an empty bottle; they all sat down in a circle.

It spun around and landed on Artemis and Batgirl.

Batgirl: "Truth or Dare?"

Artemis: "dare"

Batgirl: "I dare you to put makeup on"

They all laughed; as Artemis got up and went to Megan's room; after a minute she came back wearing a light green makeup; and mouthing 'I hate you' to Batgirl.

Robin: "Nice one; BG"

They spun the bottle; it spun around and landed on Tula and Wally.

Wally: "Truth or Dare?"

Tula: "Truth"

Wally: "If you would date anyone in this room besides your boyfriend here; who would it be and why?"

Tula: "I would pick Connor; because Kaldur is my ex; you are a big pain; and Robin is just… Robin"

They spun the bottle; it spun around and landed on Megan and Robin.

Robin: "Truth or Dare?"

Megan: "Dare"

Robin: "I dare you to stay as a female member of one of the justice league male members for three rounds; and you can't use Martian Manhunter"

Megan then turned to a female version of Batman.

Robin: "Wow; that will give me nightmares"

Megan: "It should"

It spun around and landed on Garth and Raquel.

Raquel: "Truth or Dare?"

Garth: "Truth"

Raquel: "What are our flaws in your eyes?"

Garth: "Uuuhh; Connor you have anger management issues; Megan sometimes you are over perky; Artemis same as Connor; Wally you're too reckless; Raquel you're too eager to fight sometimes; Kaldur you're too series; Zatanna you're too emotional; Robin you're kinda dark but you know how to have fun; Batgirl I don't know you; Tula you know how to keep a secret but sometimes it isn't good"

They spun the bottle; it spun around and landed on Connor and Zatanna.

Zatanna: "Truth or Dare?"

Connor: "Dare"

Zatanna: "I dare you to put ice down your pants"

Connor tried not to let them feel his tense and got up; then a couple seconds later he came back in a wet pant.

They spun the bottle; it spun around and landed on Kaldur and the Batwoman-like Megan.

Megan: "Truth or Dare?"

Kaldur: "Truth"

Megan: "If you had the chance to be anyone in the world; who would it be?"

Kaldur: "I would have not chosen anyone; that is because I love my life how it is".

Now Megan changed back to normal as the three rounds were up.

They spun the bottle; it spun around and landed on Robin and Batgirl.

Batgirl: "Truth or Dare?"

Robin: "Dare"

Batgirl: "I dare you to call Batman and sing to him the 'I'm a Barbie Girl' song".

Everyone looked in shock at Batgirl who was smirking; Robin took the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello" came Bruce's voice on the phone.

"Honey; come back to bed" a female voice came in the background on the phone; it was probably Selina (Catwoman).

Everyone burst into laughter as Batgirl looked to each other in discus and shock their heads.

Robin: "I'm a Barbie girl; in the Barbie world; life from plastic is fantastic; you can brush my hear; undress me everywhere; imagination; life is your creation"

He closed the phone and they all burst into laughter.

Robin: "If I get killed; it's your falt"


	20. Chapter 20

**Mount Justice**

**October 13th, 14:01**

"Team Report to the mission room" Batman's voice came out of nowhere and everyone ran out of the game to the mission room.

Batman: "Team; scarecrow; Bane and Clayface escaped Arkaham and I need you to stop them. Aqualad your team will be splitting into three squads; you already faced Clayface and Bane but you never fought scarecrow so I want Robin and Batgirl to be on the lookout for him".

Connor: "But isn't that your city? If were covering your work what will you be doing?"

Batman: "I will be handling Joker; if you see him anywhere near you just run out of there and radio me your location; understood?"

They all nodded.

Batman: "And Robin; never sing that song again".

Robin: "How did you know?"

Batman: "I'm Batman I know everything"

Batman glared at them and they all shock in fear.

Batman: "Plus... you forgot that I have caller ID"

They looked at each other then Robin face palmed and said "I knew I forgot something".

* * *

Miss Martian: "were here; going into camaflauge mood"

Aquald: "Okay; Superboy; Miss Martian; Artemis and Zatanna you are going after Bane. Raquel; Tempest; Aquagirl and I will go after Clayface. Robin; Batgirl and Kid Flash will go after Scarecrow".

They all nodded.

Once the Bio Ship landed they all went out and spreaded into the teams.

* * *

Miss Martian: "So what do you guys think of Batgirl?"

Superboy: "She is nice and funny".

Artemis: "She is really fun to hang out with".

Zatanna: "She is OK"

Bane: "Oooh are you jealous chica? I would understand if you are jealous of the Batbrat"

They turn around to see Bane looking at them; Miss M opens the link on her mind to contact the three others.

Superboy: "_So do you guys know how are we gonna do it?_"

Artemis: "_I say that Superboy and I distract him while Zee and Miss M cut that pipe off_".

Superboy went to hit him and Artemis started shooting arrows at him; Superboy did have a lucky hit to Bane's face but he was hit in the stomach and flew across the room.

Zatanna: "Morf skcor dna yalc etaerc eht tseprahs efink ot reve yats".

Then a knife was formed and Miss M used her tellapathy to take the knife and cut the pipe before Bane could move; he then turned to normal and Superboy punched him in the stomach and he flew across the room and he hit the wall and was knocked out.

* * *

Aquagirl: "So; where do you think he is?"

Rocket: "I don't know but I have a feeling he will find us"

Clayface: "You're right".

They looked over to ther right and saw Clayface and before they knew it they were in a full out battle with him; Aqualad then spilled water at him and Electrocuted him.

* * *

Kid Flash: "Wait; who is this Scarecrow guy?"

Robin: "He is a villain who uses a variety of drugs and psychological tactics to use the fears and phobias of his adversaries".

Batgirl: "A small sniff from the toxen and you will see your bigest fears in the matter of seconds".

Kid Flash: "Okay; so do you have some kind of antidote?"

Robin & Batgirl: "In the Bat cave"

Kid Flash: "So where do we find Scarcrow in his field?"

Then he bursts out laughing; but he was the only one laughing.

Kid Flash: "Get it? a scarecrow in the field like in the battle field"

Batgirl: "Wow; Robin was right about your jokes"

Then they heard footsteps from behind them; they turned around to see scarecrow.

Scarecrow: "So; Batman sended the Boy Blunder and the Batbrat to fight me".

Then they were fighting him; he then snock up behind Robin and was going to spray him with lnock out gas but Batgirl pushed him out of the way so he was saved but she was sprayed with it and felt down.

Robin screamed: "Batgirl".

He went to her and tried waking her up but he couldn't do anything.

Joker: "Oooh come down; Bird Brain it isn't fear toxen; it's knock out gas. HAHAHAHAHAHA".


	21. Joker has tricks but help will arrive

Then Joker came out of the shadows laughing.

Robin: "Joker".

Kid Flash putted his finger to his ear and said "Batman we found Joker".

Joker: "Is that Batsy? Tell him I said hi"

Batman (on the intercom): "I'm on my way; you guys run"

Kid Flash: "And another thing... Batgirl was sprayed with knock out gas".

Batman (on the intercom): "Tell Robin to get her out of there now".

Kid Flash: "Got it. Rob; Bats says we got to go now"

Joker: "It wouldn't be because of something I did; would it?"

Then Harley came out of nowhere and sprayed them both with knock out gas and they went to the floor.

* * *

Kaldur (on the intercom): "Team report status".

Miss Martian (on the intercom): "Sucsess; we captured Bane"

Kaldur (on the intercom): "Good; we captured Clayface. Robin repurt status"

Silence was all they heard.

Kaldur (on the intercom): "Kid Flash; Batgirl do you read?"

Silence again.

Kaldur (on the intercom): "Miss Martian try reaching them the other way".

After a minute.

Miss Martian (on the intercom): "I don't pick up on anyone of them"

Artemis (on the intercom): "Do you think something bad happened to them?"

Aquagirl (on the intercom): "Maybe we should look for them; I mean how hard can finding the three of them in one city?"

Raquel (on the intercom): "If we are talking about Gotham city then this should take long".

* * *

Robin; Batgirl and Kid Flash wake up to find themselves each tied up to a chair.

Harley: "Look pudin; Bird Brain and the Batbrat are awake".

Joker: "Oooh hello kids; you know it's really rude not to interduce me to your friend over there".

Batgirl: "What do you want Joker?".

Joker: "Well to have a couple laughs of course; HAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

Kid Flash: "Let us go".

Joker: "Come down there sunny; I'm talking to Bratgirl how rude of you to jump in on the conversation".

Robin: "Stop fooling around Joker; this isn't a game".

Joker: "Actually Bird Boy; you're wrong it is a game".

Robin (Thinking): "_Megan; do you hear me?_"

Miss M: _"Yes Robin; where are you?"_

Robin: _"I don't know; Joker caught us"._

Aqualad: _"Batgirl; Robin and Kid do you all read?"_

Robin; Batgirl and KF: _"Yeah"._

Robin: _"Aqualad tell Batman about what happened"._

Joker: "Oooh and Robin tell your friends that they will never find you".

Kid Flash: "How did you know?"

Joker: "I have my ways; by the way you can forget about Batman tracking you down 'cause I took your utility belts and broke the traker in it and took your comunicaters".

Kid Flash: "So what now? I mean you caught us but what are you going to do now?"

Joker: "Glad you asked"

He said then left the room with Harley following him.

Then Joker's voice can be heard "Let me tell you how it goes... you will fight for your lives as you face challenges; each challenge is harder then the other... if you survive you can leave... if you don't well we all now what's going to happen then HAHAHAHAHA".

Then he pushes a button and they are free from the ropes.

Robin: "OK; let's go... Wait we still don't have our utility belts".

Robin and Batgirl reach their waists to find their utility belts are gone.

Batgirl: "Aaaah I feel naked... And not in a fun way"

The boys give her a look but she doesn't notice.

Kid Flash: "We still don't know where are we"

Robin: "OK then; come down, we have to play Joker's sick game but we have to be carefull; KF just remember to slow down and not go running into traps"

Kid Flash: "Your asking the fastest kid alive to slow down?"

Robin: "Basically"

* * *

Aqualad and the others met at the Bio ship as he entered he called the Justice League Watchtower and Wonder Wwoman answered since she was on dutie gard on the tower.

Wonder Woman: "Hello"

Aqualad: "Wonder Woman; we have a situation"

Wonder Woman: "What kind of situation?"

Aqualad: "Robin; Batgirl and Kid were taking by Joker".

Wonder Woman: "What? OK I'll contact Batman immediately you guys wait for his comands"

Aqualad: "Alright"

Diana pressed a couple buttons and then Batman showed up on the screen.

Batman: "What is it Diana? I'm busy"

Wonder Woman: "Bruce; he has them; Joker has Dick Barbara and Wally".

Batman screamed: "What?"

Wonder Woman: "I'll send Superman over..."

Batman: "No need Diana; I can handle... "

Wonder Woman: "Listen to me Bruce; I know you hate any Justice Leaguer going to Gotham but this is series; if one of them gets hurt or worst you being too stuborn won't help then so I'm sending Superman there or I'm coming myself".

Batman (sighes): "Fine; only you can come. I don't want Luthor pulling any sceams if Superman came to Gotham"

Wonder Woman: "I'm on my way"

She closes the screen and calls for Flash and says "Flash I'm going to Gotham you have to watch over the Watchtower while I'm gone".

In a second he is there.

Flash: "Alright; I'm here you can go"

Wonder Woman: "See ya later"

Then she runs to the zeta tubes as the female voice announces her arrival to the Bat Cave.

_Recognized: Wonder Woman 03_

Alfred: "Misstres Diana; pardon my rudeness but what are you doing her?"

Wonder Woman: "I'm her to help Bruce; can you give me his location?"

Alfred: "Why yes of course"

He runs to the computer then in a minute he comes back with a Tablet-Like divice and gives it to her; it has a map of where exactly Batman is.

Wonder Woman: "Thank you Alfred"

Then she flies away.


	22. Challenges and Helpers

Robin; Batgirl and Kid Flash were walking in a dark room.

Kid Flash: "You know I can leave this house before Joker can even blink".

Robin: "Yes; but with the Joker this house is probably booby-trapped".

Kid Flash: "Wait; why was Joker working with Scarecrow? And why didn't Scarecrow spray us with that fear toxin you guys were talking about?"

Batgirl: "Let's just say: Joker is a one crazy man"

Joker (on the microphone): "Why thank you Bratgirl; but enough chit-chat it's time for the first challenge".

Then every goon Joker has appears in front of them; they were dozens of them everywhere; Robin and Batgirl were using their martial arts skills to fight them while Kid Flash was knocking them out with his super speed; it took sometime but all the goons were defeated.

Joker (on the microphone): "Congratulations; you passed level one; let's finish the rest of the game HAHAHAHAHAHA".

Kid Flash: "Man; I am so sick of that laugh".

Robin & Batgirl: "You get used to it".

They started walking again; then they saw Joker-Like laughing robots with guns and they started shooting at the three heroes.

They were dodging the bullets but more goons came and it was harder to keep up.

Robin: "KF; let's finish this".

He looked at Kid Flash and he nodded.

Kid Flash started spinning around the robots to make a tornado that took them down.

Joker (on the microphone): "Wow; sunny you are no fun but the game isn't over yet".

Kid Flash: "Wow; Gotham criminals are crazy".

Robin & Batgirl: "You have no idea".

Kid Flash: "Do you think anyone is looking for us?"

Robin (Whispering): "I'll try to contact M'gann".

Robin (Thinking): _"Miss M; do you read?"_

Miss Martian: _"Yes Robin; do you have any idea on where you are?"_

Robin: _"Not a clue; but it's definitely in Gotham"_

Miss Martian: _"We contacted the Justice League Watchtower and help is on the way"_

Robin: _"Alright"_

Batgirl (Whispering): "So what did she say?"

Robin (Whispering): "They contacted the League and help will be here soon but untill then we are stuck here so we have to go along with Joker's game".

Kid Flash: "Huh; this is gonna be a long day".

Then they saw a door; they opened it carefully and walked out of the room they were in.

Suddenly Batman was there.

Kid Flash: "Batman? Thank God you are here".

Flash: "Come on yo; we have to go".

Robin: "Wait; KF stay away from him".

Kid Flash: "What are you talking about? This is Flash and he came to save us"

Batgirl: "No Robin is right; 'cause that's not Flash"

Flash: "What are you talking about yo?"

Robin: "If you were really Flash; prove it tell me what is KF's real name".

After a couple of seconds Flash turned into Clayface.

Clayface: "What gave me away?"

Robin: "You over played your part 'yo'".

He starts fighting but the three only dodge.

Robin: "We don't have our utility belts; we don't have those ice pills anywhere around here"

Batgirl: "Wait"

She puts her hand under the cowl and takes out two solid pills.

Batgirl: "I hid those in here just in case".

Robin: "Good job BG".

He takes one of the solid pills from here and throws it at Clayface while Batgirl throws the other one.

Joker (on the microphone): "Great job you two; let that be a lesson to you Sunny, never question a Bat".

Kid Flash: "Got that".

They start going again and they find another door; they open it to find three doors.

Kid Flash: "Which one to take? Do we splet up?"

Robin: "Negative; Batgirl and I don't have our utility belts and you don't know Gotham like we do; especially when it comes to Joker".

Batgirl: "We will enter each door and check it out?"

Robin: "Exactly"

* * *

Wonder Woman arrives next to the Bat-mobile and the car's ceiling opens and Batman is sitting there; she hops on and the car drives off.

Batman: "Okay; I tried tracking them down by the tracker in there utility belts and contacting them but it didn't work so I assumed Joker took there utility belts and broke the tracker".

Wonder Woman: "Did you try tracking Kid Flash instead of Robin or Batgirl?"

Batman: "I forgot that... I put a tracker on each member of the Team. I can track them"

He pushes one of the buttons in the car and a map shows up on the little screen.

Batman: "They are at the old Gotham harbour".

Wonder Woman: "Should I contact the Team and tell them to meet us there?"

Batman: "No; I don't want the rest of the Team going after Joker; I'll contact Red Tornado and tell him to give the Team a mission so they won't come here"

He presses a couple buttons then a red button starts beeping.

Batman: "Looks like we have to attend to some business before we go"

Then the car takes a sharp turn and zoomes out and stops at the museum.

Batman: "Stay here"

Wonder Woman: "Not a chance"

Batman: "Diana I said stay here"

He gets up and closes the door behind him and runs in and he sees Catwoman stealing a cat statue _(Shockers; never saw that coming)_.

Catwoman turns around with the statue in hand to see Batman she waves then leaves backfliping and gets away running; Batman runs after her when suddenly Wonder Woman appears in front of Catwoman.

Catwoman: "Oooh you brought company? I'm going to pretend that isn't an insult to me"

Wonder Woman then throws her lasso on her and raps her up and takes the statue.

Batman: "Good job; now let's go find them. wait a minute I thought I told you to stay in the car"

Wonder Woman: "Yes _Dad_".

Batman ignoes the sarcasm in her voice and goes to the car; Wonder Woman flies after him then gets in the Bat-mobile.

Wonder Woman: "Come on we don't have time".

Batman: "Agreed; they are probably scared and terrified".

Wonder Woman: "Hera help them"


	23. Chapter 23

Kid Flash: "Wait didn't Aqualad and them go to fight Clayface?"

Batgirl: "Yeah"

Kid Flash: "Then who was that?"

Robin: "There is more than one Clayface; the one we just fought was _Basil Karlo_, the original Clayface".

Batgirl: "The Clayface they fought with was _Matt Hagen_; the second Clayface".

Kid Flash: "That is just confusing; how do you guys keep up with this stuff?"

Robin & Batgirl: "You'll get used to it".

Kid Flash: "Will you guys stop that; geez I thought the Bat family was weird but now I'm sure of it".

They entered the first door and they saw the utility belts.

Kid Flash: "Are those...? Is he just giving them back?"

Batgirl: "I don't think so"

She put a finger to her mask and the cowl's eyes turned red.

Batgirl: "Yup; Joker forgot about the toys we keep in the masks; and I was right there is Lazer Beams all over the place".

Robin putted a finger to his mask and the mask's eyes turned red.

Kid Flash: "Wow; I got to get that for my mask".

Then Batgirl and Robin were doing flips and they reached for the utility belts they were able to wear them before Joker's voice came.

Joker (on the microphone): "No fair; I thought you would take the second door; ooh well that will give me something to laugh about later HAHAHAHAHA"

Kid Flash: "Have I ever mentioned that I _hate_ this city?"

Robin & Batgirl: "You don't know the half of it".

Kid Flash: "STOP THAT".

Joker (on the microphone): "Oooh what's the matter Sunny? You seem kinda down; do you want me to tell you a knock-knock joke? Okay knock kcock"

Robin, Batgirl and KF: "Who's there?"

Joker (on the microphone): "Alec"

Robin, Batgirl and KF: "Alec who?"

Joker (on the microphone): "Alec-tricity; isn't that a shock? HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Then they get electrocuted; but it wasn't strong enough to knock them out; so Robin takes out his Batarang and throws it. It goes flying across the room and it hits the electrocutor and they stand up as the electricity flying in the room stops.

Joker (on the microphone): "Oooh Bird Brain I forgot about your toys"

Harley (on the microphone): "Pudin I Just finished putting the bomb in the room they are in"

Joker (on the microphone): "Harley; you idiot can't you see me talking to Bird Brain? Don't mind what the idiot just said just keep going"

Robin: "Come on we need to get out of here"

They run towards the door and just as they jump out the room explodes and Robin sheelds Batgirl while KF sheelds himself behind the desk that was next to the room's door.

Robin: "Are you guys okay?"

KF: "Yeah"

Batgirl: "I've been throw worst".

KF: "Remind me to never come visit".

Batgirl: "Let's just check the second door".

They stand up and walk towards the door they open it and they...

* * *

Batman: "Were here".

He parks the Bat-mobile and goes out and runs to the harbour.

Once they get in the door closes behind them and the floor opens and they fall down to a fire pit; but Wonder Woman grabs Batman and flies out of the trap.

Joker (on the microphone): "Oooh; look Batsy is here and he brought the swimsuit model with him; looks like I have to change my toys to work for two players".

Batman: "Joker where are you?"

Joker (on the microphone): "Now; now that would be telling HAHAHAHAHAHA".

Wonder Woman: "Alright I'll go search..."

Batman: "No; we don't need each of us falling into traps; we have to stay together if we want to find them and stay alive".

Wonder Woman: "Okay".

They start walking into the place and suddenly the walls turns into thorns and start closing in on the two of them.

Batman (points up): "Look"

Wonder Woman: "An exit; but were not gonna make it in time".

Batman reaches for his utility belt and grabs a Batarang; he puts it under on of the walls then Wonder Woman holds him and flies him to the exit of the room and end up in another room.

Batman: "I have a hook; you don't have to carry and fly me away".

Wonder Woman: "Maybe I was just trying to cop a feel".

She puts him down and he gave her a look but she didn't notice it.

Batman: "Joker come on; where are you? you don't play games that's the Riddler's thing".

Joker (on the microphone): "Sorry Batsy; but somethings can't be said but you better hurry you never know what happens with those kids".

Wonder Woman: "Hera help them"

Joker (on the microphone): "Oooh don't worry about them; let's just say they are trying to think outside the box HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"


	24. Chapter 24

KF; Rob and BG got stuck each in a medal box; Robin and Batgirl were cutting a hole by the Laser Beams in their utility belts and Kid Flash was vibrating out of the box.

It took some time but eventually they got out and met again only to be face to face with Joker and Harley.

Robin: "This won't be good".

Joker: "You bet; but if you don't mind I need to speak to Bratgirl alone" he pulls a switch and Robin and Kid Flash fall out leaving Batgirl with Joker and Harley "Goodbye".

Batgirl: "ROBIN".

Joker: "Don't worry; he will be fine he will just have to _feed_ my pets".

Batgirl: "You sick; insane... "

Joker: "Uh uh uh; flattery will get you nowhere child; it's time to meet my friend"

A second later Harley came from behind her and tied her up before she can even move; then Joker took out his crowbar and walked to her.

* * *

Robin and Kid Flash felt down into another room; they looked up to see Joker's hyenas.

Robin: "BATGIRL".

Kid Flash: "Aaah Rob; I think there is something else to worry about at the moment".

Robin: "There is ten of them and two of us; each take five".

Kid Flash: "Got it".

They started fighting after a long time Robin and Kid Flash won; their clothes were partially ripped which showed the hyena bites on their sides and they were hurt in the shoulders.

Robin: "Come on we got to go save her".

Kid Flash: "Rob; come down, she can handle herself until we get there so pull yourself together and get your head on straight".

Robin: "KF; I already lost one person to Joker; I'm not going to lose another one"

Kid Flash: "But taking a wrong move won't help her; I know it's scary but you have to take sometime to think about your next move"

Robin sighed and looked up thinking then he saw the air vents; and he got it.

Robin: "Okay I know what to do now; we go throw the air vents we sneak in the room kidnap Harley so she won't be able to help him; then we take him down".

Kid Flash just nodded his head in agreement and they went to do the plan.

* * *

Wonder Woman and Batman were in the sewerage fighting an octopus; _an octopus,_ They won easily.

WW: "Let me guess; not his brightest ideas?"

BM: "He had dumber ones".

WW: "Somehow that doesn't surprise me".

BM: "Come on; let's go they need us".

WW: "Agreed; wait... where is he? He hasn't been talking for like... 10 minutes. Usually he would be telling us that it isn't over and there is plenty more challenges to come".

BM: "You're right; something is wrong here".

WW: "Let's just hope for the best".

BM: "That's kinda hard with him".

WW: "We will find them".

BM: "But will we be too late?"

WW: "No; we will be there in time".

BM: "I expect anything from Joker now; after what happened to him".

WW: "It wasn't your fault".

BM: "Yes it was; and I'll never forgive myself for what happened to him".

WW: "It won't happen again; so what's the plan?".

After a while of looking around.

BM: "There; we will go from the air vents".

He pointed to the Air vents in the wall; Wonder Woman flew there while Batman grabed his hook from his utility belt and they went in; after a couple minutes they met up with Robin and Kid Flash.

KF: "Batman? Wonder Woman?"

Rob: "Guess we had the same idea".

BM: "Where is Batgirl?"

KF: "Joker has her; we were going to save her".

BM: "SHE IS WHAT?"

WW: "Come down; we will save her".

Rob: "I know where she is; we will go right; right; left; right"

They all went and followed robin's directions and they found the room and saw Batgirl on the ground covered in blood and her suit was torn showing her bruses and the crowbar's sign on her body.

WW: "How do you wanna play it?"

Rob: "KF and I will handle Harley and take BG out of here while you two take Joker".

BM: "Let's go".

The four showed up in the room.

Joker: "So you teamed up together; huh?"

No one answered but they went to fight as they planned; KF and Rob took care of Harley quickly; ran to BG and Robin helded her bridal style and went running with Kid Flash (in a normal person's speed) while Wonder Woman and Batman fighted Joker and after sometime they won and handcuffed him and Harley and took them out of the building and called the police to take them back to Arkaham.

* * *

The team were all waiting outside the Medical bayfor Batgirl; Kid Flash and Robin in Mount Justice and Batman; Black Canary and Flash got out of the room.

Megan: "Will they be okay?"

Artemis: "Can we see them?"

Tula: "Are they awake?"

Kaldur: "When can we visit them?"

Connor: "Will they be staying with us for the night?"

Batman looked at all of them and said "Yes; No; Batgirl is in a comma and Robin and Kid Flash want to get some sleep; In an hour Maybe; that's for them to choose" then he left for the zeta tube but before he went he looked at them again and said "Canary; call me when they wake up".

_Recognized Batman 02_.

BC: "Alright team; time for training"

Flash: "Will I got to leave; see ya later"

_Recognized Flash 04._

After two hours of practice they took a break and went to check on the three injured team mates; they were finaly awake.

Megan: "Hi guys".

Robin; Kid Flash and Batgirl: "Hi".

Tula: "How are you feeling?"

Robin: "Better actually".

Kid Flash: "Yeah; nothing like a quick meal wouldn't fix".

They all laughed except for Batgirl she just smiled.

Kaldur: "And how are you feeling; Batgirl?"

Batgirl: "Hey what doesn't kill ya makes you stronger".

She tried getting up and Robin ran to help her; he putted her arm on his shoulders.

Batgirl: "I can walk by myself".

Robin: "Not tonight".

Raquel: "I know what will chear you guys up".

Zatanna: "What are you thinking of?"


	25. Karaoke part 1

Raquel: "I say we do karaoke".

Tula: "karaoke? What's that?"

Garth: "Yeah I never heard of it"

Megan: "Oooh; I can't believe you don't know it; I read all about it; you put a song on a laptop and you sing to the lyrics".

Tula: "Seems easy enough".

Artemis: "You know; we have the karaoke machine right here".

Wally: "Who's first?"

Batgirl: "You know Robin has an amazing voice he sounds just like Jesse McCartney".

Robin: "No I don't".

Megan: "Oooh I love Jesse McCartney".

Batgirl: "You so do".

Robin: "Not true".

Batgirl: "Prove it".

Robin: "Fine; let's go".

They went to the main room and set up the karaoke machine; Robin picked up the mike looked over to Batgirl and started to sing.

_I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__You're the one I want to chase__  
__You're the one I want to hold__  
__I won't let another minute go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__I know that you are something special__  
__To you I'd be always faithful__  
__I want to be what you always needed__  
__Then I hope you'll see the heart in me__I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__You're the one I want to chase__  
__You're the one I want to hold__  
__I won't let another minute go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__Your beautiful soul, yeah__You might need time to think it over__  
__But I'm just fine moving forward__  
__I'll ease your mind__  
__If you give me the chance__  
__I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try__I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__You're the one I want to chase__  
__You're the one I want to hold__  
__I won't let another minute go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__Am I crazy for wanting you__  
__Baby do you think you could want me too__  
__I don't wanna waste your time__  
__Do you see things the way I do__  
__I just want to know that you feel it too__  
__There is nothing left to hide__I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__  
__You're the one I want to chase__  
__You're the one I want to hold__  
__I won't let another minute go to waste__  
__I want you and your soul__I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your beautiful soul__Your beautiful soul, yeah_

They all clapped; and Megan; Artemis and Batgirl stood up cheering and whistling.

Batgirl: "Told ya".

Robin: "I don't sound like him".

Batgirl: "Then why did you choose that song?"

Robin: "Because it's your favorite".

Batgirl (Teasing): "Oooh all that attention for me? You shouldn't have".

Artemis: "I think it's Batgirl's turn".

Batgirl: "WHAT ME?"

Megan: "Come on go".

Robin: "Oooh what's the matter Batgirl? Are you afraid?"

Batgirl: "Give me the mike".

She picked up the mike and picked a song then turned to Robin.

Everybody's asking what I'm thinking of you  
Wanna show and tell about the things that we do  
I know what I'm feeling and you're feeling it too  
You're feeling it too, you're feeling it too  
Call me up and wonder why I'm making a fuss  
Wanna hear the little, little secrets of us  
I won't tell them anything, they don't have a clue  
About me and you, about me and you  
Take me on a roller coaster, 'round and 'round and up and over  
Hold me close, I'm ready for the ride

_Our love needs no name, we got a thing we can't explain_  
_Don't care what people say_  
_Let's call it whatever, whatever_  
_You, me, got everything_  
_No, I don't need a diamond ring_  
_Don't care what people say_  
_Let's call it whatever, whatever_

_Whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever_  
_(Hey)_  
_Whatever we want_  
_Let's call it whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever_  
_Whatever we want_

_Don't you know I'm not another typical girl?_  
_Skip the fancy dinners, we go straight for dessert_  
_I don't need the flowers, you can give me the world_  
_Give me the world, give me the world_  
_We are never gonna try to play by the rules_  
_And every little thing that we should say or do_  
_Uh oh, uh oh_  
_Is wrapped around my little finger_  
_Take me on a roller coaster, 'round and 'round and up and over_  
_Hold me close, I'm ready for the ride_

_Our love needs no name, we got a thing we can't explain_  
_Don't care what people say_  
_Let's call it whatever, whatever_  
_You, me, got everything_  
_No, I don't need a diamond ring_  
_Don't care what people say_  
_Let's call it whatever, whatever_

_Whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever_  
_(Hey)_  
_Whatever we want_  
_Let's call it whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever_  
_Whatever we want_

_Take me on a roller coaster, 'round and 'round and up and over_  
_Hold me close, I'm ready for the ride_

_Our love needs no name, we got a thing we can't explain_  
_Don't care what people say_  
_Let's call it whatever, whatever_  
_You, me, got everything_  
_No, I don't need a diamond ring_  
_Don't care what people say_  
_Let's call it whatever, whatever_

_Whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever_  
_(Hey)_  
_Whatever we want_  
_Let's call it whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever_  
_(Come on)_  
_Whatever we want_  
_Let's call it whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever_  
_(Hey)_  
_Whatever we want_  
_Let's call it whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever_  
_Whatever we want_

they all stood up clapping and cheering and Robin hid a little blush on his face.

Megan: "You sound just like Alyson Stoner".

Artemis: "Yeah your voice is great".

Robin: "I think someone was giving her boyfriend some attention; am I right Batgirl?"

Batgirl: "You wish".

Tula: "Hey guys come on; it's time to switch the turn".


	26. Karaoke part 2

Megan: "Oooh; can I go next? Pretty please".

Batgirl pointed the mike towards her; and Megan floated in excitement as she grabbed the mike and picked her song and looked over to Connor.

_Yeah, yeah  
The situation turns around  
Enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
So many times I don't know why  
But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it_

So tell me that you love me  
Yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more  
Then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
So tell me that you love me anyway

Whoa  
Waking up beside yourself  
And what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me  
Yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more  
Then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
But tell me that you love me anyway

Show me, look what we found  
Turning around every day  
I can hear what you say  
Now I know why  
I know we can make it

If you tell me that you love me  
Yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more

So tell me that you love me  
Yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more  
Then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
But tell me that you love me anyway

They started clapping; she was really good they all thought.

Zatanna: "Can I go next?".

She stood up and moved to pick up the mike; she choose a song and started singing.

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbecue_

_This a hickey or a bruise?_  
_Pictures of last night_  
_Ended up online_  
_I'm screwed_  
_Oh well_  
_It's a blacked out blur_  
_But I'm pretty sure it ruled, damn_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we danced on tabletops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_  
_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a menage a trois_  
_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop-op_  
_Whoa-oh-oah_

_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_  
_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_

_Trying to connect the dots_  
_Don't know what to tell my boss_  
_Think the city towed my car_  
_Chandelier is on the floor_  
_Ripped my favorite party dress_  
_Warrants out for my arrest_  
_Think I need a ginger ale_  
_That was such an epic fail_

_Pictures of last night_  
_Ended up online_  
_I'm screwed_  
_Oh well_  
_It's a blacked out blur_  
_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_  
_Damn_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we danced on table tops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we maxed our credits card_  
_And got kicked out of the bars_  
_So we hit the boulevards_

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a menage a trois_  
_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop-op_  
_Oh whoa_

_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_  
_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_  
_This Friday night_

_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._  
_T.G.I.F._

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we danced on table tops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_  
_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a menage a trois_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop-op_  
_Whoa-oh_  
_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again._

They clapped for her and she sat back where she was sitting.

Kaldur: "Perhaps I should go next".

_Last summer we met  
We started as friends  
I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_  
_We were never the same_  
_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too_  
_If you don't here's the one thing_  
_That I wish you knew_

_I think about you_  
_Every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you_  
_Every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you_  
_Every moment every day of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_  
_I think about you, you you, you you_

_Would you know what to say_  
_If I saw you today_  
_Would you let it all crumble to pieces_  
_'Cause I know that I should_  
_Forget you if I could_  
_I can yet there's so many reasons_

_I think about you_  
_Every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you_  
_Every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you_  
_Every moment every day of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_  
_I think about you, you you, you you_

_How long till I stop pretending_  
_What we have is never ending_  
_Oh ohh_  
_If all we are is just a moment_  
_Don't forget me 'cause I won't and_  
_I can't help myself_

_I think about you ooohh_  
_I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you_  
_Every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you_  
_Every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you_  
_Every moment every day of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_  
_I think about you, you you, you you_

He was looking at Raquel and she was blushing a little bit as they all clapped.


	27. Karaoke part 3

Tula: "I wanna go next"

_You walked in, caught my attention;__  
__I've never seen a man with so much dimension...__  
__It's the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you make me feel inside;__  
__It's in your smile, it's in your eyes - I don't want to wait for tonight...__So I'm daydreamin', with my chin in the palm of my hands,__  
__About you, you, and only you...__  
__Got me daydreamin' with my chin in the palm of my hands,__  
__About you, you, and only you...__Now I can't wait to hold you in my arms;__  
__I know I was made for you - I'm in love with all your charm...__  
__It's the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you make me feel inside;__  
__It's in your smile, it's in your eyes - I don't want to wait for tonight...__So I'm daydreamin', with my chin in the palm of my hands,__  
__About you, you, and only you...__  
__Got me daydreamin' with my chin in the palm of my hands,__  
__About you, you, and only you...__Well, I want you - got to have it,__  
__And I need you like I never have loved before...__  
__Oh, I want you - ooh, I need you;__  
__Got to have you like I never had lovin' before...__So I'm daydreamin', with my chin in the palm of my hands,__  
__About you, you, and only you...__  
__Got me daydreamin' with my chin in the palm of my hands,__  
__About you, you, and only you..._

They clapped for her and she took her seat next to Garth then Raquel stood up and went to sing.

_I'm walking like a model__  
__He watching like Mavado__  
__We act like where the spaces__  
__Get down like where the bases__  
__I'm real though, you want the deal though__  
__You're so hot, I'm so frozen__  
__Got my heart in the Choco,__  
__Love on overload__Real recognize real__  
__And I know that's what you are, yeah__  
__Like a hundred dollar bill__  
__Quick frankly, I've been waiting this way time with you__  
__Time with you__Somebody turn the heads down for me__  
__Don't take your eyes off of me__  
__Just keep your eyes all over me__  
__Somebody turn the lights down__  
__For me, the only place I need to be__  
__It's right here with you next to me, next to me __And I know, I know, I know,__  
__Heaven lost an angel...tonight__  
__And I know, I know, I know,__  
__Heaven lost an angel__  
__'cause you're right here, getting right here__  
__Next to me, next to me, next to me, next to me__  
__Heaven lost an angel 'cause you're right here yeah right here__  
__Next to me, next to me, next to me, next to me__  
__Heaven lost an angel...tonight, tonight__I hope you throw on, if not__  
__Not need em just like you__  
__I know God we're having fun__  
__When you know that extra time on you__Can somebody turn the lights down for me__  
__Don't take your eyes off of me__  
__Just keep your eyes all over me__  
__Somebody turn the lights down__  
__For me, the only place I need to be__  
__It's right here with you next to me, next to me __And I know, I know, I know,__  
__Heaven lost an angel...tonight__  
__And I know, I know, I know,__  
__Heaven lost an angel__  
__'cause you're right here, getting right here__  
__Next to me, next to me, next to me, next to me__  
__Heaven lost an angel 'cause you're right here yeah right here__  
__Next to me, next to me, next to me, next to me__  
__Heaven lost an angel...tonight, tonight__I'm walking like a model__  
__He watching like Mavado__  
__We act like where the spaces__  
__Get down like where the bases__  
__I'm real though, you want the deal though__  
__You're so hot, I'm so frozen__  
__Got my heart in the Choco,__  
__Love on overload__And I know, I know, I know,__  
__Heaven lost an angel...tonight__  
__And I know, I know, I know,__  
__Heaven lost an angel__  
__'cause you're right here, getting right here__  
__Next to me, next to me, next to me, next to me__  
__Heaven lost an angel 'cause you're right here yeah right here__  
__Next to me, next to me, next to me, next to me__  
__Heaven lost an angel...tonight, tonight_

They stood up clapping; whistling and cheering. Garth stood up.

_Monday,__  
__Well baby I fell for you__Tuesday__  
__I wrote you this song__Wednesday__  
__I wait outside your door,__  
__Even though I know it's wrong...__7 days a week__  
__Every hour of the month__  
__Gotta let you__  
__Know where my heart__  
__Is commin' from__I shouldn't feel this way,__  
__But I gotta say__  
__Baby I gotta let you know__I will try__  
__Everything,__  
__To make you come__  
__Closer to me__And baby do you believe__  
__That it's not just a phase__How can I get it through__  
__To tell you what I can't lose__I will try 365 days,__  
__365 ways to get to you__Yeah, to get to you, you, you, you baby__Every second__  
__Every tick tick of the clock (every second)__  
__I want you all to myself (all to myself)__Every second__  
__Every tick tick of the clock__  
__I just can't help myself,__  
__Feeling kinda guilty, but girl I can't stop__Girl I don't wanna__  
__Nobody else,__  
__No one else,__  
__No one else...__I will try__  
__Everything,__  
__To make you come__  
__Closer to me__I'll try 365 days...__  
__365 ways to get to you_

They clapped as he looked over to Tula.


	28. Karaoke part 4

Wally: "Alright; alright I think we should stop the love songs now".

Connor: "About time; hey Wally do you wanna do that song together?"

They ignored the glances from the others and looked over to Robin smirking; who smirked back and nodded his head.

The others did NOT like that they were speaking all mysterious; not at all.

The three boys walked over to the karaoke machine and choose a song.

**(A/N: WARNING this song contains bad language; so you can skip it if you want and I'll let you know when to come back to the story)**

(Connor's lines are in _Italic_; Wally's lines are in **Bold**; Robin's lines are in Underline and when the three of them are singing together it's in _**Bold Italic and Underline**_).

_Shady, Aftermath__  
__There she goes shakin' that ass on the flow__  
__Bumpin' and grindin' that pole__  
__The way she's grindin' that pole__  
__I think I'm losing control.__  
__Get buzzed, get drunk, get crunked, get fucked up__  
__Hit the strip club don't forget ones get your dick rubbed__  
__Get fucked, get sucked, get wasted, shit faceted__  
__Pasted, blasted, puke drink up, get a new drink__  
__Hit the bathroom sink, throw up__  
_  
**Wipe your shoe clean, got a routine****  
****Knowin' still got a few chunks on them shoestrings****  
****Showin' I was dehydrated till the beat vibrated****  
****I was revibed as soon as this bitch gyrated****  
****And hips and licked them lips and that was it****  
****I had to get Nate Dogg here to sing some shit.****  
**  
2 to the 1 from the 1 to the 3  
I like good pussy and I like good trees  
Smoke so much weed you wouldn't believe  
And I get more ass than a toilet seat

3 to the 1 from the 1 to the 3  
I met a bad bitch last night in the D  
Let me tell you how I made her leave with me  
Conversation and Hennessey

_I've been to the muthafuckin' mountain top__  
__Heard muthafuckers talk, seen 'em drop__  
__If I ain't got a weapon I'm a pick up a rock__  
__And when I bust yo' ass I'm gon' continue to rock___

**Get ya ass off the wall with your 2 left feet****  
****It's real easy just follow the beat****  
****Don't let that fly girl pass you by****  
****Look real close 'cause strobe lights lie.******

_**We about to have a party**__**  
**__**Let's get it started**__**  
**__**Go ahead shake your butt**__**  
**__**I'm lookin' for a girl with a body and a sexy strut**__**  
**__**Wanna get it poppin' baby step right up**_  
Some girls they act retarded  
Some girls are 'bout it, 'bout it  
I'm lookin' for a girl that will do whatever the fuck  
I say every day she be givin' it up.

Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Oh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me.

_I'm a menace, a dentist, an oral hygienist__  
__Open your mouth for about 4 or 5 minutes__  
__Take a little bit of this fluoride rinse__  
__Swish but don't spit it, swallow, and I'll finish___

_Yeah me and Nate D-O-double G__  
__Lookin' for a couple bitches with some double D's__  
__Pop a little champagne and a couple E's__  
__Slip it in her bubbly, we finna finna have a party.__  
_

**Have a party****  
****Turn the music up****  
****Let's get it started****  
****Go ahead shake your butt****  
****I'm lookin' for a girl I can fuck in my Hummer truck****  
****Apple Bottom jeans and a big ol' butt****  
****Some girls they act retarded****  
****Some girls are 'bout it, 'bout it****  
****I want a bitch that sit at the crib with no panties on****  
****Knows that she can, but she won't say no****  
****Now look at this lady all in front of me, sexy as can be****  
****Tonight I want a slut. Would you be mine?****  
****Heard you was freaky from a friend of mine.**

Now imma hope you don't get mad at me  
But I told Nate you was a freak  
He said he wants a slut, hope you don't mind  
I told him how you like it from behind.

Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Oh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me.

_**We about to have a party**__**  
**__**Turn the music up**__**  
**__**Let's get it started**__**  
**__**Go ahead shake your butt**__**  
**__**I'm lookin' for a girl with a body and a sexy strut**__**  
**__**Wanna get it poppin' baby step right up**__**  
**__**Some girls they act retarded**__**  
**__**Some girls are 'bout it, 'bout it**__**  
**__**I'm lookin' for a girl that will do whatever the fuck**__**  
**__**I say every day she be givin' it up.**__****_

_**There she goes, shakin' that ass on the flo'**__**  
**__**Bumpin' and grindin' that pole**__**  
**__**The way she's grindin' that pole**__**  
**__**I think I'm losing control.**_

**(A/N: You can get back now)**

Everyone's mouths were open and reached the floor; the girls faces were red and the three dudes were laughing out loud.

Artemis: "You guys stink".

Wally: "Come on babe, it was just a joke".

Batgirl: "And where exactly do you get your sense of humor? Joker?"

Robin: "Come on BG that's just playing rude"

Megan: "Let her talk"

Connor: "Megan; it's no big…"

Artemis: "Don't tell her what a big deal is and what's not".

Connor: "I WASN'T TRYING TO".

Wally: "HEY DON'T TALK TO HER THAT WAY".

Robin: "IT WAS HER FALT ANYWAY".

Batgirl: "NO IT WASN'T".

Then they all started screaming at each other.

Tula (To the others): "Should we stop them".

Zatanna: "Nah".

Raquel: "They deserve it anyway".

Kaldur: "You are probably right".

Garth: "Yeah they went too far".

Raquel (whispering to Tula): "Thank goodness we have gentlemen".

Kaldur: "Alright that is enough".

They were all now silent.

Artemis (whispering to Wally): "You are so getting it later".


	29. Revenge and Movie Night

Tula: "Maybe we should stop this game and play something else".

Garth: "Agreed".

Everyone else mumbled 'Fine'.

Raquel: "What do you wanna do?"

Batman (on the cave's microphone): "Robin; Batgirl to the Bat cave; now".

Robin and Batgirl turned to the zeta tube and saw Batman behind them.

_Recognized Robin B01 Batgirl B16 Batman 02._

The three of them were in the Bat cave and they took off their masks.

Bruce: "Are you two okay?"

Dick: "Yeah; Joker is getting crazier but were getting smarter".

Bruce: "And you Barb?"

Babs: "...Ummm yeah; fine".

Bruce: "Are you sure? You faced Joker alone for the first time and I know what he did to you; do you need a session with Black Canary?"

Babs: "I'm fine; get your overly protective dady bats mood off now".

Dick: "Babs; it's okay I know it's hard; but it's not a sign of weakness to open up".

Babs: "I'm fine".

Bruce: "Maybe Alfred should check your wounds; just for insurance".

Then Alfred came out of the elevator; _Speak of the Devil_ they thought.

Bruce: "Alfred; good you're here; can you check Barbara for any broken ribs? She was face to face alone with Joker".

Alfred: "Of course Master Bruce; come on Mistress Barbara".

Dick: "Babs; if you don't want to talk to Canary; I'm here".

Babs: "Don't worry Dick; the Karaoke helped cheer me up".

Bruce: "Dick can I talk to you?"

Dick: "Sure"

Babs went to Alfred and Dick ran to Bruce.

Dick: "What's up Bruce?"

Bruce: "Just wanted to tell you good job leading after you got kidnapped".

Dick: "I wouldn't say leading; I was just telling them what to do since I know Joker the most".

Bruce: "Well I would say that was leading; it was a good opportunity to get your feet wet; you will be a great leader one day".

Dick: "Thanks Bruce".

After a couple seconds.

Bruce: "Scarecrow got away and I'm heading to Gotham to look for him; you stay here with Barb".

Dick: "Okay".

Batman putted his cowl on and left in the Bat mobile.

Alfred was done checking Babs when Dick looked at where they were.

Alfred: "Thank goodness there is no series injuries and no broken ribs Mistress Barbara".

Babs: "Thanks Alfie".

Dick: "So Babs do you want to go watch a movie upstairs?"

Babs just glared at him and started tapping her foot on the ground.

Dick: "What? Did I do something?"

Babs: "Really?"

Dick: "Oooh is it about that song; look I'm really sorry it was just a joke; I didn't know it's that big of a deal".

Babs: "Fine; but I'm still gonna get my revenge".

Dick: "Your revenge?"

She nodded.

Dick: "This won't be pretty will it?"

Babs: "You'll just have to wait to find out".

Dick: "Yeah; it won't be pretty".

Babs: "Come on let's just go up to the living room and watch a movie".

Alfred: "I assume I should start making the Popcorn hot cocoa and cookies".

Dick: "Oooh yeah".

Babs: "What movie do you wanna watch?"

Dick: "How about _Devil's Due_?"

Babs: "Sure; let's go".

They went up to the Mansion's living room and putted the film to watch.

* * *

Dick (Laughing): "That movie was awesome".

Babs (Laughing): "Yeah I love Allison Miller".

Dick (Laughing): "I love the part where she hits the car's glass and when she turns around and blood is all over her face".

Babs (Laughing): "I know right?"

Dick (Laughing): "I think we are probably the only people who would think any horror film was hilarious".

Babs (Laughing): "Hey; it's not our fault horror movies makes us laugh hard".

Dick: "Yeah horror movies are the best".

Babs: "Well we are out of popcorn; how about I go make some more and you put another movie on".

Dick: "Sure; another horror film?"

Babs: "You know it".

Dick: "Is _Drag Me to Hell_ okay? I know it's kinda old but it's awesome".

Babs: "That's okay with me".

She then left the room; then a couple minutes later she came back with a big bowl of popcorn and a lot of candy and Robin had putted the movie on and they watched the movie.

* * *

Babs (Laughing): "That was awesome".

Dick (Laughing): "I know right?"

Babs: "What time is it? I'm surprised Dad hasn't called yet".

Dick looked at his watch and said: "Wow; it's three in the morning".

Babs: "It's that late? Why didn't dad call yet?"

Alfred came out of nowhere and said: "Because I called him and said that you would be staying over; is that okay with you Mistress Barbara?"

Babs: "Yeah; it's okay but I think I should get some sleep".

Dick: "Yeah; me too".

Babs: "Don't forget I still want my revenge".

Dick: "Alright; I assume I will get what's coming to me tomorrow".

Babs: "Maybe yes maybe no".


	30. Boy's Night Out

Dick woke up at 10 P.M he was really tired from the other night(s) with "Uncle J". He went to check if Babs was awake or still asleep, he knocked on the door but there was no answer then Alfred came out of nowhere.

Alfred: "Mistress Barbara wishes me to inform you she is in the cave with the Team".

Dick: "Alright Alfie".

Dick ran to his room to change, _there won't be any missons tonight so I'll go with casual, _he took his dark-shade glasses.

He went to the cave and saw Wally coming to him.

Wally: "Dude, where were you?"

Dick: "I was asleep, still tired from Joker's 'party', hey have you seen BG?"

Connor came in the room with Wolf and said: "She and Artemis just went into Megan's room".

Robin: "And the others?"

Wally: "Kaldur, Garth and Tula are back in Atlantis while Zee and Raquel are up on the watchtower, they were called on porsenal stuff by the League".

Robin: "Guess we are hanging out together".

Wally: "Guys I know what we should do, A Boy's Night Out".

Robin: "Really?"

Wally: "Yeah, come on it will be fun we can go to that new place downtown Happy Harbor, what was it called?"

Connor: "_The Place_?"_  
_

Wally: "Yeah that's it, come on"

Robin: "Well... sure why not"

Wally: "Connor?"

Connor: "Okay".

* * *

Wally: "This place is so cool".

Robin: "Yeah look there is a Laser Tag, some games, a food court and look there's a photo booth".

Connor: "It's alright".

Wally: "Come on, I wanna play Laser Tag"

Robin ran after Wally and Connor followed silently.

They paid for the tickets and then a guy who works there came in.

"Alright, everyone listen up, here are the rules: you shoot anyone with the color that you don't have meaning if you wear green you shoot anyone not wearing that color. If you got shoot you are out; the machine will record your loss and you have to return your gun and vest. The goal is to get the highest number of points and stay alive" the guy explained.

The game announced the game has started.

Wally: "Okay this should be easy".

Connor: "Yeah, let's do this".

Robin: "Listen, I know a lot of hideouts in this game, we can go shoot some there".

They ran after him and started shooting who ever they see from the other colors.

After almost two hours the game finally announced that the game is over and there is a winner.

Everyone returned the gun and vest and waited for the guy who works there to tell them who won.

"Congrats on all who stayed alive and we have a winner; with 1350 points the winner is... Dick Grayson".

Connor (whispering to Wally): "Is Dick his real name?"

Wally (whispering to Connor): "How should I know?"

Robin came closer to his friends.

Connor: "Is Dick your real name?"

Robin then realized his mistake by telling the guy his real name; and he can't lie to Connor 'cause he will listen to his heartbeat and know he is lying.

Robin: "Does the word Dick sounds anything like a name?"

It's not lying if you're not dining he thought, Connor seemed convinced.

Wally: "Come on, I have to kick your butts at Air hockey"

Robin: "Dream on"

They ran together to the Air hockey table while Connor followed quietly and insert three coins and started playing.

Wally: "The loser; that's you will pay for dinner to Connor and the winner".

Robin: "I'm gonna win and have a free dinner... Sweet"

They played the game until the game was over and the winner was Robin, he won 10-7.

Robin: "Told ya".

Wally: "Yeah well... I bet I can beat ya at anything else here".

Robin: "Challenge excepted".

Connor: "This should be good".

After they played every game in the entire place Robin won 18 games and Wally won 7 times.

Robin: "I win".

Wally: "No fair, this game is broken; just like most of the games here".

Robin: "Keep telling yourself that".

Connor: "Well you guys played every game here and Rob clearly won so... Come on let's get something to eat"

Robin: "Oooh, yeah that's right Wally is buying".

They went to the food court, after they ate Wally looked over to the photo booth and back at them.

Wally: "Come on let's take some photos there".

They agreed and went to the booth.

They took five photos, the first one was Robin and Wally smiling and making Connor smile and giving him bunny ears.

The second one was them making funny faces and pretending to pock their noses.

The third one was them pretending to be Tarzan.

The fourth was them making peace signs with their hands (or V sign if you would say).

The fifth was them pretending to have mikes and rapping.

They got out of the booth laughing.

Wally: "That was awesome, we should have Boy's Night Out more often".

Robin: "Yeah I thought this will be totally lame but it's actually real fun".

Connor: "Uuuhh guys, it's already four in the morning we should get back".

Robin: "Oooh no, I was supposed to go on Patrol with Batman".

Wally: "I guess we have to get back to the cave".

* * *

They entered the cave and then they almost yelled by the scene they saw...


	31. Unexpected and Unbelievable

Robin ran as fast as he can when he saw Batgirl lying on the floor with blood stains on her shirt and on the floor.

Robin: "BG; come on can you hear me?"

Connor: "I don't hear her heartbeat".

Robin was performing CRP on Batgirl but after reaching 30 heart pumps with no reaction he stops and looks at them and gets up.

Robin (Seriously): "She's dead; who did this will pay… hard".

Wally: "Dude you okay".

He puts a hand on his shoulder but Robin shakes his shoulder and moves forward, a tear slips up from his eye under his sunglasses but he hides it.

Connor: "Wait where's Megan and Artemis?"

Wally: "I don't know; Robin can you hack the security system?"

When they looked at him he was already suited up and hacking the security cameras suddenly a video pops up on the big screen; it was horrifying; Batgirl was fighting an unknown black suited armored man and he was clearly winning, he had a lucky hit at her then she felt to the floor, she didn't have her utility belt so it was harder fighting him, after that the man came closer to her fallen body and stabbed her in the back with his sword and walked away.

Robin changed the camera to the kitchen, Megan was baking a cake and the man came from behind her knocked her out, stabbed her in the sword in the back and lighted a fire in the room.

He left for another room; he left for the gym where Artemis was lifting weights where he sneaked from behind her and stabbed her in the back with his sword at the same place he stabbed Batgirl and Megan.

The next thing was obvious; he ran away. Robin then heard Wally's voice from behind him; he turned around to see Wally and Connor were in their costumes, holding the girls bridal style.

Kid Flash: "We found them".

Superboy: "I don't hear any heartbeat from Artemis and I don't think Megan is OK".

Robin: "They are dead, and so is the one who did it".

Kid Flash: "Which leads the question: Who did this?"

Robin: "I don't know, I didn't recognize him but when I do find him…"

Batgirl; Megan and Artemis moved a little then suddenly stood up, green paled (well Megan's pale was actually a little lighter) their eyes were white with a dash of sky blue in the middle of their eyes, there was a cracking voice as they moved and stood next to each other.

Robin: "Batgirl? Artemis? Megan?"

Superboy: "What's going on?"

Kid Flash: "Guys, I don't think dead people do that".

Robin: "Not Dead but _Un_dead".

Kid Flash: "What? Like zombies?"

Superboy: "How do you know that?"

Robin: "I watch a lot of movies".

They looked to the girls and they started attacking the boys, they tried to defend their selves 'cause they didn't want to hurt them but they wanted to, the guys came out running of the room to the gymnastics room.

KF: "What just happen?"

Sb: "I'll let ya know when I figure it out".

KF: "What will we do?"

Rob: "Stay alive, it's the only thing we can do".

Sb: "We can't stand by and do nothing".

Rob: "Until we figure something out we will… look they don't know who we are, they won't hold back on killing us".

Sb: "I hear footsteps coming".

The girls then broke down the wall of the gymnastics room, the guys ran away and the girls followed they kept running to the main room and the only exit was the zeta tubes, they ran there but it didn't work.

KF: "What's wrong with the zetas?"

Rob: "They are out of power just like the Watchtower communicators and any other communication devices, even my wrist communicator".

KF: "Something is seriously off here".

Sb: "What was your first clue?"

Rob: "Guys we can't afford to be…"

The three girls entered the room and came closer to the shutdown zeta tubes, and the guys were stuck.

KF: "What now?"

Rob: "When I learn how to defeat a zombie without hurting them, I'll let ya know".

Sb: "We might not have enough time for that".


	32. Chapter 32

The girls looked at them, then at each other; nodded, then looked back at the boys and started laughing, not an evil laugh more like a You-Should-See-Your-Faces Laugh.

KF: "Aaahh, I know I have been saying this for like the last twenty minutes but seriously, what is going on?"

Arty (Laughing): "We pranked ya".

BG (Laughing): "You got served suckers".

Megan (Laughing): "That's some revenge".

Sb: "Wait, revenge?"

BG: "Aaahh yeah, that's for that song you sang".

Sb: "So wait, who was the black suited man that 'Killed' ya".

BG: "The one who 'killed' us was just a camouflage and we hacked to the cameras, Watchtower communicator and any other communicators and we shut down the zeta tubes power supply".

KF: "So you made us believe that you three were dead, turned into zombies, hacked into Justice League Watchtower communicator, powered off the zeta tubes and tried killing us, just to get revenge on that song".

Arty: "Yeah, pretty much".

KF: "Babe, you are so unpredictable".

Sb: "You three have some wild imagination".

Megan: "Actually it was all BG's idea".

Batgirl came closer to the still shocked Robin who hasn't said a word yet.

Rob: "You did this?"

BG: "I warned you I'd get my revenge".

Rob: "You sure know how to get revenge".

BG: "You are just lucky it was for about twenty minutes instead of, ooh I don't know twenty hours".

KF: "Aaahh, remind me to never irritate her again".

BG: "Yeah, they all learn that sometime sooner or later".

The girls then laughed.

Rob: "Okay; Okay, you got your revenge, so what do you wanna do now".

Wally: "How about we watch a movie".

Arty: "What kind of movie? Please tell me it's not a romance movie".

BG: "Hey do you guys want to watch this 2014 American crime-horror film directed by Scott Derrickson, from what I heard it's really frightening".

Arty: "Oooh you mean _Deliver Us From Evil_".

BG: "Yeah I know, it's apparently awesome".

Wally: "Uuuhh Rob?"

Rob: "Yeah, she isn't really intersested in the Girly-Girl fairytales".

Wally: "I think she and Artemis will hit off just well".

* * *

After the movie...

Rob (Laughing): "That movie was so awesome".

Arty: "So awesome".

BG (Laughing): "And the blood looked so real".

Arty: "So real".

Wally: "How could you two be laughing?"

Megan: "Yeah at least Artemis isn't laughing".

BG: "Oooh were you sacred?"

Connor: "No".

Arty (To BG): "Hey, do you wanna go to the movies next friday?"

BG: "Yeah, it will be great..."

They continued talking to each other while Wally looked over at Robin.

Wally: "Told ya they will hit off just great".

Rob: "Let's just hope they won't take us on a double date".

Arty: "Alright I'll meet ya there".

BG: "Megan do you want to come with us?"

Megan: "Sure".

Arty: "So the three of us will go on friday night".

Wally: "Dudes that means the three of us are free on friday night".

Rob and Wally: "Boy's Night Out".

Connor: "You know I heard a new place is opening on friday at Happy Harbour"

Rob: "Oooh yeah I heard about it, it's called _What up_, right?"

Connor: "Yeah".

Wally: "Wow, Happy Harbours sure don't know how to chose names".

Connor: "You're telling me".

BG: "Robin, I guess we should go back now".

Robin: "Oooh yeah right, see ya later guys".

They headed for the zeta tubes; they had powered it on before.

_Recognized Robin B01 Batgirl B16_.

Rob (Before they zeta out): "That never gets old".


	33. Chapter 33

Robin and Batgirl entered the Bat cave and saw Alfred cleaning around.

Rob: "Hey Alfie".

BG: "Hey Alf".

Alf: "Hello Master Richard and Mistress Barbara".

Rob: "Where is Batman?"

Alf: "Master Bruce went on patrol".

BG: "Oooh I guess we should go follow, com on Rob".

Alf: "Actually, Master Bruce said that he won't be needing you tonight".

Rob: "He is giving us the night off?"

BG: "And he said that?"

_**Flashback**_

Batman: "Alfred where are those two, and more importantly why aren't they going on patrol?"

Alf: "They are with their friends at the Mount Justice".

Batman: "Well tell them to…"

Alf: "Master Bruce let them stay and have fun with their friends".

BM (Starts Glaring): "ABSOLUTELY NOT".

Alf: "Don't you give me that Bat-Glare it won't work on me".

BM glares harder but Alf still doesn't shake.

BM: "Fine".

_**End of Flashback**_

Alf: "Yes he did".

Rob: "So since we have nothing to do how about we go on a date".

BG: "Dick it's four in the morning".

Rob: "Only here… zeta tubes".

BG: "Point taken, alright let's go".

Rob took his glasses off so did BG.

Rob: "After you".

Babs (Sarcastic): "Uuuhh such a gentleman".

Dick: "Why so surprise?"

Babs: "Not surprised but whelmed".

They walked in the zeta tube and were in Happy Harbor.

Babs: "Happy Harbor?"

Dick: "what's wrong with Happy Harbor".

Babs: "I never said there is".

Dick: "But that was just implied right?"

Babs: "Not necessarily, I just never knew you love coming to Happy Harbor".

Dick: "Hey there's a lot of astrous places around".

Babs: "Which brings the question 'Where are we going?' ".

Dick: "Come on".

He draged her to a near by restaurant that was called 'The Restaurant', they picked the table and sat down and the waiter brang them the menu.

Babs: " 'The Restaurant' ? Seriously?"

Dick: "Yeah Happy Harbors are pretty _Dis_astrous with picking names heavy on the _Dis_".

Then the Waiter came, she was wearing the waiter outfits that anyother waiter was.

Waiter: "Hi I'm Alex I'll be your waiter, have you decided what you want to eat?"

Dick looked at Babs and she answered the unspoken question.

Babs: "Actually since it's like nine oclock maybe we should have some breakfast, so I'll take a Croissant and a hoy cup of cappuccino".

Dick: "I'll have the same".

Alex: "Great, anything else?"

Dick: "Not for now".

Alex: "Alright".

She took the menus and walked away.

Dick: "Oooh man I forgot we have school today".

Babs: "Oooh yeah that's right, man I totally forgot".

Dick: "Well we'll get there after breakfast".

Babs: "Yeah your right besides I think I have my school uniform back at the Mansion".

The waiter Alex came with their orders, putted on the table and left with no other word.

Dick: "Man the food here is good".

Babs: "Yeah... Hey are those who I think they are?"

She pointed to a couple in the back of the restaurant, a dark headed male and a redheaded female... They were Connor and Megan.

Dick: "Oooh this will be fun".

They got up and walked to the two couple sat down on their table ignoring anything they are saying.

Dick: "What are you doing here?"

Connor: "ME?"

He was mad so Megan putted a hand his shoulder and he nodded his head.

Dick: "Yeah you, I know your type... Although you desires to be good, you still have anger issues. And even though you don't show it you care for all your friends but you hide your sensitive side and I'm guessing you hate monkeys".

Babs: "And you are a bubbly, exceptionally sweet, polite, and caring, although occasionally shy, you had a hard time fitting in this,and at first you were afraid of your own self because you thought you had no self control on what you do... Are we right or are we right?"

Megan and Connor looked at each other in shock then turned to the smirking couple and back at their selves, when they looked back at those couple who came out of no where and knew everything about them they were gone.

Connor: "Weird".

Megan: "But familiar".

Connor: "Familiar how?"

Megan: "I was getting a strange vibe off of them, and when I tried reading their minds they were like completely shoving any thought about their selves and how they knew us, like they faced a telepathy before".

Connor: "Weirdos".

* * *

Babs (Laughing): "That was hilarious".

Dick (Laughing): "Man I love messing with the Team as Dick Grayson".

Babs (Laughing): "I know right".

Dick: "Maybe we should prank two girls at _New York_ city".

Babs: "Maybe after school, come on we don't want to be late".

* * *

Mr Edwards: "Miss Gordon, Mr Grayson, you're late... So I'll see you two in detention".

Babs: "Detention? But Mr. Edwards..."

Mr Edwards: "No discussions, sit down".

Dick and Babs sighed and went to their seats.

Dick: "He is a the worst".

Babs: "We were late for what 5 minutes, if it was..."

Then Jessica, a blond blue eyed snoop came throw the door.

Babs: "...Her".

Jessica: "Sorry Mr Edwards I was late doing my hair".

Mr Edwards: "No problem Jessica".

Babs: "That's what I mean".

Jessica walks over to her seat and stops one time to look at Dick waves for him but he dosen't notice 'cause he is talking to Babs, she glares at Babs flips her hair angrily then sits down.

Babs: "Did she just glared at me? Oooh she'll be sorry".

Dick: "Come down, you're already in enough trouble for being late, let's not make this worst".

Babs: "Fine".

The class went smoothly and fast after that, when the bell rang Dick and Babs went to their lockers then Jessica came.

Babs (Whispering to Dick): "Witch alert nine o'clock".

Jessica: "So Dick what are you doing after school?".

Dick: "Actually Babs and I are..."

Jessica: "Great why don't we ditch the third wheel and go to that new place downtown".

Babs closed her locker hard.

Babs: "What's your problem?"

Everyone in the hallway looked at them Babs noticed Bette and Artemis stepping a foot closer probably to help her, but stopped.

Jessica: "Excuse me?"

Babs: "Ever since we were like fourteen years old you've been a stick in my side and for what? I don't know".

Jessica: "I have no idea..."

Babs: "Don't give me the I-Have-No-Idea-What-You're-Talking-About excuse, 'cause you know what I mean, when we were fourteen you dropped soda on the floor and tell everyone I had 'an accident', seven times, but Dick stepped up and said what happened, when we were fifteen and I was having a party you made a party of your own and paid everyone to come to your party and only Bette; Artemis and Dick came 'cause they didn't except your money, when we were sixteen you told everyone I had 'Issues', what is your deal?"

Jessica: "Please if you think by standing up to me you'll be popular, Wrong, you're just a nothing no one wants to hang out with you or even talk to you 'cause you're a no body".

Dick: "That isn't true".

Bette: "Yeah he's right".

Dick: "I would rather hang out with her any day than you and if you think no one wants to hang out with her, then just call me a no one".

Artemis: "Me too".

Bette: "That makes us three".

Jessica looked around then fliped her hair and walked away.

Babs: "Thanks guys".

Artemis: "No problem".

Bette: "About time someone stood up to her".

Dick: "Don't worry Babs she won't be bothering you any more".

Babs: "Thanks".

* * *

Babs: "So detintion' over, what do you wanna do?"

Dick: "What you promised".

Babs: "What I promised? and that is?"

Dick: "We are going pranking".

Babs: "To who?"

Dick: "Raquel is visiting Zee at New York, so..."

Babs: "Let's get pranking".


	34. Let's Get Pranking

**A/N: Okay so this is a series of pranks that Dick and Babs do with their fellow teammates, I get my pranks from _ Best_Pranks_to_Do_at_Home_,****Some may be considered kinda lame but others are hilarious.**

Dick stuffed some cotton wool and other similarly soft material into the toes of Raquel's favorite shoes that were at Zee's apartment while Batgirl stuffed in Zee's shoes then hided.

After a couple minutes Zee and Raquel were heading out of the apartment, they putted the shoes on and looked at each other in shock then screamed.

Raquel: "Girl I think my feet have over grown or that my shoes shrunk".

Zee: "You think you have problems? One foot of mine is bigger than the other".

Dick (Whispering to Babs): "How did you…?"

Babs (Whispering to Dick): "I putted more cotton wool in one shoe than the other".

Dick (Whispering to Babs): "You are a genius, an evil genius is more like it".

* * *

Wally was back at the cave relaxing and watching a movie when suddenly five or six alarms went off.

Wally: "What the…? An alarm? Here?"

Wally looked around and tried finding the alarms that just went off but he couldn't find anything.

BG (Whispering to Rob): "Hiding the alarms in the vents is an awesome idea".

Rob (Whispering to BG): "It gets better".

BG (Whispering to Rob): "How?"

Rob (Whispering to BG): "Come on".

Robin and Batgirl came in the room Wally was in.

Rob: "Hey Wally, what's up?"

BG: "Is something wrong? Are you looking for something?"

Wally: "What can't you hear that?"

Rob: "Hear what?"

Wally: "Seriously? You can't hear the alarms?"

BG: "What alarms?"

Rob: "Wally I think you should sit down a little".

Wally: "I'M NOT CRAZY".

BG: "Wally just sit down and relax, I'm sure Black Canary would love having a session with you once she gets back from her Justice League mission".

Wally: "I TOLD YOU I'M NOT CRAZY".

Rob: "Okay just calm down".

* * *

Garth and Tula were walking around the cave, and saw a hundred dollar on the floor.

Garth: "Look someone dropped some money on the floor".

Garth reached down to pick it, then suddenly there was a ripping clothes sound, Garth's face was pure red and Tula just looked up at the ceiling trying to hide her laugh.

Garth was only capable of saying: "Uuuuuhhhh".

BG was next to Dick in the dark corner of the room with a ripped T-shirt in hands.

Rob (Whispering to BG): "This was a great idea BG".

BG (Whispering to Rob): "Tell me about it".

* * *

Connor entered his room tired; eyes closed, and he didn't notice that everything in the room was bubble-rapped even the pencils on his desk but not the floor.

Connor went to lie down on his bed, when he sat on the bed a fart sound could be heard clearly in Canada, and look at the odds… Megan, Artemis and Tula were walking by Connor's closed door and once they heard that sound they just walked faster.

BG (Whispering to Rob): "Good timing they have".

**(A/N: I thought of this when I was watching reruns on Disney and watched the **_**Shake it Up**_** episode **_**Wild it up**_**).**

* * *

Artemis woke up from her nap and went to the cave's main room, and everyone in the room (Megan, Zee, Raquel, Wally, Connor, Garth and Tula) was just chuckling at the sight of her coming in well except for Wally who had a shocked look on his face.

Artemis: "What?"

Everyone: "Nothing".

Artemis: "What do you think I am? Five?"

Megan: "You got a little something on your face and your Pajamas".

Artemis looked down at her shirt and saw that the T-shirt she was wearing had a pic of Wally (KF actually) shirtless, and writing on it 'You Are Mine' in yellow, Artemis was in a deep shade of red, Wally speeded out of the room and came back with a mirror.

Wally: "Uuuhh babe…"

Artemis toke the mirror and looked at her reflection, the words 'Kid Flash' and 'Wally' were writing on her checks, she dropped the mirror and looked around the room.

Artemis: "Alright whose idea was this? I promise I won't break _many_ bones".

They looked around at each other to see who did it but no answer.

BG (Whispering to Rob): "Nice thinking".

Rob (Whispering to BG): "Couldn't do it without ya".

* * *

Kaldur closed the water in the shower and reached for his towel, he putted it around his waist and stepped out of the shower, and suddenly a horrified look took over his facial expressions, obviously his clothes were stolen.

Kaldur: "This is strange, I am positive I brought my clothes to the shower with me… This won't be nice".

Kaldur unlocked the door and walked out of the showers area and started going to his room, he was walking throw the main room, and looks like Tula and Garth have that special timing, they walked in the main room and saw Kaldur, Garth's first move was to cover Tula's eyes then his own, and Kaldur was bright red.

Rob (Whispering to BG): "Clothes theft… Classic"

BG (Whispering to Rob): "Classic but affective".

* * *

Megan went to the bathroom to brush her teeth after dinner, Megan putted the toothpaste on her brush and started brushing her teeth, and suddenly she spited the toothpaste with discus look on her face.

Megan: "It's… Salty somehow… How is it that it doesn't taste like mints but… salt?"

Rob (Whispering to BG): "Good job putting salt on her toothbrush".

BG (Whispering to Rob): "I know".

* * *

Wally walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge, his eyes were on the whipped cream, he looked around then took it, he shook it a little then opened his mouth and after the 'Whipped Cream' was in his mouth and he swallowed it, discus took over his face.

Wally: "Eeeww what is this?"

Suddenly Tula entered the kitchen looked at Wally and took the Whipped Cream from him.

Tula: "Stop emptying the fridge". She shook it a little then held it up.

Wally: "Wait don't…" But he was too late; the 'Whipped Cream' was already in her mouth.

Tula: "Eeeww its toothbrush".

Wally: "I tried warning you".

BG (Whispering to Rob): "I did NOT see Tula in the picture too".

Rob (Whispering to BG): "Such a great timing our friends have".

BG (Whispering to Rob): "Hey...

_Can't stop you know we'll never give it up_  
_People talk but we just don't care_  
_In this life you know you gotta live it up_  
_So everybody put your hands in the air_

_It's an all night party that we're getting into_  
_If you think it's all over then the joke is on you_  
_It's a dream_  
_It's a scene and it's all brand new_  
_If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you__"_

Rob (Whispering to BG): "That fits the situation just great".

**(A/N: I thought of BG singing that once I remebered the _Icarly_ episode _iG__et_****_ Pranky_).**


	35. Too Far

BG: "Robin".

Rob: "Yeah BG?"

BG: "I think it's time to play the Ultimate-Prank".

Rob: "And that is?"

BG: "We'll play it on the Big-Boss".

Rob: "You wanna play a prank on a Leaguer?"

BG: "Not just a Big-Boss but THE Big-Boss".

Rob: "You wanna play a prank on Batman? Are you crazy?"

BG: "Crazy enough".

Rob: "And what kind of prank would that be?"

BG whispers something in his ear.

Rob: "Like I said 'Are you crazy?' "

BG: "Come on".

Rob: "No I'm not doing that".

BG: "Well I'm doing it, with or without ya".

Rob: "Well… Maybe it won't hurt… Much".

BG: "So?"

Rob: "Yes".

BG: "Sweet, this will be AWESOME".

Rob: "Just remember you owe me".

BG: "You wish".

* * *

Batman woke up, looked at the clock it read 11:46.

Batman: "Oooh no I'm late for the Justice League meeting, why didn't Alfred wake me up?"

He got out of bed quickly and took his Bat suit and left for the Watchtower.

He got there and sat down.

Batman: "Sorry I was late I never over sleep like that".

Chuckles were on all their faces, chuckles soon become laughter especially from Flash.

Batman: "WHAT?"

Superman: "Batman, look at your cape".

Batman did so and suddenly a terrified look was on his face, he was wearing a pink cape… _PINK._

Robin and Batgirl were in a dark corner of the room chuckling.

Batman: "ROBIN, BATGIRL, HERE, NOW".

They walked out of the shadows.

Batman: "Explain".

Robin: "It was her idea".

Batgirl: "No one likes a tattle tale".

Batman: "BATCAVE, NOW".

Batgirl: "Whoops".

Robin: "Told ya we'll get in trouble".

Batgirl: "I didn't force you, you could have said no".

Robin and Batgirl walked out of the room and entered the Bat cave and sat there in silence.

_We are doomed_ was all they could think of.

BG: "It was worth it".

Rob: "Really? Really?"

BG: "What?"

Rob: "Don't you know what Batman will do to us?"

BG: "Come on, it can't be that bad".

Rob: "One time when I was ten and I _tried_ pulling a prank on him and he caught me, he made me clean the Mansion and the Bat Cave, every inch of it for an entire year"._  
_

BG: "Wow, talk about over reacting".

_Recognized Batman 02_.

BG: "Oooh-Oooh".

Batman just walked in and went to his computer with not one word.

Rob: "What no revengeand no lecture no threats?"

Batman: "Nop".

BG: "Who are you and what did you do to Batman?"

Batman: "No one can do anything to me, remember?"

Rob: "Do you think it's a clone?"

BG: "Nah, his DNA isn't easy to find, he is no Clark".

_Recognized Superman 01, Wonder Woman 03._

SM: "What is THAT supposed to mean?"

BM: "Clark, what are you doing here?"

SM: "Bruce we need to talk to you".

WW: "In private".

BM: "Dick, Barbara, upstairs, now".

They ran upstairs and sitted in the living room as the Trinity stayed in the cave alone.

Babs: "That was weird".

Dick: "What? Bruce NOT doing anything to us after we completely embarrassed him in front of the League?"

Babs (Sarcastic): "Noooo I was talking about him calling us by our real names in the Bat cave, OF COURSE IT'S ABOUT THAT PRANK".

Dick: "Okay okay, don't bite"

Babs: "Very funny, but seriously what happened in there?"

Dick: "Maybe he doesn't want revenge".

Babs: "I'm serious".

Dick: "So am I, what if he want's to do a change".

Babs: "Are you talkin about the Batman that I know? The one downstairs? Are you sure?"

Dick: "Well forget about it, what do you say we have something to eat and then we'll go to the cave?"

Babs: "I don't feel like going out of the Mansion".

Dick: "Who says you have to?"

Alfred then came throw the door with a plate of fresh out of the oven cookies, and two hot Cocoas.

Dick: "Alfred, perfect timing like always".

Alfred: "I believe it is getting easier everytime to know when will you have your snack time Master Richard, anytime of the day or night will be that time"

He said then left.

* * *

_Recognized Robin B01 Batgirl B16._

The sound of laughter was all over the place, Robin and Batgirl ran to see what is going on, once they entered they saw the Team looking at embarrassing pictures on the computer in the main room, the pictures had a black headed baby boy in only a diaper but his eyes were covered the picture then switched to a red headed baby girl that her eyes were covered too.

Robin and Batgirl freaked out, those embarrassing pics were their pics as babies, they ran to the computer and tried hacking it to remove the pictures, but then a screen opened and it had a video of Batman saying: "Can I do revenge or what?"

Robin: "He probably took my pictures from the book I have in my room".

Batgirl: "Does that mean he took mine the same way? Okay total invasion of privacy".

Rob: "He's Batman, he has no privacy rules for others".

BG: "What do we do?"

Rob: "Run, before they start making jokes".

They ran to the zeta tubes.

_Recognized Robin B01 Batgirl B16_


	36. Realy Bruce?

Dick came in the school with Babs by his side and went to the class, and sat down behind Artemis and Bette, then Zack (One of the students in the class that I created).

Zack: "Everyone, listen, Mr. Edwards quit".

Everyone started cheering, then a blonde woman came in with a black-haired woman same age next to her, and Dick, Babs and Artemis eyes were wider than the sea.

The blonde woman: "Alright everyone sit down now".

Everyone sat down at his chair.

The blonde woman: "Good, alright as you know your teacher quitted so WE will be your teachers, my name is Dinah Lance".

The black-haired woman: "And my name is Helena Bertinelli".

Dinah: "Alright, we'll do a quick turn on the names".

"Kevin".

"Zack".

"Abby".

"Lilly".

"Harvey".

"Sam".

"Rose".

"Lucy".

"Allan".

"Christine".

"Susan".

"Brad".

"Dustin".

"Riya".

"Jay".

"Sierra".

"Steve".

"Daniela".

"Karl".

"Alex".

"Stewart".

"Angela".

"Rex".

"Riley".

"Chris".

"Danica".

"Bette".

"Artemis".

"Dick".

"Barbara but Barb is okay".

Helena: "Okay, so let's get started with today's lesson… But first who can tell me what Physics?"

A kid raised her hand.

Dinah: "Yes Danica".

Danica: "Physics is the natural science that involves the study of matter and its motion through space and time, along with related concepts such as energy and force. More broadly, it is the general analysis of nature, conducted in order to understand how the universe behaves. Then became a separate science when early modern Europeans used experimental and quantitative methods to discover what are now considered to be the laws of physics".

Helena: "Thank you Danica".

Dinah: "So since you know that, then I suppose you know who Newton is?"

Another girl raised her hand.

Helena: "Yes Alex?"

Alex: "Sir Isaac Newton was an English mathematician and physicist who is widely recognized as one of the most influential scientists of all time and as a key figure in the scientific revolution".

Dinah: "Very good, wow they weren't kidding when they said that this is the A class".

The class went on natural after Dick, Babs and Artemis calmed down.

* * *

Dick: "Alright that was weird".

Babs: "Tell me about it, why didn't Bruce tell us Dinah and Helena are coming?"

Dick: "I don't know, hey I know they know who Artemis is but do you think they know who we are?"

Babs: "I don't know".

Dinah and Helena then came closer to Dick and Babs who are the only ones still in the hallway.

Dinah: "Guys we have a situation".

Dick: "What is it Miss Dinah? Is there a problem in the Lab?"

Helena: "More like in the cave, Batman called and said you two forgot your Bat signal and we should get let you know he is waiting".

Babs: "Does that answer your question?"

Artemis: "It sure answered my question".

She came out of nowhere and stepped closer.

Dick: "Artemis… This is not… I mean it's not…"

Artemis: "Shut up Dick, I've been your teammate for long enough for you to tell me you are Dick Grayson… And you Barb? I never guessed there are secrets between us".

Babs: "Just calm down Arty, it's no big deal".

Artemis: "And don't call me Arty".

Babs: "Come on you know you can't be mad at us, can we just forget about it?"

Artemis: "Fine".

Dick: "Alright, we don't want to let Batman wait long".

Artemis: "Especially after his revenge on you".

Dick and Babs then left.

Artemis: "Why didn't you tell me?"

Dinah: "I couldn't, it wasn't my secret".

Artemis: "So, who are you Helena?"

Helena: "Huntress".

Artemis: "Wait… THE Huntress? That is so cool, I love your costume and the name and… Sorry that was a little too Fangirling".

* * *

Batman was in the Bat cave and Robin and Batgirl came in.

Robin: "A little info that two Justice Leaguers were coming to teach us would be nice".

Batman: "Helena isn't a Leaguer… Anymore".

Batgirl: "And that they know our ID is an info that would have been nice to mention".

Batman: "That won't be the weirdest thing today at school".

Robin: "What do you mean?"

Batman: "You'll find out soon enough".

Batgirl: "So what did you want from us?"

Batman: "I wanted to let you know that you'll be working undercover after school".

Batgirl: "And a phone call couldn't work? You had to drag us from school right?"

Batman: "It was a test too, to see how long it took for you two to get ready and come to the cave… you passed".

Robin: "We'll we should get back to school".

Dick and Babs came in class and the teacher stopped them.

* * *

Teacher: "Stop… Where have you two been?"

_Oooh this is just unbelievable _was all Babs and Dick could think of.

Dick: "Selina?"

Selina: "Oooh yeah, Dick and Barb… Bruce told me you two are going to be late and that you told Dinah and Helena".

Dick and Barb sat in their chairs.

Selina: "Alright open your Math books to page 74".

Barb (Whispering to Dick): "Is Bruce serious? What's next? Oooh let me guess… Talia will be teaching us Creative Writing class".

Dick (Whispering to Babs): "Or maybe Diana will come to teach us… I don't know… Spanish maybe".

Artemis then whispered to them without Bette noticing: "Or maybe Shayera will come teach us French class after that".

They laughed together in silent without Bette or Selina noticing.

* * *

_At the Cafeteria…_

Bette: "Guys did you hear what?"

She said as she sat down next to the three friends.

Artemis: "What?"

Bette: "It's the schools Talent Show, isn't that exciting?"

Dick: "The Talent Show? We do it every year… Why are you this excited?"

Bette: "Because this year teachers will sing too… Imagine it".

Babs: "Okay that is something out of the original, so is anyone here doing something for the talent show?"

Bette: "I'm doing a play… I'll be the lead and the director, and the Author of the story… it's a Comedy Romance about a young girl who moves to a new town and meets this guy who has a girlfriend that he doesn't like and they start to get close to each other but the girl doesn't except it 'cause she doesn't want to make an enemy of his girlfriend but then the girlfriend believes he is cheating on her so she…"

Babs: "BETTE, you talk too much… we will see the play so no spoilers".

Bette: "Oooh right sorry… So Barb will you be doing something?"

Babs: "Me? What would I do in the talent show?"

Artemis: "You can sing, you _ARE_ a good singer".

Babs: "No I'm not".

Bette: "Yes you are, I heard you sing once to those children when the adults were gone, you sound like Alyson Stoner".

Dick: "Come on Babs, you'll have so much fun".

Babs: "Fine I'll do it but only if you Dick sang with me".

Dick: "ME? Why would I sing?"

Babs: "What are you afraid?"

Dick: "Afraid of what?"

Babs: "That people will find out you sound like Jesse McCartney".

Dick: "I don't sound like him".

Artemis: "You so do".

Bette: "Wait seriously?"

Dick: "No I don't".

Artemis: "Then prove it to the school".

Dick: "FINE, I'll sing with Babs at the talent show".

Bette: "And you Artemis?"

Artemis: "Oooh no".

Dick (Teasing): "Why? Are you a chicken? Is Big-Girl Artemis afraid of going on stage?"

Artemis: "AM NOT, and to prove it, I'll do the Talent Show".

Bette: "Yay we are all performing at the talent show".

Dick: "Hey Babs do you wanna do a duet?"

Babs: "Sure, it'll be fun".

Dick: "You two heard that? We'll kick you butts at the talent show".

Artemis: "You wish".

They all started glaring at each other; each and every one of them was already planning on how to win first prize.

Artemis: "This…"

Bette, Babs and Dick: "Is…"

The four of them: "WAR".

* * *

**(A/N: See what I did there? Huh? Huh? If you know "30 Seconds to Mars" you'll know what I was talking about [it's the song _This Is War_]).**


	37. Undercover

Dick: "Come on Babs, school's out and we have an undercover mission to go to".

Babs steps out of the girl's locker room wearing ripped white skinny jeans, a black T-shirt with a red and beige jacket with the number 23 on the right side of it and a red and beige sneakers, and looked at Dick who was wearing a black jeans, a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket and black shoes.

Babs: "I'm ready Dick".

Dick: "Great just one thing… Call me Terror".

Babs: "You picked yourself a name?"

Dick: "No I picked names for both of us, how does The Rock sounds like?"

Babs: "Stupid".

Dick (Whining): "Come on".

Babs: "No, now let's go to that street, what was it called again?"

Dick: "Crime Street".

Babs: "Wow".

Dick: "I know".

* * *

Three guys were standing in a dark alley in Crime Street and one guy stepped up and said: "What do you two want?"

Dick: "I'm Terror and this is The Rock".

Babs (Whispering to Dick): "I didn't agree to that".

Dick (Whispering to Babs): "Too late".

The second guy looked at The Rock and had a smile on his face... he liked what he saw, so Terror moved his hand so it was on The Rock's waist and made her come closer to him and glared at the guy so he backed down.

Terror: "We are here to see him".

The guy: "Password?"

Terror: "The Killing Joke".

The two guys behind the big one of them looked at each other than opened a way behind the dumpster.

They walked in and saw Joker standing there with Matches Malone (Batman in disguise).

Joker: "Who are you two?"

Terror: "I'm Terror and this is…"

The Rock: "The Rock".

Terror (Whispering to The Rock): "I thought you didn't agree on that".

The Rock (Whispering to Terror): "Well now I do".

Terror: "We've been send to see ya about your new project".

Joker: "There it clicked, sit down".

They moved and sat down next to Matches.

Joker: "Alright the plan is obviously killing Batsy, but how you may ask and didn't you try doing that so many times you may say but this time it's different… Because this time Batman won't know what hit him, all you'll need to know is how to get me the explosives and that you have to be out of Gotham by tomorrow at 17 sharp".

Matches: "I want in on more than that… Tell me more".

The Rock: "We want in too".

Joker: "Fine, I'm going to blow Gotham up, I'll put the explosives in the Mayor's office at the middle of the town and BOOM as easy as that, and Batman will never even know I am planning this… alright I'll see the explosives tomorrow… now out".

The three of them then stood up and left, and when they were out of sight they changed their clothes and wore their costumes and got their utility belts out of nowhere and putted them around their waists and then came back and started attacking Joker with everything they got.

Joker: "Batsy, I was just talking about you… Wow speak of the demon and he'll come running".

Batman: "Give up Joker".

He hits him in the leg with a Batarang.

Joker: "Batsy you're no fun, such a party popper, no cake for you".

Batman: "I hate cake".

They then started fighting and the three of them won.

Robin: "Do you really hate cake?"

Batman: "Maybe hate is overrated".

They tied Joker up and then the police came and took him back to Arkaham.

* * *

Batgirl: "You know I loved the outfit but maybe not the jeans".

Robin: "Actually I thought it was great on ya".

Batgirl (Teasing): "Of course YOU liked it".

Robin (Embarrassed): "NOT what I meant".

Batgirl (Teasing): "But that was just implied right?"

Robin's face was as red as his suit and he was speechless.

* * *

**(A/N: So what do you think? Review and tell me your thoughts).**


	38. Talent Show

The seven original members of the Justice League and Green Arrow (in civvies) and Wally were sitting in the first row at the Talent Show.

The principal came in on stage and quitted the parents and the students.

The principal: "Alright everyone listen, we have a lot of performances tonight, as most of you know I'm Mrs. Amanda, we'll start the Talent show with the Student Bette Kane doing her own play".

They clapped in the crew's entering; Bette was in black skinny jeans, a white shirt with black sleeves with other actors from many classes.

She did her play, it was about a young girl called Stella who moves to Gotham (out of all the cities) and meets this guy called Jackson who has a girlfriend called Bell that he doesn't like, and he starts to like Stella and tries to get close to her but the Stella doesn't except it 'cause she doesn't want to make an enemy of Bell, but then Bell starts to believes he is cheating on her so she starts to ruin Stella's life, but at the end just like all stories it had a happy ending where Stella kissed Jackson under the rain after he breaks up with Bell for good.

Mrs. Amanda: "Give it up for Bette and her fellow friends (Clapping was all around) now Alex and Lilly Ross".

(A/N: Alex's lines are in _Italic _and Lilly's lines are in **Bold** and when they both sing it will be Underline).

(Victorious – Give it Up)

_Someday I'll let you in, treat you right__  
__Drive you out of your mind ohhh_

**You never met a chick like me****  
****Burn so bright I'm gonna make you blind**_  
__Always want what you can't have__  
__Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted__  
__Make you feel good as I whip you__  
__Into shape yeah Boy, let's get it started__  
_Give it up, you can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame, You don't put up a fight  
It's a game that we play, at the end of the night  
It's the same old story but you never get it right  
Give it up!  
Come a little closer, come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer, come a little closer  
Baby, baby_  
__So stop trying to walk away__  
__No you won't ever leave me behind__  
_**Noooo, you better believe that I'm here to stay **_(That's right!)_**  
****'Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine, oooh****  
**Look at me, boy  
'Cause I got you where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you, wanna break you  
Take the backseat boy  
'Cause now I'm driving  
Give it up, you can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
It's a game that we play,  
At the end of the night,  
It's the same old story but  
You never get it right  
Give it up!_  
_**Ooooooooooh **_(oooh)_**  
****Huhhhhhhhh****  
****Hey, yeah, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh**_  
_Come a little closer, come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer, come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer, come a little closer  
Baby  
If you are my baby, then I'll make you crazy tonight **(Ooooh!)**_  
_Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you, wanna break you  
Take the backseat boy,  
'Cause now I'm driving  
Give it up  
You can't win  
'Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame you don't put up a fight  
It's a game that we play at the end of the night  
It's the same old story, but you never get it right  
Give it up, ohhhh woah, yeah

They clapped for them and Mrs. Amanda came.

Mrs. Amanda: "That was great, right? Okay so it's time for another performance, please welcome the band 'The Boys' ".

Five boys then walked in on stage.

(Maroon 5 – Maps)

_I miss the taste of the sweet life__  
__I miss the conversation__  
__I'm searching for a song tonight__  
__I'm changing all of the stations__I like to think that we had it all__  
__We drew a map to a better place__  
__But on that road I took a fall__  
__Oh baby, why did you run away?__I was there for you__  
__In your darkest times__  
__I was there for you__  
__In your darkest nights__But I wonder where were you__  
__When I was at my worst__  
__Down on my knees__  
__And you said you had my back__  
__So I wonder where were you__  
__All the roads you took came back to me__  
__So I'm following the map that leads to you__The map that leads to you__  
__Ain't nothing I can do__  
__The map that leads to you__  
__Following, following, following to you__  
__The map that leads to you__  
__Ain't nothing I can do__  
__The map that leads to you__  
__Following, following, following__I hear your voice in my sleep at night__  
__Hard to resist temptation__  
__'Cause all these strangers come over me__  
__Now I can't get over you__  
__No I just can't get over you__I was there for you__  
__In your darkest times__  
__I was there for you__  
__In your darkest nights__But I wonder where were you__  
__When I was at my worst__  
__Down on my knees__  
__And you said you had my back__  
__So I wonder where were you__  
__All the roads you took came back to me__  
__So I'm following the map that leads to you__The map that leads to you__  
__Ain't nothing I can do__  
__The map that leads to you__  
__Following, following, following to you__  
__The map that leads to you__  
__Ain't nothing I can do__  
__The map that leads to you__Oh, I was there for you__  
__Oh, in you darkest times__  
__Oh, I was there for you__  
__Oh, in your darkest nights__Oh, I was there for you__  
__Oh, in you darkest times__  
__Oh, I was there for you__  
__Oh, in your darkest nights__But I wonder where were you__  
__When I was at my worst__  
__Down on my knees__  
__And you said you had my back__So I wonder where were you__  
__All the roads you took came back to me__  
__So I'm following the map that leads to you__  
__The map that leads to you__Ain't nothing I can do__  
__The map that leads to you__  
__Following, following, following to you__  
__The map that leads to you__  
__Ain't nothing I can do__  
__The map that leads to you__  
__Following, following, following_

They clapped for them, then there were a couple more performances, some were Gymnastics, some were dancing and many teachers sang.

Then came the time Wally was waiting for, it was time for Artemis to sing, she came in on stage and the music played.

(Taylor Swift – Shake it off)

_I stay out too late__  
__Got nothing in my brain__  
__That's what people say__  
__That's what people say__  
__I go on too many dates__  
__But I can't make 'em stay__  
__At least that's what people say__  
__That's what people say__But I keep cruising__  
__Can't stop, won't stop moving__  
__It's like I got this music__  
__In my mind saying it's gonna be all right__'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play__  
__And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate__  
__Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake__  
__I shake it off, I shake it off__  
__Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break__  
__And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake__  
__Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake__  
__I shake it off, I shake it off__I'll never miss a beat__  
__I'm landing on my feet__  
__And that's what they don't see__  
__That's what they don't see__  
__I'm dancing on my own__  
__I'll make the moves up as I go__  
__And that's what they don't know__  
__That's what they don't know__But I keep cruising__  
__Can't stop, won't stop grooving__  
__It's like I got this music__  
__In my mind saying it's gonna be all right__'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play__  
__And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate__  
__Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake__  
__I shake it off, I shake it off__  
__Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break__  
__And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake__  
__Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake__  
__I shake it off, I shake it off__I shake it off, I shake it off__  
__I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off__  
__I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off__  
__I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off__Hey, hey, hey__  
__Just think while you've been getting down and out__  
__About the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world__  
__You could have been getting down to this sick beat__My ex-man__  
__Bought his new girlfriend__  
__She's like, "Oh my God"__  
__But I'm just gonna shake__  
__And to the fella over there__  
__With the hella good hair__  
__Won't you come on over, baby__  
__We can shake, shake, shake__'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play__  
__And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate__  
__Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake__  
__I shake it off, I shake it off__  
__Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break__  
__And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake__  
__Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake__  
__I shake it off, I shake it off__I shake it off, I shake it off__  
__I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off__  
__I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off__  
__I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off__I shake it off, I shake it off__  
__I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off__  
__I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off__  
__I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

The crowd went wild and the clapping shook the place.

Mrs. Amanda: "Amazing right? Now it's time for Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon to sing".

(A/N: Dick's lines are in _Italic; _Babs' lines are in **Bold**).

**If I was your girlfriend, you'd never let me go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
**_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag swag swag, on you  
_**Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I don't know about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three two**  
**I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey boy, let me talk to you**  
**If I was your girlfriend, you'd never let me go  
I stay on your arm boy, you'd never be alone  
If you can be a gentleman, like you say you can  
I might be your girlfriend  
Until the very end, until the very end**  
_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Light Year fly across the globe  
I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know  
Imma make you shine bright like you're lying in the snow  
But  
_**Girlfriend, girlfriend, I could be my girlfriend  
I could be my girlfriend until the - world ends  
**_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice going crazy on this hook like a whirl wind  
Swaggie_  
**You'd like to be everything that I want  
Hey boy, common and talk to me**  
_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want _**(Oh anything I want now boy)  
**_If I was your boyfriend,  
I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_  
_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl_  
**Spend a week with me boy you'll be calling me your my girlfriend**  
_If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love you, and treat you right_  
**If I was your girlfriend, you'd never let me go  
I stay on your arm boy, you'd never be alone  
If you can be a gentleman, like you say you can  
I might be your girlfriend  
Until the very end, until the very end  
Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Yeah  
Na na na, na na na, na na na eh..  
**_If I was your boyfriend  
_**Na na na, na na na, na na na eh  
Na na na, na na na, na na na eh**

**If I was your Girlfriend.**

Mrs. Amanda: "Wow that was amazing right? Now it's time for three newest teachers to get on stage, please give it up for Dinah Lance, Selina Kyle and Helena Bertinelli".

They clapped for them as they entered, the Justice Leaguers, Wally, Dick, Babs and Artemis were shocked that the three teachers were in their suits but luckily no one noticed the similarity.

(A/N: I don't think I need to tell ya who is singing what, just watch the video).

(Batman: The Brave and the Bold – Birds of Prey)

_Good evening all you gentlemen, mobsters, creeps and crooks,  
Men in tights come after you, and still you're off the hook,  
For those who scare and terrorize, it's the dawn of a brand new day;  
You scum can just simply call us, the one and only Birds of Prey!_

_Green Lantern__has his special ring! (Pretty strong that little thing!)  
__Blue Beetle__'s deeds are really swell! (But who will bring him out of his shell?)  
__Flash__'s foes, they finish last! (Too bad sometimes he's just too fast!)_

_While all the boys can always save the day,  
No one does it better than the Birds of Prey! (The one and only Birds of Prey!)  
While all the boys can always save the day,  
No one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey!_

_Green Arrow__has heroic traits, that is when he's shooting straight! (Hey!) (I'm just saying...)  
__Aquaman__'s always courageous; his little fish, less outrageous!  
__Plastic Man__can expand, becomes putty in our hands!_

_While all the boys can keep you punks at bay,  
No one does it better than the Birds of Prey (The one and only Birds of Prey)  
While all the boys can always save the day,  
No one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey!_

_Batman throws his Batarang, what a weapon, what a bang...  
Check out that utility belt, sure can make a girl's heart melt...  
He's always right there for the save, I'd like to see his secret cave..._

_While Batman does things in his special way,  
He'd do it better with the Birds of Prey! (The one and only Birds of Prey!)  
While Batman always seems to save the day,  
No one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey!  
Birds of Prey..._

_(...Meow)_

Everyone in the crowed started clapping except for the eight Leaguers in the first row who were still shocked, Ollie was mostly glaring at Bruce then told him: "Stop stealing all the women, Bruce".

Bruce: "Don't put it on me".

Mrs. Amanda: "Wasn't that amazing? Alright we are all done for tonight with performances, we will be back with the winners in a minute".

Dick and Babs were standing with Artemis and Bette.

Artemis: "That was amazing guys".

Babs: "You did great too, but I never knew you liked Taylor Swift".

Artemis: "Actually Bette choose the song for me but the song was awesome any way".

Bette: "Told ya you'll love it, no one doesn't like any of Taylor Swift's songs".

Dick: "Your play was great too Bette".

Bette: "Thanks".

Wally came from behind them.

Wally: "Hey Babe".

He gave Artemis a kiss and hugged her.

Wally: "Great performance, Hey Dick; Hey Barb".

Dick and Babs: "Hey".

* * *

Dinah, Helena and Selina came next to the Leaguers in first row.

Bruce: "Are you three crazy wearing your suits out there?"

Dinah: "Geez, nice to see ya too Bruce".

Ollie: "You did great honey".

He gave her a kiss then looked at the others.

Diana: "Great singing girls".

Helena and Dinah: "Thanks".

Mrs. Amanda: "Alright here are the winners…"

Everyone sat down waiting.

Miss. Amanda: "In third place we have Artemis, in second place we have Dick and Barbara, and in first place we have… the 'Birds of Prey' congratulations to tonight's winners".

They stepped up on stage and took their trophies and everyone started clapping to them.

Ollie: "Congratulations Babe, Hey what do you say we go celebrate your victory… alone?"

Dinah: "Come on".

They left together.

Bruce: "Congratulations you three".

Dick: "Thanks Bruce".

Wally: "What do you say we four go celebrate somewhere?"

Artemis: "Sure".

Dick and Babs looked at Bruce to see if he agrees.

Bruce: "You won't have any missions today so you can go".

Wally: "Then let's go".

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, review your thoughts, see ya at the next chapter**


	39. Chapter 39

Wally, Dick, Artemis and Babs walked in a Gotham mall.

Wally: "So what do you wanna do first?"

They looked at each other for a second.

The four of them: "LASER TAG".

They walked there together and got the tickets, they entered and started playing.

Dick: "Alright, I say we split into two teams, Babs and I will go for the blue team's home, and you two go to the red team's home and remember don't shoot the one's wearing green".

They nodded and split up as they were told and started playing.

* * *

_While They Are Playing…_

Wally: "Artemis, can I tell you something?"

Artemis: "Sure".

Wally: "Well… it's… how should I put this?"

Artemis: "Spite it out already, Baywatch".

Wally: "I think I want to quit the hero gig".

Artemis: "What?"

Wally: "Well it's… it's too dangerous and we are getting older and it's not like we are going to do this for ever, and I want from you to come with me".

Artemis: "Uuuuuhhhh…"

Wally: "Artemis, it would mean a lot to me if you came, that you will be safe and I won't have to worry if you got hurt, please Artemis, do this for me".

Artemis thought about it, she loved the hero gig but she loved Wally more.

Artemis: "You said to come with you, where would we go?"

Wally: "I already have a place in mind, _Palo Alto_, I bought an apartment there and we will go to _Stanford University_… together, what do you say?"

Artemis: "I say… I would love to".

She kissed him on the lips then.

Artemis: "How are you planning on telling him?"

Wally (Sighing): "I don't know".

* * *

Dick: "So… who is eviler Scarecrow or Two Face?"

Babs: "Scarecrow, his fear toxin gives him the advantage, Penguin or Riddler?"

Dick: "Penguin, he has the evil mind while Riddler is just Riddler, Alright, Catwoman or Harley by herself?"

Babs: "Catwoman, Harley couldn't hurt a fly without Joker telling her to".

Dick: "So who is the Big-Bad villain of all time?"

They looked at each other for a second.

Both: "Joker".

Babs: "How long will it take?"

Dick: "How long will what take?"

Babs: "Until someone new shows up to the hero gig?"

Dick: "Well I heard there will be three more recruits".

Babs: "And they are…"

Dick: "One of them is Connor and Megan classmate called Karen, Aquaman has a new protégé and Megan's little adoptive brother".

Babs: "Wow the Team members are increasing; soon we will be bigger than the League itself".

* * *

The guy who works at the Laser Tag place came in with the scores and said: "And the winners are… this is strange we have two first place winners… Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon".

Wally: "No fair, you two were trained by The Batman. That gives you an advantage".

Artemis: "Stop being such a sore loser".

The guy: "And in second place there is Artemis Crock".

Wally: "You are TRAINED to use a bow and arrow".

Dick, Artemis and Babs: "STOP IT".

Wally: "Whatever".

Babs: "Alright, what do you wanna do now?"

Wally's stomach growled.

Wally: "I say we go eat".

Dick: "Agreed, I'm starving".

Babs: "Mcdonalds?"

Artemis: "Sure".

Wally: "Anything would be great now".

They ordered and sat down.

Dick: "If you were trapped and stuck in a box, what would you do?"

Babs: "I'll use the laser in my utility belt to get free".

Artemis: "I'll use a special arrow I keep in my suit that can cut throw anything".

Wally: "I'll think of a funny joke to say about how should I 'Think Outside The Box' ".

They laughed together.

Then the food was ready.

* * *

They were walking to the zeta-tubes in the Bat-cave.

Dick: "Then the man said: 'That's no kindergartener, that's my wife' ".

Then all of them laughed. **(A/N: I got this from _Recess_ epidode _Teachers_****_ Lounge_****).**

Wally (Laughing): "That's my wife... priceless".

Artemis: "So if all the Leaguers fought against each other, super powers and weapons allowed, who would win?"

They looked at each other for a minute then said: "Batman".

Alfred walked in then.

Alfred: "Indeed he will".

Wally: "Dick there is something we need to tell you".

Dick: "What is it?"

Wally: "Well I talked to Artemis about it and we... well we... we're quiting the hero gig and moving to _Palo Alto_, and will go to _Stanford University _there".

Silence.

Dick: "What?"

Wally: "Relax, we will still see each other, there is Zeta-Tubes and we are best friends we will still hang out... It's just... I'm older now and I think I'm over playing dress-up".

Batman then came in.

Batman: "Dick, Barbara there is something I need to talk to you about".

Babs: "What is it Bruce?"

Then a kid came from behind him.

Batman: "This is Tim, the new family member".

Artemis: "Wow, this is awkward, maybe we should..."

Wally: "Yeah, we have to tell your parents the news".

_Recognized Kid Flash B03, Artemis B07._

Dick then stormed out of the cave.

Babs: "Fantastic timing Bruce".

Babs looked then at the young shy kid and smiled.

Babs: "Hi, I'm Barbara but call me Barb... or Babs if you want".

Tim: "Hey, I'm Tim".

Babs: "Well Tim I would love to stay and chat and get to know you better but I got a certain birdie to catch, maybe later we could catch a movie".

Tim: "As long as it's NOT a romance".

Babs Laughed.

Babs: "HAHAHAHAHA, you're funny but I only watch horror films so let's just hope you don't pee in your pants".

She smiled evilly at him and he just smirked.

Tim: "I'm not scared of anything".

Babs: "I like you kid, but I got to go".

She got up and went to search for Dick.

* * *

After a long search she finally found him on the rooftop of some old building, she walked in slowly and silently behind him.

Dick: "I hear your footstepd Babs, you don't have to sneak up on me".

Babs then sighed and came closer.

Babs: "You okay?"

Dick: "I don't know, one of my best friends is leaving, someone new came to our Bat-family to remind me of what hapened to Jay..."

Babs: "Dick, Wally and Artemis are not leaving for good, you'll see, he will put on the mask again maybe not as he used to but... you know what I mean".

Dick: "Yeah".

Babs: "And we have Zeta-Tubes... you'll zeta there and go on Boy's Night Out with him while I hang out with Artemis".

Dick chuckled.

Babs: "And Tim is pretty cool, give him a chance, you'll love him... just like Jay".

Dick: "Maybe you're right".

Babs: "Of course I'm right".

She gave him a kiss.

Dick: "By the way you should work on your stealth skills, I heard you coming half way acrossed the roof".

He smirked at Babs.


	40. Chapter 40

Batgirl was patrolling with Batman and the new Robin, each was sitting on one side of the building watching his side of town.

Robin: "This is boring… when will something happen?"

Batman: "Nothing happening means the city is safe".

Robin: "I know but when is Gotham ever safe for a full night".

Batman was quiet, he was right.

Robin: "I say if the bad guys are pulling a plan anyway why not do it now, the sooner the better".

Batgirl (Teasing): "Why? Is it pass your bedtime already?"

Robin: "I have no bedtime".

Batgirl: "Whatever you say… Guys I see something".

Robin: "Let me guess a show sale?"

Batgirl (Sarcastic): "Hilarious".

Robin: "I know I am".

Batman: "What did you see Batgirl?"

Batgirl: "A guy running to that dark corner with two guys following him".

Robin pulled his hook first and said: "Last one there is a rotten egg".

Batgirl quickly pulled her hook and said: "Oooh no you don't" then swung after him.

They got there together, once they pulled there hooks they saw Batman already standing there.

Robin: "How did you…?"

Batman: "I'm Batman".

They were interrupted by a scream; they looked and saw Joker's goons and a man. They went into action, after a short fight the two goons were down.

The man then thanked them.

Batgirl: "No problem, but leave before something happen".

Batman: "Robin, walk him home to make sure nothing happens to him".

Robin: "But Batman…"

Batman: "Now".

Robin: "Fine".

Robin then walked away with the man and once he was out of sight Batgirl asked.

Batgirl: "Did you tell him to take him home 'cause you feel Joker is around here somewhere?"

Batman: "Exactly".

Joker then came out of the dark.

Joker: "Oooh Batsy you always know how to be big-daddy bats, you know I'm gonna meet him, you can't hide him forever".

Batgirl: "We can try".

Batman: "How did you get out?"

Joker: "Come on let's not play this game again, I get out of Arkaham, do something evil and you put me back there again and we do the same thing over and over again… it's our thing".

Batman: "I can keep him away from you as much as I want".

Joker: "So I'm the last one he'll meet? I'm so flattered you think of me as the biggest bad guy ever".

Robin: "Maybe we should change that to… now".

They looked and saw him on the rooftop and he got down.

Batman: "Robin?"

Robin: "His house was close by".

Joker: "Goody, he came to meet his Uncle J and his friend".

Robin: "More like to kick your butt".

Joker: "Kick my butt? You two didn't tell him did you?"

Robin: "Tell me what?"

Joker: "How _I_ took care of the last Robin".

Robin: "Wait what?"

Joker: "Speaking of old Robins, where is the first boy blunder?"

Then a familiar voice came from behind them "Why? Did you miss me?"

They looked and instead of seeing the first boy wonder in his Robin suit, they saw him wearing a black unitary, black shoulder pads, boots and gloves. The chest area of his uniform is emblazoned with a blue bird with its wings expanded and his abdomen area is colored in a lighter grey.

Joker: "Bird Boy? Is that you?"

Batgirl: "Robin?"

He smirked and said "Not Robin, but Nightwing".

Joker: "And you picked yourself a name? Wow, look at you, all grown up and made your own superhero ID, come and give your uncle J a hug".

Batman: "Shut up Joker".

Batgirl: "Yeah, do the math Joker; there is four of us and one of you, you lose".

Joker: "But like you said Bratgirl: 'I can try' ".

They started fighting and after a long fight Joker finally got down.

Batgirl: "He is getting tougher".

Joker: "Thanks, Batgirl".

Batman: "But we are getting better".

Robin: "You know I don't see anything that scary about him".

Batman: "That's because Joker has two kinds of crimes, the ones where he just do something stupid, and the ones where he becomes original and creative, we are just lucky he choose stupid this time".

Robin: "Why?"

Nightwing: "Should we tell him?"

Robin: "Tell me what exactly?"

Joker: "Oooh it's a wonderful story about the day I killed my first bird boy HAHAHAHAHA".

Batman then kicked him in the stomach but he stayed laughing.

Robin: "You mean…"

They nodded.

Batgirl: "Kid, are you okay?"

She came closer to him and went down to his height.

Robin: "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

The cops then came.

Batman: "Well we got to go".

He tied Joker up and left with the other three.

* * *

_After Patrol at the Bat cave…_

Batgirl: "You are what?"

Nightwing: "Babs, it's not…"

Batgirl: "Don't give me that speech".

Nightwing: "Look, I know it sounds pretty bad but…"

Batgirl: "It _sounds_? You are moving to Blüdhaven".

Nightwing: "Well Blüdhaven is a suburb of Gotham City, so it won't be far".

**(A/N: According to **_**Young Justice**_** Universe I'm right).**

Batgirl: "Does it matter?"

Nightwing: "Come on Babs…"

Batgirl turned around and started walking but Nightwing holed her by the wrist.

Nightwing: "Listen, I think Wally was right we are all getting older and I think I'm over playing Robin, I need to be my own superhero not Batman's sidekick, but I will still be a part of the Team, and our family, the Bat-family if you would will still be the same".

Batgirl sighed: "Fine".

He kissed her on the lips.

Batgirl: "Just one thing".

Nightwing: "What's that?"

Batgirl: "No matter how old you are and even if you are Nightwing now… You are still Pixie Boots".

Nightwing: "Uuuuuhhhh, wear Pixie boots and Pixie shorts in Gotham for _One_ year and you'll never hear the end of it".

She laughed at his comment.

Nightwing: "So since you were so excited to meet new heroes, I got a tip that says the three I told you about are coming, tomorrow after school we'll meet them".

* * *

_The next day at school…_

Bette hugged Artemis tight and said: "I'm gonna miss you, promise to come visit or else I'm gonna come to see you".

Artemis: "Don't worry Bette, I will".

She let go of her and Bette looked at Wally who was standing next to them and she elbowed him in the stomach.

Wally: "Oow, what was that for?"

Bette: "You better be good to her or I'm coming after you".

Wally backed away for a second then stood behind Artemis; Artemis then turned to Babs and hugged her.

Babs: "I'll miss ya".

Artemis: "I'll miss ya too, Barb".

They then let go of each other and Babs looked at Wally.

Wally: "Don't hit me, I promise I'll be good to her".

Then they all laughed, Artemis then turned to Dick.

Dick: "We'll miss you two".

Artemis: "I'll miss you too Dick".

Wally (Kinda jealous): "But not that much, right?"

They looked at him and he backed away.

Dick reached his hand out and Artemis took it, they then looked at Wally and Artemis moved a little so he can come closer.

Wally: "Dick…"

Dick: "… I get it".

They reached their hands out at the same time and shook, then looked at each other and hugged.

Wally: "See ya around, buddy".

Dick: "See ya".

Artemis and Wally then left in his car, well not left-left they were stopping by the cave to say goodbye to their other friends.

Bette looked at Dick and Barb then said "You two better not think of leaving together to a new city".

They laughed together.

* * *

_At Mount Justice…_

Aqualad came in with three other heroes.

Aqualad: "Team, meet our three newest recruits… this is Beast Boy; Megan's brother, this is Lagoon Boy, and this is…"

Megan: "Karen?"

Karen: "Megan is that you? Girl what are you doing here? And is that Connor?"

Connor: "Hey".

Megan: "I'm so glad to see you, Karen".

Beast Boy: "Wow, sis nice to see you too".

Megan: "Oooh, hey Garth to you too".

Wally: "Guys".

Artemis: "We have news to tell ya".

They all looked as the pair dragged all the attention in the room.

Artemis: "Wally and I agreed that we both will quit the hero gig".

A bunch of gasps were around.

Wally: "And we are moving to _Palo Alto_".

The girls got up and hugged Artemis to say goodbye and the boys went to Wally to say their goodbyes as well.

(Dick was wearing his civvies and ID hiding glasses like Barb).

Dick: "Well, in other news of change… I'm NOT Robin anymore… Just call me Nightwing".

Wally: "You picked yourself a new name?"

Nightwing: "Yeah".

Connor: "Wait isn't Nightwing the name of that character in the story Superman always tells?"

Nightwing: "Yeah, I talked to Superman and asked him permission to use the name".

Tula: "The more things change…"

The whole team hugged a group hug then, right then the whole League came in.

Dinah: "Good, we're not too late".

BG: "What are you guys doing here?"

MMH: "We have come to say hello to the new comers".

Flash: "And goodbye to the ones who are leaving".

After they all hugged and said what they wanted.

Wally: "Well we should get going".

Batman: "Well I would hate to ruin the moment but you have a mission to go to".

Wally looked at Artemis and she said: "What do you say? One time for old times' sake?"

Wally (Sighing): "Sure".

* * *

Batman (on the com link): "Black Canary, I need you at Mount Justice, the Team needs a counseling session, now".

Black Canary (On the com link): What happened?"

Batman (Sighing on the com link): "They lost Tula".


	41. Chapter 41

_A month later…_

Batman (On the com-link): "Batman to Batgirl, do you read?"

Batgirl was in the Bat cave with Nightwing and Robin when she heard Batman's call she hurried to the Bat computer to pick up.

Batgirl: "Yes Batman"

Batman: "Tell me what you can find on Sabrina Steel"

Batgirl: "Another girl missing?"

Batman: "Yeah, her parents just called to GCPD, and said that she didn't come back from her friend's house Saturday".

Batgirl checked through the Bat computer files.

Batgirl: "There she is, Sabrina Steel, she is 21; she finished high school with straight A's; last time was saw at her friend's house Saturday; she was cheering her up after her breakup with her boyfriend Joe Fendon".

Nightwing: "The Bat computer can tell what was she doing at her friend's house?"

Batgirl: "No, but at Saturday 14:16 she changed her status to single, then later that night she posted a pic of her and a couple friends having ice cream and wrote: 'Who needs guys? Girl power, rock on' so that was a big hint".

Robin: "Girl power rock on? She's not serious right?"

Nightwing: "Girls take breakups real hard Tim".

Batgirl (Teasing): "Don't worry he'll find out soon enough".

Robin was actually terrified at that scene of him even dating a girl – give him a break he is 10.

Batgirl: "What's the matter Timmy? Did that thought made you scared?"

Robin: "No… it's just that… all these girls missing, that is what's distracting me and I was lost in thought on who would do this thing".

Batman: "Have you found something in common between all the girls that were missing, Batgirl?"

Batgirl: "Just that they are all between 17 and 25 year old females with either blonde or red hair, and huh…"

Batman: "What did you find?"

Batgirl: "They all either are in Gotham Academy or graduated from it".

Robin: "GA? Don't you two go to GA?"

Nightwing: "Yeah, but we didn't notice any girls' disappearance around".

Batman: "Batgirl, I need you to do something for me".

Batgirl: "What is it?"

Nightwing: "No way Bats, she won't do it".

Nightwing knew what Batman was thinking of.

Batman: "I need you to attract whoever is behind this by walking down Gotham streets tonight".

Nightwing: "He is just using you as bait".

Batman: "Batgirl can handle herself; I wouldn't send her there if I knew she wasn't capable of finishing the mission, we'll put a tracer on her and wait for whoever is behind this to take her and she'll lead us to the other girls and the bad guys".

Nightwing: "No, you can't possibly think she will do this and go with them".

Batgirl: "I'll do it".

Nightwing: "What?"

Batgirl: "I can do this; I'm the only red head who goes to GA that you will ever find to do it".

Nightwing: "You don't _have_ to do it".

Batgirl: "But I want to".

Robin: "Dick, relax we'll keep an eye on her all the time, if something goes wrong we'll jump in to help".

Nightwing mumbled something but no one heard and sat down.

Batman: "Good, get ready, we're doing this now".

Batgirl got to the changing area and took her suit off and wore her casual outfit, when she got out she saw Dick in his Nightwing uniform but without his mask coming closer to her.

Babs: "Dick I will be okay".

Dick: "But what if…"

Babs: "I can handle whatever well it be".

Dick: "But…"

Babs: "Just stop, I knew you want to take care of me but I'm a big girl".

Dick: "Fine just promise me you will be okay".

Babs: "I promise".

Babs took the tracer off the counter and went to the streets of Gotham, after a couple minutes three suited men came and took her away, she of course had to stay put and pretend to be scared, while the three boys will follow her.

* * *

Once they got their destination, they almost throw her in a cage with others.

She looked at them, some recognized her and some others she recognized them.

A girl stepped closer to her she was probably the oldest between all of them.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned "I'm Stell".

Babs: "Hey, I'm Barbara but call me Barb".

Stell: "Hey Barb, this is Emily, Lola, Macy, Chelsea, Lisa, Vanessa, Nicole, Sabrina, and Rebecca".

The girls together: "Hey".

Babs: "So how long have you been here?"

Stell: "A couple weeks I think, I was the first here then came Macy and Chelsea then Lisa, Emily and Rebecca then was Lola, Nicole and Vanessa then Sabrina came".

Barb: "Wow, you've been here a while, are you the oldest? Is that why you are in charge?"

Stell: "Yeah you can say so, but don't worry I'm sure Batman and the others are working on this case and will come to save us".

Chelsea: "Yeah right, we're doomed, it's over".

Stell: "They will come".

Then a man's voice can be heard: "Oooh, you don't have to convince Babs with that, am I right BG? You can tell Batman that I'm waiting for him, and by the way… I can see your tracer".

He sounded a lot like Bruce's Batman voice, then he came out of the darkness wearing a suit that looks a lot like Batman's suit, the deference is that his suit has black where the gray should be and gray where black should be, and his Bat symbol had an X mark on it.

Vanessa: "Who is he talking to?"

Babs: "Me, how did you know?"

The man: "I'm a Bat; I know everything… every single detail about you… and the family of course, lover boy will be here soon, so in the meantime I brought someone to keep you company".

Then he shoved a blonde girl with us, the girl looked up and they saw her face.

Babs: "Bette?"

Bette: "Barb? What is going on?"

Babs looked at the man and said: "If I'm the one you want, then I'll stay here and let the others go".

The man laughed: "It's not you I'm after; it's big-daddy Bats that I want".

Babs: "Why?"

The man: "I have some old business to finish with him".

He said then left.

Babs: "Are you okay Bette?"

Bette: "I think so… just one thing… Who are they? And where are we?"

Stell: "I'm Stell; you were taking like all of us".

Macy: "What did he mean?"

Babs: "What?"

Macy: "What did he mean about all he said? And why do you have a tracer? Are you working with Batman or something?"

Babs: "I'm the daughter of Commissioner Gordon, that's what he meant about the family, and I'm working with my dad and Batman 'cause they needed me".

_Good Thinking Barbara_ she thought to herself.

Macy: "And the 'Lover Boy'?"

Babs was thinking, she couldn't say Nightwing 'cause Bette would then think she is cheating on Dick, and she couldn't say Dick 'cause he won't show up, Nightwing will. She was in trouble.

They heard a voice coming from the end.

Nightwing: "Are they here?"

Robin: "Yeah I see them".

The two boys came and freed them, the girls ran, and then Nightwing hugged Babs.

Bette: "Ahh-ahham".

They broke their hug… _We're doomed._

Babs: "Aaahh Bette, why didn't you go with them?"

Bette: "I was waiting for you".

Babs: "Bette it's not what you think".

Bette: "I wasn't thinking of anything".

Babs: "Me and Nightwing we're friends when we were young, and this just a friendly hug".

Bette: "I know".

She seemed convinced, and then she went after the others and said: "I'll be outside".

Nightwing: "We'll never hear the end of this".

Babs: "No time, did you get me my suit?"

Nightwing: "Yeah here it is".

He gave her the suit then left with Robin to help Batman; they found him in a room with the man behind the whole thing.

The man: "Wow you've grown… Bruce".

The three were shocked now.

The man: "Oooh, Dickie-Bird, how nice to meet you, oooh and Timmy the new addition… got to say Bruce I love your protégés; especially Barbara, yeah I've seen her work".

Batman: "Who are you?"

The man: "Maybe we should wait for Babs to come to tell the story to all the family".

Batgirl then came through the door in rush and got to fighting position like the other three Bat-boys.

Batgirl: "What did I miss?"

Nightwing: "Just the man calling us by our real names, other than that…"

The man: "Oooh don't worry, you will find out how I knew your names but for that, I need to tell you my life story".

Batman: "Then talk".

The man: "Well it all started man years ago, I was an only child for fifteen years but then my mom came in with the news that she was pregnant, I was happy at first but nine months later when my baby brother came in the family, I tried being friendly to him but no use…"

Nightwing: "So attention issues?"

The man: "Oooh it just gets better from now on, one day I was going back home when a man came out of nowhere and took me and threw me in a vat of chemicals, reminds you of something, Brucy?"

Batman nodded, it was just like what happened to Joker.

"When I finally got out, I had most of my memory, I went to see my parents, but once they saw me, they said I was a freak, and putted me in a hospital, my own parents didn't want me".

Batgirl: "What does this have to do with us?"

The man: "I'll get to it, I started training there, I became stronger than ever, after seven or eight years later, I escaped, I went to look for my parents, but then I knew they were dead, I couldn't believe it, and then I heard about the BATMAN, when I saw him, his costume looked familiar… Do you know where costume is from, Brucy?"

Batman: "My father's Halloween costume".

The man: "Exactly and how did I know that you may ask…"

He took his cowl off and the four saw his face and gasped, he looked a lot like Bruce but the only deference was that his face had the Joker style of makeup.

The man: "Hello brother, I'm Justin Wayne, first son of Thomas and Martha Wayne".

**(A/N: Hi, I just wanted to say Justin Wayne is a character that I created and created his background).**

Batman: "It can't be".

Justin: "But it is".

Batman: "Why did you do it?"

Justin: "Just for fun, or get a couple laughter as Joker may say, don't you get it? I'm just like him; would you lock me away too? I'll escape, he does it all the time, it won't be hard for me, I'll come back".

Batman threw his Batarang and that was the starters of the fight, even with Nightwing; Batgirl and Robin by his side, he was losing.

It was only when Justin missed his shot, and kicked the air instead of Batman's head, and Nightwing came from behind him and jumped on him, he was followed then by Batgirl and Robin, and then after an hour and a half of fighting he went down.

Batgirl: "Wow that will hurt in the morning".

She putted a hand to her back and Nightwing came to help, he lifted her up bridal style.

Batgirl: "I can still walk, and you are hurt too so put me down".

Nightwing: "Fat chance".

Batman: "Good work team".

He then took the knocked out Justin and handcuffed him, and gave him to the police.

Nightwing: "Are you okay?"

Batman looked at him then nodded, and left, yeah he wasn't that into emotion confessing and all.

Batgirl: "There is still something we forgot".

Nightwing: "What?"

Batgirl: "Bette".

Nightwing: "Yeah right, I forgot, but I think she was convinced in what you said, and if nothing else, I'll just tell her that the two of us are friends with Nightwing and I'm okay with it".

Batgirl (Sarcastically): "Yeah, 'cause Bette is the dump girl you can fool around with a simple lie".

Nightwing: "We'll think about that later, right now I have to take you home before your father is back".

Batgirl: "Let's go Pixie Boots".

Nightwing: "Gosh, I really hate that nickname".

Robin: "Pixie Boots?"

Batgirl: "Oooh it's a great story…"

Nightwing: "That we won't be telling".

Disappointed look was on Robin and Batgirl's faces.

Batman: "When Nightwing started out as Robin he used to wear Pixie shorts and Pixie boots".

Nightwing: "BATMAN".

Robin burst out laughing: "Man, that's one thing I'll never forget".

Batgirl: "I'll send you a picture of him later".

Nightwing: "No you won't".

Batgirl: "You wanna try and stop me, Dickie-Bird?"

Nightwing: "I'm _carrying_ you, don't try your luck".

Batgirl: "Fine".

She then came closer to Robin's ear, still in Nightwing's arms and said: "I'll send it later".

* * *

**A/N: I know I haven't been updating like I used to, but let's just say school sucks, and I hate homework… but I will try my best to post new chapters.**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me your thoughts.**


	42. Chapter 42

A reporter: "Sources have confirmed to have been a _NEW_ vigilante in action this last few days, it is confirmed that _SHE _is no Bat… Commissioner James Gordon has said earlier today and I quote: 'this new vigilante thing will be taken care of, it's either working with the GCPD or Batman for her'… And as for the dark knight and his allies, well they are just playing Batty and ignoring the press…"

The TV was then shot off by Bruce in the Bat cave.

Nightwing: "Looks like she won't be giving up the hero gig, what will we do?"

Robin: "I say we find out who she is, then force her to quit".

Batgirl: "You can't just convince her to quit or to scare her out of the gig, playing… Batty doesn't always work".

Nightwing: "Trust me, she'll just come back to being a pain in the…"

Batgirl: "Is that supposed to be redirected into me?"

Nightwing: "… I aaahh… didn't mean it like that".

Robin: "Oooh, you're in trouble".

Nightwing: "Shut up, Tim".

Batman: "If you three are done being so childish, come and see this".

The three looked at the Bat computer.

Batman: "Do you remember Gotham Academy's last Halloween party?"

Batgirl: "You mean the one where Dick left me waiting for him for an hour? Yeah, I totally remember".

Nightwing: "I had a meeting with Bats, Aqualad, Red Arrow and Red Tornado".

Batman: "Well, I hacked into the school's computer data, and hacked the cameras…"

Batgirl: "You did what? Why?"

Batman: "To make sure no inappropriate behavior was happening".

Nightwing: "There _WERE_ teachers there".

Batman: "It was a party; anything could happen at a party… anyway, if you look close to this footage I got, all of the students clothes were from this store JLAS, and…"

Batgirl: "JLAS? What's that?"

Batman: "Justice League of America Style, they have a store in every city, and is you look close to the new vigilante's costume you can see it has a special fabric that only this company uses".

Robin: "Where is this leading?"

Batman: "I checked the data at the store and the only people in Gotham who bought something from there were from Gotham Academy a long time ago, either students or the Volunteers at your school".

Nightwing: "Why does every crime has to be related to GA?"

Batgirl: "Don't you think it's ironic that the finest school in Gotham is the most crime-fighting related?"

Batman: "Anyway, the computer data didn't sign the name, but that reduces the possibilities to 324 possible combinations, you two will look it out at the school and figure out who is she under the mask, understood?"

Batgirl and Nightwing nodded while Robin pouted.

Robin: "No fair, they always get the fun stuff".

Batman: "I need you for something tonight, bank robberies".

Robin (Mumbling): "Rookie work".

Nightwing: "Aaahh, don't worry you'll have the chance to get the big work".

* * *

Babs: "Okay, so it's not one of the freshmen or the sophomores".

Dick: "Let's try juniors, Alphabetical…"

Babs elbowed him.

Babs: "Bette is coming".

Bette then came and sat next to them.

Bette: "Hey guys, what's up?"

Dick: "Nothing much".

Bette: "Dick, is it true that you moved?"

Dick: "Yeah, to Blüdhaven".

Bette: "Cool, Barb, are you free today after school?"

Babs: "Don't have any plans, why?"

Bette: "What do you say we go pick a gift for Artemis and go visit her? The three of us"

Babs: "Sure".

Dick: "It'll be fun".

Then the bell rang.

Barb: "Let's go Dick, Miss Dinah and Miss Helena will kill us if we're late… again".

* * *

_At the end of the day…_

Babs: "Not her, she is too short".

Dick: "Her?"

Babs: "Too tall".

Dick: "it's hopeless".

Bette: "What's hopeless?"

She surprised them from behind.

Babs quickly said "The chance of… ending world hunger before at least 3078".

Bette: "Wow that long?"

Dick: "Well that's what we think at least".

Bette: "So Barb, let's go".

Babs: "Go where?"

Bette: "Buy Artemis a gift… We talked about this earlier; we are going to the mall to by a gift for her".

Babs: "Oooh, yeah right, let's go".

She kissed Dick on the check then got up and said "Keep working on the End World Hunger project".

Dick: "Alright, see ya later".

* * *

Babs walked in on the cave and went to sit next to Dick.

Dick (Teasing): "Hey how was the shopping?"

Babs: "Not funny Grayson, my feet hurt and my back is killing me, the last thing I need is someone pushing on my nervous nerves".

Tim then walked in the Bat cave.

Tim: "Any luck finding her?"

Dick: "Not yet, but the score went down to 126 possible combinations".

Babs: "it's kinda funny that she is the same school as us".

Tim: "Yeah, something went seriously wrong with your generation".

Babs: "And what do _you_ do at night Mr. Normal?"

Tim: "That's deferent".

Dick: "How is that exactly?"

Tim: "Hey I don't have two, sorry, three people at my school playing dress up at night".

Babs: "Not necessarily, it could be one of the volunteers that come to the school, like Artemis and Bette".

Dick: "Do you think it could be Bette?"

Dick and Babs looked at each other for a second then said "Nah".

The Bat signal then went off.

Babs: "Let's get dressed".

They walked in the museum, only to see the new vigilante already handcuffing the three thieves.

She looked up and said "Well that was fun, but I gotta go".

Batgirl: "Not so fast".

She caught her by the wrist and dragged her out of the museum with the two boys following.

The girl grinned at her and said "What up Barb?"

Batgirl: "Bette?"

Bette's grin went farther and she said "It's actually Flamebird".

Batgirl: "What do you think you're doing?"

Flamebird: "Same as you".

Nightwing: "How did you know?"

Flamebird: "It was actually the hug you two had, you know about three weeks ago and the whole Barb is working with Batman kinda gave a hint".

Batgirl: "Well at least we can stop searching for her identity".

Flamebird: "Well, see ya tomorrow".

She said then immediately left.

* * *

Batman (Shouting): "She is who?"

Batgirl: "Bette just wants to be like us".

Batman: "Well she isn't".

Nightwing: "I say we let her, maybe we can show her a few moves, fight together, it'll be fun".

Batgirl: "I say yes, she is a great gymnastics".

Robin: "If this is how he acted when Barbara started then I'm glad I wasn't here back then".

Nightwing: "Come on Bruce".

Batgirl: "Well we can't stop her".

Nightwing: "Trust me, you seriously can't, she's as head strong as all of us"

Robin: "I say yes"

Batgirl: "Me too"

Batman: "NO".

Batgirl: "Bruce…"

Batman: "NO".

Batgirl: "Please?"

Batman: "NO".

Batgirl: "Please?"

Batman: "NO".

* * *

After half an hour…

Batgirl: "Please?"

Batman: "FINE".

Batgirl: "Yes, finally… Did you hear that Bette?"

She took the phone from her pocket and a sound came from the phone "Loud and clear, thanks Barb".

She ended the phone conversation, and looked at us and grinned.

Robin (Whispering to Nightwing): "Girls are so weird".

Nightwing (Whispering to Robin): "Don't have to tell me twice".

Batgirl: "What was that?"

Nightwing: "Nothing".

Robin: "Nothing at all".

Batgirl: "Good".

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? tell me your thoughts.**


	43. A Visit

_Knock, knock…_ the door knocked and Artemis went to open the door, and she was surprised to see her three friends.

Dick, Babs and Bette: "SURPRISE".

Artemis: "Oooh my god… you guys… What are you doing here?"

Wally's voice was then heard "Babe, who is this?"

Babs: "Is this a bad timing?"

Artemis: "No, not at all… BABE, WE HAVE COMPANY".

Wally: "COMING".

Artemis: "Well come on in".

The three entered the apartment and sat down on the couch.

Bette: "We got you something".

Artemis: "You guys didn't have to give me anything"

Babs: "It's actually something for you to remember us by".

Bette gave her a sack and Artemis took it and got out what was in it.

Artemis: "Really guys? This is so great".

It was a photo book _half_ filled with photos of the four of them and the other half blank.

Artemis: "I love it".

Bette: "It was actually Babs' idea".

Babs: "It's from _all_ of us".

Wally then came throw the room and said "Who is it?"

Dick: "It's the best friend alert".

Wally: "Dick? Hey, bro, sup"

He then looked at the two girls next to Dick and said "Hey Barb, hey Bette".

He sat down next to Artemis and looked at what was she holding "What's this?"

Artemis: "Photo book… wow this is from my first day at school".

She looked at one photo where Dick is putting his arm on her shoulder and taking a selfie with her.

Bette: "Yeah and this is from when we _crashed_ Dick's birthday party".

She pointed to the picture of the four of them playing foosball with Artemis and Babs clearly winning against Bette and Dick.

Bette: "And this is the three of us at Gotham Academy helping the kids when the parents disappeared".

It showed a picture of the three of them with lots of children hugging them and parents thanking them.

Artemis: "Wow that was a long time ago".

Bette: "We left you a place for new pictures and new adventures you will have".

Artemis: "Thanks guys".

Babs: "Yeah we bought four, one for each one of us".

Artemis: "Well, you need to eat something and we don't have plates or spoons… or anything… Wally, why don't you go in the car and buy nachos or something?"

Bette: "Or what do you say we go catch a movie at the theater?"

Wally: "Oooh we can watch _Big Hero 6_".

Babs: "A Disney movie?"

Wally: "Yeah it will be fun".

Dick: "Wally, do you _want_ to watch a Disney movie?"

Wally: "Yeah why is it so weird?"

Bette: "Nothing, nothing at all, come on let's go".

Babs: "Fine".

Dick: "Any movie would be okay".

Artemis: "Do you wanna go in one car or two?"

Wally: "I say one".

Dick: "We'll go in my car".

Wally: "Sweet, I call shotgun".

Babs: "Come on then".

* * *

Bette: "I have to admit, that movie was cool".

Babs: "Kinda childish".

Dick: "But still cool".

Babs: "Well it's getting late, we should go".

Bette: "Yeah, right".

Dick: "Well see ya two later".

They walked out the door and Artemis closed the door behind them.

Wally: "Babe, I got to leave, family call".

He looked at his phone then left.

Artemis closed the door then turned around and then turned around again after she heard the door knock.

Artemis: "Bette probably forgot her purse… again".

She opened the door and then saw her sister Jade.

Artemis: "JADE, you better get back or I'll…"

Jade: "Relax; this isn't business, its family reunion".

She took what she was holding down and showed it to Artemis, it was a baby.

Artemis: "Is that…? Were you…? Wait a minute; please tell me you are at least married".

Jade: "Relax; I am married".

Artemis: "To who…? Oooh no, not him".

Jade: "It seems you got it right".

Artemis: "You know what, come in".

Jade: "Oooh no, I'm here to ask a favor of you… this is Lian, and I want you to babysit her".

Artemis: "What will you be doing?"

Jade: "Red is desperate in finding Roy, I'll go look for any tip I can find on him".

Artemis (Teasing): "Uuuhh, you _do_ love him".

Jade: "Listen, I'm leaving her is Lian and bye".

She handed her Lian.

Artemis: "Wait what if…"

But she was already gone.

Artemis: "Great, I'll just have to explain this to Wally".

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know this was a short chapter but I'm working in all my free time on new chapters, I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Ooooh and don't forget to review.**


	44. Chapter 44

Nightwing: "Team, report to the Mission Room".

Then Batgirl, Superboy, Sphere, Wolf, Miss M, Beast Boy and Lagoon Boy came in the Mission Room.

Nightwing: "Alright team, we have had some trouble dealing with all the changes around, but today we start new, we will be splitting into two teams".

Beast Boy: "Where are the rest?"

Nightwing: "Zee and Rocket are up at the tower with the League and Bumblebee is out on personal business".

Beast Boy: "Uuuhh, noted".

Lagoon Boy: "What was that?"

Beast Boy: "My catchphrase, what do you think?"

Lagoon Boy: "Catchphrase? Not bad, not bad at all, hey maybe I should get my own catchphrase".

Nightwing: "Alright, Batgirl; you, Sphere and I are Alpha; recruiting mission. The rest of you are Beta; assignment: Taipei; the League of Shadows has summit Sportsmaster, Devastation, Icicle Jr. and Shimmer; I got a tip about illegal super steroid venom, similar to Mammoth and Bane's Kobra-venom, Miss M you'll lead, take the Bio Ship".

They nodded, then Beta went to the Bio Ship while Alpha hopped on Sphere and went their way.

Batgirl: "Did you have all the mission's details?"

Nightwing: "Yeah".

Batgirl: "So who are we recruiting?"

Nightwing: "Wonder Girl".

Batgirl: "Donna?"

Nightwing: "Cassie".

Batgirl: "Wait, if she is Wonder Woman's protégé why are we recruiting her?"

Nightwing: "Diana wants us to talk to her; she wants her to feel she earned the team's… _membership_, you can call it that".

Batgirl: "That means: Destination Themyscira".

Nightwing: "Exactly, you heard that Sphere?"

The super-cycle then vroomed and speeded out of the cave.

Batgirl: "Wait, aren't men are forbidden to set foot on Themyscira?"

Nightwing: "Batman talked to Wonder Woman who talked to Hippolyta to make an exception to heroes, you know in case of emergency".

Batgirl (Teasing): "So it seems that Batman is pretty close to Diana to ask her such a favor, maybe they have that sort of _friendship_".

Nightwing (Smirking): "You can say so".

Batgirl: "More like everyone says so; even Clark and Barry made a bet on whether they will start dating or keep flirting and for the meantime Clark is wining".

Nightwing just chuckled.

* * *

Wally opened the apartment's door and walked in "Babe, where are ya?"

Artemis then got out of the room with Lian in her hands and said "Babe, there is something I need to tell ya".

Wally was more than shocked to see the baby in her hands and then started _speed_ talking "WhatThe…?WhoIsThis?IsHeNoSheOurBabyButYouDidn'tTellMeYouWere…AndWeHaven't.."

Artemis: "BABE, come down".

Wally: "How can I calm down when you didn't tell me that…"

Artemis: "she's NOT our baby, this is Jade's daughter, she is going out to play dress up and wants me to babysit her".

Wally: "Oooh, that's a relief… Wait… who's the dad?"

Artemis: "Oooh, it's her longtime lover: Red".

Wally's eyes went wide "You mean…?"

Artemis: "You got it right _Baywatch_".

Wally: "Well, you got me scared there for a minute, _Arty_".

Artemis: "Well, this is Lian".

Wally: "She's cute".

Wally held the baby up "Wait, we need diapers and clothes and baby food and…"

Artemis: "Relax; Jade putted her clothes and diapers in the bag, and _Baby Food_".

Wally: "Toys? I'll go buy some toys, come on Lian".

Artemis: "You are taking her with ya?"

Wally: "Of course, it'll be fun; do you want something from the mall?"

Artemis: "No, have fun".

He walked out of the door and Artemis laughed "Who would have thought Baywatch loved babies?"

* * *

Miss M: "We are approaching Taipei, going into camouflage mood".

Lagoon Boy: "My first mission, so cool".

Superboy: "What would Ra's Al Ghul need Kobra-Venom for?"

Miss M: "Don't know, maybe he's just delivering it to someone".

Beast Boy: "Whatever he's up to, it's not good and we'll stop him".

* * *

Sphere went down at the ocean and suddenly trees showed up around them, Sphere landed on the ground and queen Hippolyta showed up with a couple women behind her.

Hippolyta: "Welcome to Themyscira, brave heroes".

Nightwing: "Hello, queen Hippolyta".

Hippolyta: "Uuuhh yes, the Bat-family".

Nightwing: "Sorry to come unannounced".

Hippolyta: "Nonsense… What do you two ask?"

Batgirl: "We would like to speak to Cassie".

Hippolyta: "Uuuhh yes, CASSANDRA".

Cassie then came from behind and bowed "Yes, my queen".

Hippolyta: "Rise, my daughter, these two brave heroes of earth wish to speak to you".

Cassie then stood up and looked at Nightwing and Batgirl with a powerful smile and her eager personality was clearly shown on her face, she stepped forward and stood in front of us while all the others went to their work.

Cassie: "So, sup?"

Nightwing: "Hey Cassie, I'm Nightwing and this is Batgirl".

Batgirl: "Hey".

Cassie: "Hey".

Nightwing: "were her to talk to you about the opportunity of a life time, what do you say you become a part of a secret undercover operation team for young superheroes like us?"

Batgirl: "We have a secret base and go on these cool secret missions that rock and you'll get to kick bad guys' butts and be able to take down 10 times stronger guys".

Nightwing: "What do you say Cass?"

Cassie: "What do I say? What do I say? I say you had me at 'Secret Undercover Operation Team' ".

She punched him in the shoulder and he whined in pain while the two girls laughed.

Batgirl: "Wow, this was easy".

Nightwing: "Yeah we just have to go get Robin from Gotham and we'll go back to the cave".

Batgirl: "I wonder how the others are doing".

* * *

Superboy, Miss M, Lagoon Boy and Beast Boy were in a full out battle with the villains and a couple assassins who work for Ra's.

Miss M took down a couple assassins by brain blasting them, while the others were having a little hard time facing all those assassins, Beast Boy just shape-shifted from a puma to an ape.

Superboy: "Kid, you better change that… I _hate_ monkeys".

Beast Boy quickly changed to a hawk and said scared "Noted".

They continued and just when they thought they were winning more assassins came while Ra's and the others were escaping.

Miss M: "ENOUG"

Miss M brain blasted all the assassins and floated to Ra's and the others, levitated them to hit the wall, Ra's, Icicle Jr. and Shimmer went down, leaving Devastation and Sportsmaster, then Superboy threw a punch at them knocking them out.

Miss M: "Alright, we are done her, let's report to Nightwing".

* * *

Nightwing and Batgirl stood on one ceiling in Gotham; Robin was on the other edge of the ceiling.

Robin: "I can hear your footsteps, you know"

Nightwing: "Wow, it's getting harder to sneak up on him".

Robin turned around "What are you doing here? I thought you had a mission".

Batgirl: "Yeah will you are a part of the mission".

Robin: "What?"

Nightwing: "Welcome to the team kid".

Robin: "Really?"

Batgirl: "Really".

Nightwing: "Come on Timbo".

Robin: "Don't ever call me Timbo again".

Nightwing and Batgirl laughed then Nightwing gave Robin a noogie.

* * *

Nightwing: "Team, report to the mission room".

The _whole_ team came in, and after a couple seconds Batman and Wonder Woman came to the cave.

Nightwing: "Team, welcome your two newest members, Robin and Wonder Girl Cassie".

Cassie turned to Robin "Hey".

Robin (Shyly): "Hi".

Batgirl gently elbowed Nightwing and whispered "Rob is blushing" he looked at him, and Robin _was_ blushing.

Wonder Woman and Batman noticed the blush on Robin's face, Diana stepped closer to Robin.

Diana: "Not on your life, boy wonder".

Robin's blush went farther and he started rubbing the back of his neck.

BG (Whispering to Wing): "Isn't that cute, that's the same thing my dad told you, look he even has that twitch you have".

Wing (Whispering to BG): "Guess that's a Robin thing".

Batgirl just chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you think? Review your thoughts.**


	45. Sleepover: Part 1

Megan: "Hi Cassie, I'm Megan".

Cassie: "Hey".

Nightwing looked at the girls and said "Good job team, There is no missions for the rest of the night, you can rest now".

Superboy, Lagoon Boy and Beast Boy walked next to Robin.

Karen: "So what do you wanna do?"

_Recognized Zatanna B08, Rocket B09._

Megan: "Hello Megan, since were all her, we can have a sleepover".

Cassie: "I don't know".

Karen: "Oooh come on, it'll be fun".

Zatanna: "Sure".

Rocket: "We can go in Megan's room".

Megan: "Cassie? BG?"

Cassie: "Fine, but I'm NOT putting any make up on".

Megan and Karen sighed while Batgirl's smile widened.

Batgirl: "I like her".

Megan: "You two are such party poppers".

The girls laughed then Megan started hoping up and down "I'll have all the food ready and the makeup and the movies and… oooh you go get you pajamas while I set everything up".

She floated quickly to her room with no other word but her cheers of excitement.

* * *

Batgirl walked in Megan's room, and they were all there.

*Megan was wearing a white pajama top with a red 'S' sign on it, and red pajama pants with white spots on it.

*Zatanna was wearing a black top with a pink 'This Is What Awesome Looks Like' sign on it and pink pants.

*Raquel was wearing a light blue top with black pajama pants.

*Karen was wearing a black and white top with a yellow 'H' sign on it, and yellow pants that reaches to her knees.

*Cassie was wearing a red sleeveless top with two yellow 'W' signs on it, and blue shorts with white stars on them.

*Batgirl was wearing red sleeveless top with a black and white Mickey Mouse on the right side of it, and black short.

Megan: "Alright, were all here, I have a bunch of games ready and the Karaoke machine and the makeup is on the table… what do you wanna do first?"

Zatanna, Karen and Raquel looked at each other then screamed "MAKEOVER".

They jumped up and started doing Makeovers to each other, Megan turned Caucasian so the makeup would show while Cassie and BG looked at each other in shock then shock their heads.

Megan was then with a short hair; light red makeup that matches her pajamas and red lipstick, Zee was with straight hair and pink makeup, Raquel was with sky blue makeup, Karen was now with short hair (They cut her hair) and purple makeup.

Megan: "BG?"

BG: "Forget it".

Karen: "But what about…"

BG: "Not a chance".

Zee: "Oooh yeah we forgot, she has to keep her identity hidden"

BG: "No, it's not that, I can take off the glasses whenever I want".

Raquel: "Really?"

BG: "Really".

She then took off her glasses to reveal her blue eyes.

Megan: "Wow, I've never seen you without your glasses… or you know your uniform".

Babs: "Hey, I'm Barbara Gordon but call me Barb, everybody does".

Karen: "Wait, Gordon? As Commissioner Gordon?"

Babs: "My dad".

Raquel: "Well we're still having a makeover for ya".

Babs: "No".

Megan: "Fine, let her".

Karen: "So we're NOT giving her a makeover?"

Megan: "Oooh I didn't say that, I have my ways".

Zee: "And Cass?"

Cassie: "Forget about it".

Megan: "I told you, I have my ways".

Babs: "Fine, what do you wanna do now?"

Megan looked over to all her stuff and said "Truth or Dare?"

Karen: "Yes, I love Truth or Dare".

Babs smirked and said "You just made a terrible mistake"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, now I wanna ask for your opinion, review your thoughts of this chapter and if there is something you want someone to do or admit than review for embarrassing and hilarious Truth or Dares for the next chapter.**


	46. Sleepover: Part 2

Megan got in her room with an empty bottle as the other girls formed a circle.

The bottle spun and spun and landed on Megan with Zee as her host.

Zee: "Truth or Dare?"

Megan: "Dare".

Zee: "I dare you to… go in the cave and the first you see, do in front of him the chicken dance".

Megan's draw dropped, but she got up and left the room and the first person she saw was Connor, and she started dancing the Chicken Dance in front of him ignoring his weird stare, once she was done she ran towards her room, and the girls started laughing hysterically.

Megan: "Don't tell me you saw that".

Zee (Laughing): "You bet".

Megan: "You are so mean".

The bottle spun and spun and landed on Babs with Megan as her host.

Megan: "Truth or Dare Barb?"

Babs: "Dare, bring me your best shot".

Megan: "You asked for it, I dare you to let me do you a makeover".

Babs (Sarcastically): "How did I not see this coming?"

Megan jumped up and took Babs to her side and started doing her hair as a ponytail and light red makeup and red lipstick similar to her own makeup.

Zee: "Nice job Megan".

The bottle spun and spun and landed on Cassie with Babs as her host.

Babs: "Truth or Dare, Cass?"

Cassie: "After what they did to you, I'm gonna go with Truth".

Babs: "Do you like Rob?"

Cassie's cheeks went red and she looked down until Babs asked her "Well?" and she raised her head from her very interesting pajama shorts.

Cassie: "Yes".

Karen: "Oooh my gosh, I knew it".

Megan: "You two would be great together".

Cassie: "Okay fine, moving on".

The bottle spun and spun and landed on Megan with Raquel as her host.

Raquel: "Truth or Dare, Megan?"

Megan: "Dare".

Raquel: "I dare you to… write a love letter to one of the boys besides your boyfriend".

Megan: "Okay".

Megan took a pen and a paper and started writing really ridiculous things and sent it to Lagoon Boy.

Raquel: "Why Lagan?"

Megan: "'Cause everyone else is already taken and I don't want anyone to think I have a crush on her boyfriend".

The bottle spun and spun and landed on Karen with Cassie as her host.

Cassie: "Truth or Dare?"

Karen: "Truth".

Cassie: "What's your weirdest dream ever?"

Karen (Sighing): "Being sucked in the toilet then meeting the sewerage fairy".

The girls burst into laughter.

Babs (Laughing): "Hilarious".

Karen: "Whatever".

The bottle spun and spun and landed on Babs with Karen as her host.

Babs: "Truth, you don't have to ask".

Karen: "If you weren't going out with Nightwing, who would you date? From the team".

Babs: "Uuuhh… I don't know, I never thought about it… I don't know".

Karen: "Come on".

Babs: "I guess… Superboy".

The bottle spun and spun and landed on Raquel with Karen as her host.

Karen: "Truth or Dare?"

Raquel: "Truth".

Karen: "What do you and Zee do up at the tower all the time?"

Raquel: "Well… the Justice League asked the first nine members of the team to join the League but only Zee and I accepted so we are just going on you can say _TOURS_".

Karen: "That's it?"

Raquel: "Yeah, pretty much".

The bottle spun and spun and landed on Cassie with Zee as her host.

Zee: "Truth or Dare?"

Cassie: "Dare".

Zee: "I dare you to go find Robin and kiss him".

Cassie: "I hate you".

Cassie got up and went to seek Robin, after a while she found him in the kitchen.

Robin: "Hey".

Cassie: "Hi".

She came closer to him, putted her hands on the back of his neck and whispered "I'm so sorry, they dared me" she then kissed him.

He was shock when she let go and went running to Megan's room.

Cassie: "I repeat: I hate you".

Babs: "Stop acting like you didn't like it".

Cassie was then silent mumbling "Note to self: Kill Zee _AND_ Barb".

The bottle spun and spun and landed on Babs with Cassie as her host.

Cassie: "Truth or Dare?"

Babs: "Dare".

Cassie: "I dare you to… go ask Nightwing to sing you a song".

Babs: "Seriously?"

Cass nodded and Babs got up, she went to look for Nightwing, luckily he was alone at the Mission Room.

Nightwing: "Hey… you're not wearing your glasses".

Babs: "Yeah, I think I can trust all the team with my identity, you should think about doing the same".

Nightwing: "You know I want to, but revealing my identity would mean revealing Batman's identity and he would NOT like that".

Babs: "Okay but that's not why I came".

Nightwing: "Well what is it Babs?"

Babs: "I want you to sing a song for me".

Nightwing was shocked to say anything for the first couple before saying "What?"

Babs: "You heard me; I want you to sing a song for me".

Nightwing looked at his computer, pressed a few buttons and turned to her, then a spotlight lighted the floor in a small circle at where they were standing and every other light at the room and music started playing, he looked her in the eyes then started singing:

_Woke up sweating from a dream__  
__With a different kind of feeling__  
__All day long my heart was beating__  
__Searching for the meaning__Hazel eyes,__  
__I was so color blind__  
__We were just wasting time__  
__For my whole life__  
__We never crossed the line__  
__Only friends in my mind__  
__But now I realize__It was always you__  
__Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time__  
__It was always you__  
__Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied__  
__It was always you, you__  
__No more guessing who__  
__Looking back now I know it was always you, always you__All my hidden desires__  
__Finally came alive__  
__No, I never told lies__  
__To you so why would I__  
__Start tonight__Hazel eyes,__  
__I was so color blind__  
__We were just wasting time__  
__For my whole life__  
__We never crossed the line__  
__Only friends in my mind__  
__But now I realize__It was always you__  
__Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time__  
__It was always you__  
__Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied__  
__It was always you, you__  
__No more guessing who__  
__Looking back now I know it was always you, always you__(Aah, yeah, you, you, you, always you, you, you)__  
__(Aah, yeah, you, you, you, always you, you, you)__Woke up sweating from a dream__  
__With a different kind of feeling__It was always you__  
__Even if I could not see it all this time, all this time__  
__It was always you__  
__Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied__  
__It was always you, you__  
__No more guessing who__  
__Looking back now I know it was always you, always you__It was always you_

Before Babs could even react, his voice made that effect on her; he putted his hand on her chin and kissed her.

The music turned and Nightwing looked at her again then started singing:

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'__  
__Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'__  
__She's so beautiful__  
__And I tell her every day__Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me__  
__And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see__  
__But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"__  
__I say__When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__'Cause you're amazing just the way you are__  
__And when you smile__  
__The whole world stops and stares for a while__  
__'Cause girl, you're amazing just the way you are__Yeah, her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me__  
__Her laugh her laugh, she hates, but I think it's so s***__  
__She's so beautiful__  
__And I tell her every day__Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change__  
__If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same__  
__So don't even bother asking if you look okay__  
__You know I'll say__When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__'Cause you're amazing just the way you are__  
__And when you smile__  
__The whole world stops and stares for a while__  
__'Cause girl, you're amazing just the way you are__The way you are__  
__The way you are__  
__Girl, you're amazing just the way you are__When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__'Cause you're amazing just the way you are__  
__And when you smile__  
__The whole world stops and stares for a while__  
__'Cause girl, you're amazing just the way you are, yeah_

Babs looked at him then said "Wow".

Nightwing chuckled then said (Teasing) "I know I am".

Babs laughed with him then looked in his eyes and he said "I love you, Babs".

Babs: "I love you too".

She kissed him then looked at him.

Babs: "You know I asked for _A_ song".

Nightwing: "I know".

He smirked at her.

Nightwing (Teasing): "You know, I love what you did with your hair".

Batgirl gently punched him in the shoulder.

Babs: "I think I should get back to the other girls".

Nightwing: "Alright, see ya later".

Babs got up and entered Megan's room looking at all the girls.

Megan: "So what happened?"

Raquel: "Did he sing?"

Karen: "Oooh, so romantic".

Babs: "Wait so you haven't seen what happened?"

Karen: "No, Nightwing locked down the room after you asked him to sing".

Babs: "Well then, looks like you'll be clueless about that".

Raquel: "Fine".

The bottle spun and spun and landed on Zee with Karen as her host.

Karen: "Truth or Dare?"

Zee: "Truth".

Karen: "What's the most embarrassing memory you have?"

Zee: "First day of school in first grade and I was wearing my pants on backwards".

The girls burst into hysterical laughter.

Zee: "Okay, moving on".

The bottle spun and spun and landed on Cassie with Babs as her host.

Babs: "Finally Revenge".

Cassie: "Whatever".

Babs: "Truth or Dare?"

Cassie: "Dare".

Babs: "I dare you to go in Robin's room and wear his clothes, from now 'til tomorrow night".

Cassie got up mumbling "Never joke a Bat".

She came back a few seconds later wearing Robin's black T-shirt and his sweat pants.

Cassie: "I said it before and I'll say it again: I hate you".

The bottle spun and spun and landed on Zee with Megan as her host.

Megan: "My revenge, finally".

Megan: "Truth or Dare?"

Zee: "Dare".

Megan: "I dare you to go out in your pajamas and ask the first guy you see out".

Zee: "I hate this game".

She got up and went out; unfortunately for her she found a guy and his girlfriend on the beach.

Zee: "This is gonna suck".

Zee came closer to the couple and looked at the boy than said "Do you wanna go out?"

The boy looked confused and the girl was ready to hit Zee in the face but Zee quickly said "_Eteled eht tsal tnemom morf rieht dnim_".

And she ran away, leaving the couple after she erased their memory of the last few seconds.

Megan: "No fair, that's cheating".

Zee: "You didn't say that at first".

The bottle spun and spun and landed on Babs with Cassie as her host.

Babs: "This thing is seriously broken; it's a conspiracy, isn't it?"

Megan: "Everything is a conspiracy with you Bats".

Cassie: "Truth or Dare?"

Babs: "Dare".

Cassie: "I dare you to call Batman and tell him that you are pregnant with you and Nightwing's child and you are keeping the baby".

Everyone's jaw dropped down.

Babs: "You are so dead after this".

Babs took her phone then dialed the number.

Batman: _"Talk"._

Babs: "Hey, Batman, I need to talk to you about something".

Batman: _"What is it?"_

Babs: "Nightwing and I sort of did a mistake".

Batman: _"Talk already Batgirl"._

Babs: "Well, long story short: I'm pregnant but I'm keeping the baby".

Batman was silent for a full minute before screaming to the phone _"YOU ARE WHAT?"_

Babs: "Look Batman…"

Batman: "NO WORD, I'll talk to you and Nightwing in a minute".

Babs: "Wait Batman I…"

But Batman hung up the phone; Babs looked tariffed at the phone then at the smirking Cassie.

Babs: "If I go down, you're coming down with me".

Cassie and the others burst out laughing.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Review your thoughts and tell me what do you wanna see in the next chapter.**


	47. Sleepover: Part 3

Megan: "Alright I'm done with truth or dare".

Cassie: "What do you wanna do?"

Karen: "Karaoke".

Raquel: "Okay sure, who's first?"

Everyone was quiet; Megan sighed then levitated a hat with a pencil and a paper.

Megan: "whoever's name is it".

They nodded then Megan pulled a paper then said "Barb".

Babs: "Me?"

Cassie: "Yeah, what's the matter? Too afraid?"

Babs: "Give me the mick, now".

Karen: "What are you going to sing? I hope it's a love song".

Cassie: "Yeah right".

Babs: "What was that Cass?"

Cassie: "I bet she doesn't even know love songs".

Babs: "Oooh we'll see about that".

Babs took the mick and started singing:

_You know what I want__  
__I know what you don't__  
__I should be the one you love on__  
__Boy you got my mind__  
__Playing truth or dare__  
__It's daring me to kiss you right there__Though we've been friends so long__  
__And it seem so wrong__  
__And everyone can see you're perfect for me__  
__But I just can't let it show__I've thinking about you__  
__Boy it's killing me and I got to let you know__  
__Baby tell me__  
__Do you feel it like I do__  
__Cause we both know what could go__  
__Down if we get too close__Ahhhhh__  
__But if we get too close__  
__Ahhhhh__  
__Down if we get to close__Remember that girl that you used to date__  
__She's with my ex-boyfriend__  
__That's great__  
__So what would you do__  
__What would you say if I said I loved you that way__Though we've been friends so long__  
__That it seem so wrong__  
__And everyone can see you're perfect for me__  
__But I just can't let it show__I've thinking about you__  
__Boy it's killing me and I got to let you know__  
__Baby tell me__  
__Do you feel it like I do__  
__Cause we both know what could go__  
__Down if we get too close__Ahhhhh__  
__But if we get too close__  
__Ahhhhh__  
__Down if we get to close__But I just can't let it show__I've thinking about you__  
__Boy it's killing me and I got to let you know__  
__Baby tell me__  
__Do you feel like I do__  
__Cause we both know what could go__  
__Down if we get too close__Ahhhh__  
__But if we get to close__  
__Ahhhh__  
__Down if we get too close__  
__Ahhhh__  
__Ahhhh__  
__Ahhhh__  
__Ahhhh_

They clapped for her, Cassie shouldn't have dared her to sing a love song, if someone questions Babs about what she can and can't do, she'll do it to prove a point.

Megan: "Is that Ariana Grande?"

Babs: "Yeah".

Karen: "Alright, who's next".

Megan pulled a paper then said "Yay it's my turn" She picked the mick and sang:

_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand__  
__I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned__  
__Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody__  
__They want to push me down, they want to see you fall down__Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around__  
__I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound__  
__I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody__  
__They want to see us fall, they want to see us fall down__I don't need a parachute__  
__Baby, if I've got you, baby, if I've got you__  
__I don't need a parachute__  
__You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall__  
__Down, down, down__I don't need a parachute__  
__Baby, if I've got you, baby, if I've got you__  
__I don't need a parachute__  
__You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall__  
__Down, down, down__Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night__  
__And you are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight__  
__Just hold on to me, I'll hold on to you__  
__It's you and me up against the world, it's you and me__I don't need a parachute__  
__Baby, if I've got you, baby, if I've got you__  
__I don't need a parachute__  
__You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall__  
__Down, down, down__I don't need a parachute__  
__Baby, if I've got you, baby, if I've got you__  
__I don't need a parachute__  
__You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall__  
__Down, down, down__I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of__  
__I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of__  
__I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of__  
__I won't fall out of love, I'll fall into you__I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of__  
__I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of__  
__I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of__  
__I won't fall out of love, I'll fall into you__I don't need a parachute__  
__Baby, if I've got you, baby, if I've got you__  
__I don't need a parachute__  
__You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall__  
__Down, down, down__I don't need a parachute__  
__Baby, if I've got you, baby, if I've got you__  
__I don't need a parachute__  
__You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall__  
__Down, down, down_

They clapped for her then Megan took another paper and said "Zee".

_This is a story that I have never told__  
__I gotta get this off my chest to let it go__  
__I need to take back the light inside you stole__  
__You're a criminal__  
__And you steal like you're a pro__All the pain and the truth, I wear like a battle wound__  
__So ashamed, so confused, I was broken and bruised__And now I'm a warrior, now I've got thicker skin__  
__I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been__  
__And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in__  
__I'm a warrior, and you can never hurt me again__Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire__  
__You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar__  
__I've got shame, I've got scars, that I will never show__  
__I'm a survivor__  
__In more ways than you know__Cuz all the pain and the truth, I wear like a battle wound__  
__So ashamed, so confused, I'm not broken or bruised__Cuz I'm a warrior, now I've got thicker skin__  
__I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been__  
__And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in__  
__I'm a warrior, and you can never hurt me__There's a part of me I can't get back__  
__A little girl grew up too fast__  
__All it took was once, I'll never be the same__  
__Now I'm taking back my life today__  
__Nothing left that you can say__  
__'Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway__Now I'm a warrior, I got thicker skin__  
__I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been__  
__And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in__  
__I'm a warrior, and you can never hurt me again__No, oh yea yea__  
__You can never hurt me again_

They clapped for her, _Man; who knew Zee held the grudge? I wonder who is she singing that about?_ Babs asked herself.

Next came Karen:

_We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea__  
__But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be__  
__I would wait forever, exulted in the scene__  
__As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat__With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay__  
__Strolling so casually__  
__We're different and the same, gave you another name__  
__Switch up the batteries__If you gave me a chance, I would take it__  
__It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it__  
__Know with all of your heart you can't shame me__  
__When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be__  
__N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be__  
__N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be__  
__N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be__We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace__  
__Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete__  
__It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity__  
__As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be__With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay__  
__Strolling so casually__  
__We're different and the same, gave you another name__  
__Switch up the batteries__If you gave me a chance, I would take it__  
__It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it,__  
__Know with all of your heart you can't shame me__  
__When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be__  
__N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be__  
__N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be__  
__N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be__  
__When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be__Hmm, hoo__  
__Be, be, be, be, be, be, be, be, be__  
__Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah__If you gave me a chance, I would take it__  
__It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it__  
__Know with all of your heart you can't shame me__  
__When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be__  
__N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be__  
__N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be__  
__N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be__  
__When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be__N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be__  
__N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be__  
__N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be__  
__When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

They clapped for her, next came Raquel:

_Sipping on Rosé__  
__Silverlake sun coming up all lazy__  
__(This is how we do)__  
__Slow cooking pancakes for my boy__  
__Still up, still fresh as a daisy__Playing ping pong all night long__  
__Everything's all neon and hazy__  
__(This is how we do)__  
__Chanel this, Chanel that__  
__Hell yeah, all my girls vintage Chanel, baby__It's no big deal__  
__It's no big deal__  
__It's no big deal__  
__This is no big deal__This is how we do, yeah__  
__Chillin', laid-back, straight stuntin'__  
__Yeah, we do it like that__  
__This is how we do, do, do, do do__  
__This is how we do__This is how we do, yeah__  
__Chillin', laid-back, straight stuntin'__  
__Yeah, we do it like that__  
__This is how we do, do, do, do do__  
__This is how we do__Big hoops and maroon lips__  
__My clique hopping in my Maserati__  
__(This is how we do)__  
__Santa Barbara-chic at La Super Rica__  
__Grabbing tacos, checking out hotties__Now we talkin' astrology,__  
__Getting our nails did all Japanese-y__  
__(This is how we do)__  
__Day drinking at the Wildcat__  
__Sucking real bad at Mariah Carey-oke__It's no big deal__  
__It's no big deal__  
__It's no big deal__  
__This is no big deal__This is how we do, yeah__  
__Chillin', laid-back, straight stuntin'__  
__Yeah, we do it like that__  
__This is how we do, do, do, do do__  
__This is how we do__This is how we do, yeah__  
__Chillin', laid-back, straight stuntin'__  
__Yeah, we do it like that__  
__This is how we do, do, do, do do__  
__This is how we do__This one goes out to the ladies__  
__At breakfast in last night's dress__  
__(It's how we do, straight stylin' like that, uh-huh)__  
__Uh-huh, I see you__Yo, this goes out to all you kids__  
__That still have their cars at the club valet__  
__And it's Tuesday__  
__(It's how we do, straight stuntin' like that, uh-huh)__Yo, shout out to all you kids,__  
__Buying bottle service with your rent money__  
__(It's how we do, straight...)__  
__Respect!__This is how we do, yeah__  
__Chillin', laid-back, straight stuntin'__  
__Yeah, we do it like that__  
__This is how we do, do, do, do do__  
__This is how we do__This is how we do, yeah__  
__Chillin', laid-back, straight stuntin'__  
__Yeah, we do it like that__  
__This is how we do, do, do, do do__  
__This is how we do__This is how we do__  
__This goes out to all you people__  
__Going to bed with a 10__  
__And waking up with a 2__  
__This is how we do__  
__(It's how we do, straight stuntin' like that, uh-huh)__  
__Ha, not me__This is how we do, yeah__  
__Chillin', laid-back, straight stuntin'__  
__Yeah, we do it like that__  
__This is how we do, do, do, do do__What__  
__Wait__  
__No, no, no__  
__Bring the beat back__  
__That's right__(This is how we do, this is how we do)_

They clapped for her, next came Cassie.

Babs (Challenging): "Come on Cass, show us your 'Girly Love Songs' ".

Cassie: "Oooh, okay fine".

_I kind of like the way you smile__  
__And maybe that is all I need to know about you right now__  
__Imagination running wild__We can make this whatever we want it,__  
__Whoa-oh oh-oh__  
__Whatever you're selling, I've already bought it,__  
__Whoa-oh oh-oh__Whatever this is__  
__Oh, baby, let's not chase it__  
__It's only a kiss__  
__Oh, we don't have to complicate it__  
__Don't stop now, it's already started__  
__Whatever you're doing, don't slow it down__  
__There's nothing wrong with a little bitty white lie__  
__Let's call it love tonight__Let's call it love tonight__I like your hands around my waist__  
__I don't know what you whispered in my ear, but it sounded so good__  
__What do you say we get out of this place?__This could be one of those "should've known better"__  
__Whoa-oh oh-oh__  
__But I bet I don't wake up wishing I'd never__  
__Never, ever__Whatever this is__  
__Oh, baby, let's not chase it__  
__It's only a kiss__  
__Oh, we don't have to complicate it__  
__Don't stop now, it's already started__  
__Whatever you're doing, don't slow it down__  
__There's nothing wrong with a little bitty white lie__  
__Let's call it love tonight__Let's call it love tonight__Let's call it love tonight__Oh, whatever this is__  
__Oh, baby, let's not chase it__  
__It's only a kiss__  
__Oh, we don't have to complicate it__  
__Oh, don't stop now, it's already started__  
__Whatever you're doing, don't slow it down__  
__There's nothing wrong with a little bitty white lie__  
__Let's call it love tonight__Let's call it love tonight__Oh, oh, oh__Let's call it love tonight_

They clapped for her then she sat down.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Review your thoughts...**

**Oooh and for the one who asked about Babs' revenge on Cass, Oh time will come.**


	48. Sleepover: Part 4

Babs (Teasing): "Wow Cass, who was that song about?"

Cass: "No one".

Babs: "You sure?"

Cass: "Uuuhhuh".

Babs' eyes widened for a second she then thought "Megan, put the link on".

Megan (Thinking): "_Link established"._

Zee: "_What is it_?"

Babs: "_Just follow me and don't ask questions_".

They left after Babs to the Mission Room and saw the boys trying to act normal.

Babs: "Hey Guys".

Nightwing: "Hey Babs".

Babs: "So enjoying the show?"

Nightwing: "What?"

Babs: "Oooh you know this new show called 'Spy On The Girls' ".

The girls gasped and the boys sighed.

Connor: "How did you know?"

Babs: "I'm a bat, I know stuff".

Robin: "Hey Cassie, are those MY clothes?"

Cassie's cheeks went red, Babs smirked at this, she was going to have her revenge on Cass, this was step one.

Cassie: "Uuuhh, No… I mean yes… I mean…"

She went silent after that as all the others at the cave burst into laughter except for Robin who was blushing.

Babs: "So who long have you been watching?"

Nightwing: "Just the Karaoke part".

The girls madly rapped their arms on their chests.

Nightwing: "One word".

Robin: "Run?"

Nightwing: "Uuuhhuh".

The boys started running then with the girls following them, Babs was the fastest so she caught up to Nightwing and jumped on him, making herself just on top of him, by that all the boys were done.

And obviously with the perfect timing some people have…

_Recognized: Batman 02._

Batman: "What the…? Batgirl, Nightwing, what are you doing?"

Batgirl: "Wait Batman, it's not what you think".

Batman: "I think I know enough from our phone call".

Babs: "Wait that wasn't…"

But she didn't know what to say next, after all first rule in Truth or Dare is to never reveal that it's for a dare.

Batman: "Everyone clear out, except for you two".

He pointed to Nightwing and Babs.

Batman: "Wonder Girl, are those Robin's clothes?"

Cassie went red again.

Batman: "You two, here, now".

Nightwing: "Batman, what is this phone call you're talking about?"

Batman: "Batgirl called me and said she was pregnant with your baby".

Nightwing: "What? Batman it's not… I mean we haven't…"

Batman: "Then why is Batgirl saying that?"

Batgirl: "I can't talk".

Batman: "And you two?"

Cassie: "I can't talk".

Batman glared at her, and she probably wetted her pant (Guess Tim will know that later).

Batman: "Clear out".

The four got out of the room; Megan looked at them then announced "They're alive".

Zee: "Okay so back to the main issue".

Babs: "Yes, why were you spying on us?"

Nightwing: "In my defense, Superboy and I were walking in the mission room when we saw them already spying on you".

Babs: "And you watched with them?"

Nightwing was then silent but then he said "Please don't kill us".

Babs: "Oooh no, it's cool".

Megan: "Hey do you wanna watch a movie with us?"

The boys: "Yeah, sure".

* * *

After the movie the boys were asleep while the girls grabbed markers and said "Time for revenge".

Cassie: "Won't that be already gone by tomorrow?"

Babs: "Not if you used permanent marker".

* * *

**A/N: So? Give me your thoughts and Review, I knew it's short, sorry for that...**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Hey Guys****Ị**

**I need to talk to you, I'm thankful to all those who Reviewed, Followed or/and Favorited my story, I had so much fun writing the story with your help**

**You were so helpful and you are the ones that made me love this, but I'm done with this story.**

**But if you want I'm posting a new story tomorrow, with all the characters**

**Please check it out**

**And Thanks again for all of you…**


End file.
